Um Homem De Família Parte 2
by Carby-Girls
Summary: Carter teve a chance de vivenciar tudo o que ele sempre sonhou, agora esta em suas mãos os caminhos e escolhas que ele deve tomar para quer todos os seus sonhos e desejos se tornem realidade. CARBY [COMPLETA]
1. Default Chapter

_**Um Homem de Familia – Parte 2**_

_**Autoras: Buka e Natália**_

**_Resumo: Carter teve a chance de vivenciar tudo o que ele sempre sonhou, agora esta em suas mãos os caminhos e escolhas que ele deve tomar_ _para quer todos os seus sonhso e desejos se tornem realidade._**

_**Notas:**_

_**1) ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. Não há nenhuma intenção de violação de direitos autorais.**_

_**2) Reproduções ou publicações desta estória só com autorização das autoras.**_

_**3) Elogios e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, mas ofensas não. Se tiver algo a dizer, por favor, seja educado!**_

* * *

Parado num farol, eu deixo que meus pensamentos me invadam. O que ela estaria pensando de mim a uma hora dessas? Eu sinto um leve temor do que possa acontecer nas próximas horas. São quase 5 horas da madrugada e eu estou indo a um "café" para reconquistar quem eu nunca deixei de amar. Vai dar certo? Sim, vai. TEM que dar certo.

Dobrando a última esquina antes de chegar a rua do lugar combinado, eu corro meus olhos pelos poucos carros que ainda estavam parados no estacionamento. Não reconheci o carro dela. Ela viria? Eu desço do carro e faço meu espaço até uma mesa. Meu corpo estava tremendo de ansiedade, eu não podia me conter. Minha bexiga começa a encher, minha mão a suar, meus pes a tremerem. O que diabos esta acontecendo comigo?

"O sr. Vai querer pedir algo pra comer!" – a garçonete pergunta com um bloco de anotações na mão.

"Esstou esperando uma pessoa chegar. Daqui a pouco eu peço. Obrigado."

Eu olho para os lados e percebo a movimentação que ainda estava no County. Será que eu não tinha um canto melhor pra convidala, não? Talvez e queira que seja aqui, pois foi nesse espaço que "tudo começou".

Mais 15 minutos se passaram eu eu já esta prestes a ir embora quando eu a vejo atravessar a porta de entrada. Deus! Ela está linda! Aquela beleza doce e neutra que ela sempre teve, mas que nem sempre eu consegui apreciar. Ela caminha na minha direção, balançando os cabelos molhados. Haveria tomado banho para vir ao meu encontro?

"Desculpa!"- ela me dá um beijo no rosto- "Você viu a chuva que está lá fora? Me molhei toda!"- ela me da um daqueles seus sorrisos. Não. Ela definitivamente não tinha tomado banho para vir ao meu encontro.

"Não tem problema..." – eu falo ainda hipnotizado.

"Então.. o que o sr. Deseja conversar às, - ela olha pro relogio – 5 da manha!"

"Café e torta.. eu estava com fome" – foi a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça, eu não podia ser tão direto nas minhs ações.

"O que os senhores desejam comer?" – a garçonete insistia mais uma vez que eu fizesse o pedido.

"Café e torta pra mim..." – eu finalmente falo.

"Pra mim tambem." – ela fala colocando sua bolsa na cadeira ao lado.

Um silêncio incômodo começa a reinar. Eu precisava dizer algo. Eu precisava fazer algo.

"Então..." - ela tentou quebrar o gelo. O Ambiente estava péssimo!

"Então..." - DEUS! O que diabos eu estou fazendo? O que dizer numa hora dessas?

"Você não quer me falar nada não?"

"Eu?" – eu falo assustado. Sera que estava tão na cara o que eu queria com ela?

"Você... você esta bem!" – ela fala colocando sua mão na minha, fazendo meu corpo tremer.

"Estou tentando ficar bem." – eu falo olhando pra sua mão.

"Eu estou aqui pra te ajudar.. pode se abrir comigo..." – ela fala tirando sua mão da minha e sorrindo.

"Talvez as coisas não sejam tão simples assim" - eu lhe dou um sorriso amarelo, expressando todo o meu medo.

"Coisas? Simples? Como assim? O que há de errado?"- eu a vi com uma expressão séria no rosto. Não era isso que eu queria.

"Nada, calma - eu sorri- desesperada como sempre"- eu tornei a sorrir.

"Algumas coisas nunca mudam" - ela me disse, numa mistura louca de sensualidade e rigidez.

"Outras mudam. E como mundam!"- eu retruquei ao comentário dela.

Ela me encara confusa pelam palvras ditas e pensamentos cortados. O silêncio veio a tona novamente mas eu fui salvo pela garçonete que veio nos trazer os nossos pedidos.

"Obrigada" - ela agradeceu a moça e eu permaneci calado.

Eu fico observando ela comer um pouco da torta e deixo a minha de lado.

"Você não vai comer não! – ela fala tomando um gole do seu cafe. – Pra quem estava com fome.."

"Ja estou comendo – eu falo me apressando ecolocando uma pedaço enorme na boca. – Viu?" – eu falo dando um gole no cafe, fazendo-a rir.

"John..." – ela de repente fica seria.

"Hum!" – eu falo colocando comida na minha boca, talvez pra evitar responder alguma coisa mais comprometedora.

"Eu te conheço. Você não ia me ligar de madrugada pra só tomar um café.."

"Me conhece? Quem dera eu não precisar dizer tudo o que eu preciso dizer..."- eu passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos nervosamente.

"Dizer? Então diga, oras!"- ela parecia impaciente.

"Você não quer ir até o meu apartamento, pra nos conversarmos com calma?"

Não! O que eu tinha feito! Agora eu estraguei tudo de uma vez! "ir até o meu apartamento"? "Conversarmos com calma"? Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

Eu a vi fechar a cara do jeitinho que eu conhecida. Ela já tinha mudado de humor. Também! Pudera!

"Carter...- isso era um mal sinal- eu não estou te entendendo."

"Desculpa... – eu falo tentando melhorar a situação. – Eu não sei o que deu em mim." – eu vejo que minha mão esta tremendo.

"VocÊ esta bem! – ela fala olhanda pra minha mão. – você não voltou a..."

"Não, claro que não... – eu falo em um pulo. – Eu estou limpo."

"Ufa – ela respirou aliviada – Você ainda me mata."

"Desculpa.." – sera que é so isso que eu consigo falar?

"Hoje mais cedo você estava tão abatido... estava com tanto medo que você fizesse uma besteira..."

"Mais uma?- eu lhe dei um sorriso irônico- chega de besteiras na minha vida. Agora estou só tentando consertar as burradas que eu fiz na vida"

"Todos nós cometemos erros, Carter."- Carter? Não! Eu precisava escutar um "John" para saber que estava tudo bem. Eu iria em busca dele.

"Erros, Abby. Alguns erros mudam a nossa vida de um jeito" - por um momento minha mente foi até o meu sonho, a minha vida perfeita. Por um momento eu tive vontade de calar a boca e beija-la como se nunc ao tivesse feito. Mas não. Eu precisava ter calma e paciencia.

"Nem tudo no mundo é igual ao que a gente deseja.." – ela fala olhando pra sua xicara de café.

"Mas pelo menos uma vez poderia ser... eu queria que pelo menos uma vez na minha vida, eu conseguisse realizar os meus sonhos..."

"Nada nem ninguem é perfeito... a gente normalmente se contenta com o que a vida nos dá."

"Eu estou cansado de esperar pela felicidade. Parece que a cada dia que passa ela fica mais distante de mim... Quem dera eu poder voltar ao passado e consertar tudo o que eu errei. Queria poder desfazer os erros... fazer coisas que eu não fiz.. lutar por tudo o que eu abandonei... "

"Mas afinal, Carter. Você não fez nada de errado!"- ela começou a discursar contra mim, como se descontasse a mágoa, camuflada por uma lição de moral.

"Lógico que sim, Abby. Muita coisa errada".- ela me interrompeu novamente.

"Não, Carter. Fazer o que se acha que é certo não é errado. Você fez o que seu coração mandou. Foi bom pensar em você, não se importar muito com as pessoas."- aquilo teria sido ironico? Ela já sabia do que eu estava falando. Ela tinha trazido os fatos para a nossa vida.

"Eu estava completamente cego.. eu estava perdido quando eu fiz aquilo com a gente."

"Desculpa a minha sinceridade.. mas parece que você não se importou muito pelos sentimentos que VOCÊ alimentou em mim.. Eu te amava John... como eu nunca amei nenhum homem."

Me amava! Não ama mais! Como eu poderia estar tão cego! Eu a tinha machucado mais do que eu imaginava. Eu era um idiota, eu merecia tudo o que ela estava falando.

"Eu preciso consertar o meu passado."

"Eu acho que talvez seja tarde demais.." – ela fala levantando-se da cadeira.

"Abby" – eu falo segurando o seu braço.

"John, vamos deixar as coisas como estão, tá bem? Se ficarmos revirando o passado..isso não vai dar certo. Eu sou sua amiga. Acima de tudo sua amiga."

Eu sorri as palavras dela. Apesar de tudo, eu sabia disso. Podia contar com aquela mulher a minha frente pro quer que fosse. Ela já tinha me salvado, me salvaria outra.

"Eu amo você" - foi a minha cartada final para aquela noite. Eu a vi ficar estática, me olhando como se fosse a primeira vez.

"Eu tenho alguém, John."- Não! Eu não queria acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Seria verdade?

"Isso não vai mudar o que eu sinto por você..."

"Por favor! Pare com isso John! – ela fala incomodada olhando pros lados. – Não me machuque mais do que você me machucou. Eu não quero me magoar de novo.. você precisa esquecer disso e me deixar em paz.." – ela fala correndo pra fora do restaurante.

"Abby – eu falo deixando um dinheiro na mesa. – Me desculpe, por favor – eu grito correndo. – Eu.. não quero te machucar."

Ela ja tinha entrado no seu carro e partido pra longe de mim. Eu dou um murro em um carro, eu não acredito no que eu acabei de fazer. Eu me sento no chão começando a chorar.

Eu chorei por pouco tempo. Chorar não ia adiantar. Eu precisava agir. Agir e como minha avó disse, correr atrás do que eu queria. E era isso que eu teria que fazer. Voltei ao meu apartamento e comcei a matutar. Precisava saber se ela realmente tinha alguém, se ela ainda me amava, muitas coisas. Era tarde. Eu precisava dormir. Dormir e estar disposto no dia seguinte para começar a conquist-la de novo. Pelo que pude ver, não seria nada fácil.

Contina...


	2. A Aposta

Eu passei o resto da manhã tentando dormir, mas eu só sonhava com ela. Seu rosto estava presente em tudo o que eu olhava. Eu ouço meu despertador e vejo que já era hora de voltar ao County. Tomo um banho rapido, me arrumo e vou correndo ao hospital. Entro no carro e mais uma vez toca uma musica que ela gostava. Por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado! Eu entro no hospital conferindo o quadro pra ver quais eram os medicos que estaraim no plantão da noite comigo. Bingo! O nome dela estava lá. Como eu a encararia depois da última noite? Que vergonha! Não sabia se tinha coragem de lhe dirigir a palavra novamente depois de tudo aquilo. Mas tenho que aceitar os fatos, afinal, nós não somos apenas ex-namorados, mas colegas de trabalho. A primeira pessoa que eu vejo quando tiro o olhar do quadro é Susan. Lógico, Susan. Quem sempre me ajudou, sempre esteve a par dos meus problemas.

"Ei!" - ela acenou para mim, e eu me aproximei dela, vendo-a com um sorriso anormal.

"Oi - eu estva cabisbaixo- Tudo bom?"

"Me acompanhe.." – ela fala indo em direção à porta dos fundos.

Eu estava encrencado, Abby ja deveria ter contado tudo pra ela.

"Eu já soube o que você fez..."

"Eu fiz!" – eu me faço de desintendido.

"Não se faça de sonso. Você muito bem do que eu estou falando. O que deu em você Carter!"

Porque esta todo mundo insistindo em me chamar por Carter hoje!

"Eu a amo Susan."

"E porque você só veio descobrir isso agora? Depois de seculos?"

"Susan! Até você?- poxa! todos contra mim? - Você sabe que ela foi quem eu sempre amei, Susan..."

"Eu, Carter? Eu não sei de nada...- ela cruzou os braços, me condenando - Eu só sei o que eu vi aqui, quando alguém foi embora sem mais nem menos pra África. Eu sei o que eu vi aqui quando alguém voltou com uma mulher grávida. Eu sei o quanto ela sofreu, Carter. Não acho que você tem esse direito agora."

"Susan! Me diz uma coisa...Ela não tem ninguém, né? Diz isso pra mim, eu sei, eu sinto" - eu implorei para saber.

"Não, Carter. Ela não tem ninguém. Mas para você ela vai ter e não sou eu quem está desmentindo isso, ok?"- ela começou a andar pelo corredor, mas eu continuei seguindo-a.

"Susan.. – eu falo pegando no seu braço – eu preciso que você acredite em mim, eu a amo, eu não sei como eu vou conseguir o seu amor de volta."

"Faça por merecer.. mas por favor, não a machuque mais.. eu acho que ela não suportaria passar por tudo de novo..."

"Eu não vou machuca-la. Eu nunca faria isso... eu... eu sonhei que tinha uma vida perfeita com ela Susan. O sonho era tão real... "

"Pense bem antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Se não, vou ser eu que vou ficar puta com você ok!"

"Você me ajuda!"

"Não, desculpa John. Mas você que tem que consertar os seus erros. Eu estou aqui pra dar algum conselho, mas não posso ajuda-lo. Agora eu preciso ir... senão a Weaver me mata..."

Era isso. Eu estava sozinho. Completamente sozinho ali, para agir com as minhas próprias mãos e fazer tudo dar certo.

Eu resolvi tentar parar de pensar um pouco nesse assunto e me concentrar no meu trabalho. Tentar, pelo menos 5 minutos. E foi o que eu fiz. Atendi alguns pacientes. Nada muito trabalhoso. Eu estava saindo de uma sala quando a vi passar correndo por mim.

"Garoto, 9 anos, atropelado por um caminhão. Trauma 2"- ela me gritou, colocando as luvas e indo em direção a porta, receber o paciente.

"Estou indo.." – eu falo correndo entrando na sala e colocando as luvas e o avental.

Eu corri e fiquei na sua frente conferindo todos os sinais vitais e aquilo de sempre. Ela evitava olhar pra mim, eu percebia, ela falava alguma coisa, mas evitava levantar seus olhos do paciente.

"Ele esta com parada!" – ela fala subindo em cima do garoto e colocando suas maos sobre o seu peito, ajudando a fazer ele respirar.

Eu corro pra ficar ao seu lado tentando fazer ajuda-la com a massagem cardiaca. Porem a sala estava muito cheia, e me empurraram pra ficar praticamente por cima dela. Ela para um instante e eu ando um pouco pro lado, era melhor não confronta-la, não agora.

"Pai!" – o menino desperta de repente, eu nem sei como isso aconteceu e me agarra pelo pescoço.

Ele pega na gola da minha camisa, me aproximando mais dele (e consequentemente dela). Eu já começo a ficar irritado com aquela situação e tento a todo custo me desvencilhiar do menino que parece ter criado forças do além agora que acordou.

"Jason!"- eu e ouço dizer, tirando com cuidado as mãos do menino sobre mim.

"Obrigado" - eu me atrevo a dizer, encarando-a pela primeira vez desde então.

Ela só acena com a cabeça e volta a cuidar do paciente. Pouco tempo depois conseguimos estabiliza-lo e ele foi pra UTI ficar em observação. Eu vou até a pia, jogo minhas luvas no lixo e começo a lavar minhas mãos, percebendo ela no canto da sala conversando com Malik. Sera que eu deveria me aproximar dela de novo! Eu fico perdido em meus pensamentos, deixando a torneira ligada e sonhando acordado.

"Carter?..." – eu ouço sua voz por tras de mim.

"Hum?" – eu falo me virando quase que de imediato, teria ela repensado em tudo e aceitar em voltar a namorar comigo!

"Eu preciso lavar minhas mãos... – ela fala tirando as luvas.

"Ah.. – eu falo me afastando desapontado. – A pia é toda sua..."

Eu fico um pouco de lado, olhando-a lavar as mãos. Que patético eu estou me sentindo. Eu dou uma olhadinha discreta para trás e vejo Malik me encarando. estou fazendo papel de ridículo, é melhor eu sair daqui. Eu vou até a recepção pega algumas fichas mais. No caminho encontro Weaver, que com seu mal-humor usual, está gritando com alguns estudantes.

"E se isso se repetir mais uma vez, você já sabem!"- foi a última coisa que eu a vi gritar, antes de dar de encontro comigo.

"Dr. Carter! Fico feliz que tenha vindo mais cedo. Estou gostando da sua atuação no hospital."

O que é isso? Uma brincadeira? Weaver me elogiando agora? só pode ser piada! tá tudo de cabeça pro ar! Eu agradeci cordialmente eu fui atender mais alguns pacientes. Dentre os casos leves e fáceis, um me causou um pouco mais de dor de cabeça. Tratava-se de uma menina com dores abdominais, com hematomas por todo o corpo que eu poderia jurar que ela abusada sexualmente. Ela deveria ter no máximo uns 12 anos. Eu não sabia muito bem como lidar com aquilo. Tempos atrás diziam que Abby era PHD nisso. Todos esses casos iam para a mão dela, e como num passe me mágica ela resolvi, sempre da melhor forma possível. Eu tinha de pedir a ajuda dela. Mas...com que cara? Eu ando até a recepção e fico olhando pra ver onde ela estava.

"Frank, você viu Abby por ai!"

"Sou a mãe dela por acaso?"

"Frank..."

"Tente a sala de exames..."

"Obrigado... – eu sorrio e saio correndo em sua direção.

Eu finalmente a avisto. Paro na porta da sala e fico maquinando como eu falaria com ela.

"Abby?" – eu falo abrindo a porta.

"Hum?" – ela fala sem se virar.

"Eu preciso de sua ajuda com uma paciente."

"Qual o caso!"

"Trauma, hematomas.. causados por abuso sexual." - ela finalmente se vira me encarando. - "Ela só tem 12 anos... eu não sei como falar com ela. Ela esta com muito medo..."

"Certo.. – ela fala levantando-se e indo ate onde eu estava. – Aonde ela esta?"

"Cortina 3" - eu abro a porta para ela sair primeiro e a sigo, até chegarmos ao local indicado.

Eu a vejo abrir a cortina e começar a conversa com a garotinha. Pergunta nome, idade e faz algum comentário sobre o cabelo e a roupa dela. Mulheres...ela se entendem. Eu havia ficado meia hora com a garota e ela não abrira a boca. Eu fico assistindo aquele atendimento para ver se aprendo alguma coisa. Alguam coisa sobre crianças, alguma coisa sobre mulheres. Alguam coisa sobre Abby.

"Você pode me dar licença, eu vou fazer o exame nela" - eu acordo da minha hipnose.

"Ah, sim. Claro.- eu vou para fora da cortima, mas antes de sair eu digo- Abby, você é realmente muito boa nisso"- Fria. Assim ela permanece.

Eu vou dar uma volta no hospital procurar pelo o que fazer. O quadro esta limpo. O County estava ficando calmo. Eu entro na SDM e vou tomar um café, eu estava pregando de cansaço. Eu me sento no sofa e ligo a televisão. Novela sem graça. Seriado sem graça. Sem esporte. Casos amorosos! Que porcaria é essa! Eu paro naquele canal e fico observando o programa. Um homem que havia se dado conta de que tinha perdido o grande amor de sua vida e não sabia como reconquista-la. Isso é pra mim. Eu me concentro naquele programa, pegando algumas dicas sem perceber que alguem entrou na sala. Eu olho pro lado e vejo Susan rindo sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Ta apelando Carter?" – ela fala pegando o cafe das minhas mãos e dando um gole.

"A gente tem que atirar pra todos os lados." – eu falo pegando meu cafe de volta.

"Não acho que você pode tirar algum proveito do que está sendo dito aí. Além disso tudo ser uma farsa, não se esqueça que você lidando com Abby. Abby."- ela frizou o nome, sorrindo. Eu sabia. Eu sabia que estava lidando com ela e que ela era diferente de tudo. Imprevisível.

Ela bebeu mais um gole do meu café acabando com ele.

"Opa, desculpa, depois te pago outro."- ela sorriu, arremessando o copo no lixo, deixando cair fora.

"Nossa! Sempre soube que você era ruim no basquete."

"Engraçadinho.." – ela se levantando e eu vejo Abby entrar na sala.

"Nossa que cara.. – Susan fala sentando-se ao meu lado. – O que aconteceu!"

Ela olha pra gente, indo até maquina pegar um pouco de cafe.

"Estou morta.. – ela fala se sentando em uma cadeira. – Que programa é esse?" – ela fala olhando pra televisão.

"Nada demais.." – eu falo desligando a tv.

"Estavamos assistindo programas de fofoca..." – Susan fala pegando o meu cafe.

Abby olha pra mim. Ela sabia que eu odiava esse tipo de programa. Eu dou um sorriso amarelo pra ela.

"O Brad Pitt vai ser papai.." – eu falei pegando meu café da mão de Susan.

"Mas que saco, Carter! Custa me dar essa café!"- ela tirou-o da minha mão mais um vez,com força.

"Que saco digo eu- eu tirei da mão dela com mais força- custa pegar um pra você?"

"Mas..."- eu escutei Susan retrucar antes que Abby disesse algo como "isso não vai prestar" e logo a seguir, ver o café cair na minha roupa, me molhando com o café quente.

"Viu o que você fez?"- eu não pude conter o riso, vendo Susan também um pouco molhado pelo café.

"Ta quente ai?"- Susan olhou Abby, que não consegui se controlar e também acabou caindo no riso.

"Você ainda vai me deixar estéril!- eu resolvou cair na brincadeira.- Ou impotente."

"Tá louco? As mulheres me matam se eu fizer isso."- Susan da um olhar discreto para Abby, que logo recua o olhar.

"Quem dera estar com essa bola toda "– eu falo entrando na brincadeira.

"Sem essa John... – Susan fala tirando o jaleco e indo ate a pia. – Se eu não fosse casada, te pegava de jeito."

"Susan.. – Abby falou rindo. – Se Chuck ouvir isso te mata."

"Ele não precisa ouvir.. "

"Eu preciso trocar de roupa" - eu falo indo ate meu armario...

"Vai tirar a roupa aqui na nossa frente! " – Susan ri fazendo mais uma piadinha.

"Posso nao?" – eu falo tirando uma camisa do meu armaio.

"Por mim.. pode tirar o que quiser..." – eu olho pra Abby que esta me encarando seria, enquanto Susan faz piadinhas.

"Ja que ninguem se incomoda.." – eu falo tirando minha camisa e colocando-a dentro do armario.

Eu posso sentir ser observado pelas duas, mas não me atrevo a encara-las. Eu enrolo um pouco antes de colocar a outra, finjo não estar encontrando. Finalmente eu vejo um movimento de lado. uma das duas está indo até a pia. Qual delas será? Eu me seguro para não por tudo a perder. Não da mais pra enrolar então eu finalente coloca a camiseta preta reserva.

"Uh lá lá!" – Susan fala se levantando da cadeira.

"Han!" – eu olho pra ela sem entender o que ela estava pretendendo. De repente eu ouço Abby rir do outro lado da sala. O que eu fiz de tão engraçado!

"Han o que Carter!"

"Não entendi..."

"Uh lala ue!" – ela começa a rir.

"Uh lala pra você tambem.." – eu falo me sentando de novo no sofá e fechando minha cara.

"Olha ele ficou bravinho... depois eu te explico.. – ela fala indo até a porta – Ao contrario de certas pessoas eu trabalho nesse hospital. Tchau gostoso."

"Gostoso? Ha.. entendi – eu penso alto e reparo na expressão de Abby que andava ate seu armario, ela estava se controlando pra não rir. – A Susan é uma peça.." –eu falo tento puxar algum assunto.

"É..."- ela responde secamente. Mas será possível? Até quando ela vai ficar assim comigo? Afinal, o que eu fiz de tão errado? Tentei dizer que ainda a amo? Isso não é justo!

"Melhorou?"- eu a olhei de lado, com um leve receio de olhá-la nos olhos.

"Melhorar do que, Carter?"- merda! Eu não sei o que estou falando. Ela vai é ficar mais brava ainda.

"Não, nada, nada. Já vi que não." - eu tento liquidar o assunto ali mesmo, me esquecendo do gênio que aquela mulher tinha.

"Dá pra falar mais claramente? E não começa com esse "nada"."

Xi! Já vi que a coisa vai ser longa. Que mal-humor! Eu respirei profundamente antes de falar.

"Se você esta melhor de.. você sabe.." – eu falo tentando disfarçar.

"Sei? Não estou tão certa disso." – ela fala me rondando.

"Você quer um café!" – eu vou até o ouro lado da sala pegar mais cafe pra mim tentando mudar o rumo daquela conversa.

"Tipico..." – ela suspira sentando de novo no sofa.

"O que!" – Agora sou eu que não estava entendendo o que ela estava insinuando.

"Você...mudar de assunto quando a coisa aperta...você vive fugindo." - ela desviou o olhar. É o cúmulo. Além de me insultar, não consegue me olhar nos olhos. Essa é a Abby que eu conheço. Só fogo de palha.

"Abby- eu tinha de ser firme- vamos esclarecer uam coisa! eu não estou fugindo de nada, de ninguém. Muito menos de você, pelo contrário.."

"É, o "pelo contrário" eu já percebi" - ela me encarou, cruzando os braços a minha frente.

"Eu percebi que você passou o dia sem olhar uma vez sequer nos meus olhos..."

"Porque eu teria que olhar Carter!"

"Eu não queria que você ficasse magoada comigo por eu ter sido sincero com você..." – eu falo dando um passo pra frente, vendo-a recuar um pouco. – "E eu não queria que você ficasse assim comigo... eu estou com medo de me aproximar de você hoje e falar alguma coisa que você interprete mal."

"Assim? Eu estou agindo normal com você..." – ela fala dando um outro passo pra tras.

"Estou vendo..."- eu a faço ver seus próprios atos, o que faz com que ela pare de recuar.

"Carter, vamos combinar uma coisa. Não tocamos mais nesse assunto, ok? Vai ser melhor assim..."

"Ok."- eu achei melhor contar de imediato. Não queria arrumar mais confusão.

"Bom"- ela fechou o armário, passando por mim com aquele perfume maravilhoso- "eu vou trabalhar, a gente se vê."

"Sim, a gente se vê..."

Eu vou até a recepção, pra "sorte" minha ainda tinha mais uma hora de plantão a enfrentar. Enrola um pouco e fico na area de ambbulância sentado num banco vendo o movimento passar, já tinha algum tempo que eu não ficava à toa aqui. O tempo começa a esfriar e eu não percebo, eu estava ocupado demais pensando em Abby pra me levantar daqui. Eu me levanto e começo a joga rum pouco de basquete, eu estava totalmente fora de forma, não acertava uma bola sequer.

E em mais uma tentativa de cesta, eu deixo a bola cair fora e longe de mim. A preguiça me contagia e eu busca calmamente a bola, quando vejo a mesma ser arremessada e encestada perfeitamente.

"Quem foi que disse que eu não sei jogar basquete?"- Susan se aproximou mais dele, arrancando um sorriso daquele rosto triste.

"Retiro o que eu disse..."- eu fiz uma gesto, mostrando que queria que ela jogasse novamente.

"Nada disso, Dr. Carter, sua vez!"- ela me jogou a bola, que deu uma quicada no chão antes de eu pegar.

"O que eu vou ganhar com isso?"- eu segurei a bola perto do meu corpo, encarando-a.

"Pode deixar se ser gozado quando todos souberem que eu estou jogando melhor do que você." - eu sorri, batendo a bola três vezes no chão.

"Muito pouco, quero algo mais...- eu pensei num termo correto- substancioso."

"Substancioso? Como assim? Por exemplo...?"

"Algo que me traga proveito e prazer."

"Eu sou casada Carter.. e além disso eu não trairia a confiança de uma amiga minha..."

"Quer dizer que você esta começando a me apoiar?" – eu falo arremesando a bola e acertando a cesta.

"Você sabe que eu não resisto a sua carinha triste.. eu percebi como você estava hoje.." – ela fala pegando a bola.

"Estava tão evidente assim?'

"Que você estava encarado-a babando o dia inteiro?" – ela fala rindo.

Eu corei com aquele comentário. Será que eu estava dando tão na cara?

"Ah, Susan, não ria. Você não sabe como é difícil..."

"Dificil..." – ela suspira segurando a bola.

"Eu não sei o que deu em mim.. mas finalmente eu acordei de um dia pro outro eu sonhei e idealizei como seria meu futuro ao seu lado. Nós eramos perfeitos... eu a amei, fiz com ela tudo o que eu sempre quis... eu queria fazer com Abby, realizar os meus desejos mais profundos.. queria fazer com ela todas as loucuras sem pensar no amanha, sem se preocupar com nada, eu quero ama-la de uma forma que eu nunca amei ninguem."

"Ah, é? E nesse sonho rolou de tudo foi?"- Susan me lança um olhar malicioso, me passando a bola novamente.

"Susan, Susan"- eu bato a bola um par de vezes- "amor é amor"- eu arremesso a bola- "sexo é sexo" - a bola cai dentro- "e com Abby, amor é sexo e sexo é amor."

Nesse momento eu olho para a porta do hospital, onde há uma Abby furiosa me encarando.

"Ops! Sujou! - eu vejo Susan rir e ir em direção a rua. - FUI!"

Porque as pessoas me abandonam nas horas que eu mais preciso dele. Eu vejo Abby caminhar pra longe de mim, com uma espressão furiosa, pisando no chão como se estivesse matando barato. Sera que ela ouviu algo errado? O que tem de mal eu ficar falando que eu a amo! Eu corro até a sua direção colocando uma mão no seu ombro fazendo-a virar.

"O que você quer?" – ela grita comigo.

"O que... o que você ouviu!"

"Tudo..." – ela fala cruzando os braços e me encarando.

"Tudo tudo ou não tudo que você acha que é tudo?"

"Ahn?"- ela enrugou o rosto, me fazendo ver que a tinha confundido.

"Abby... Escuta uma coisa: eu não disse nada demais, certo? Eu só.." - eu fui interronpido, pela voz rápida e agressiva.

"Escuta aqui Carter, se você pensa que eu vou voltar pra você feito um cachorrinho, você está muito enganado. Se você está com vontade de transar com alguém, tem Chicago inteiro a seu dispor. Não vem com graça, ok?"

"Não é nada, disso! Mas que coisa!" - eu já estava ficando nervoso com ela e aquela situação.

"Eu tô indo, ok? E por favor, não toquemos mais nesse assunto!"- ela saindo pisando firme, em direção a rua.

"E não pense que vai em deixar aqui falando sozinho, feito um bobo não.." – eu falo pegando de novo no seu braço.

"Ai.. – ela roda os olhos olhando pra minha mão – Me larga?"

"Não antes de esclarecermos as coisas."

"Já esta tudo esclarecido... amor é sexo e sexo é amor." – ela fala se virando e andando.

"Abby – eu corro virando-a pra ficar de frente pra mim. – Eu falei.. você ouviu tudo distorcido."

"Eu ouvi tudo perfeitamente bem, e foi bom saber antes de..". – ela de repente para de falar.

"Antes de?"

"Reconsiderar algumas coisas."

Eu sorrio com aquela afirmação, então nem tudo estava perdido. Sera que faltava pouco ara enfim amolecer o coração dela!

"Abby coração de pedra" - eu resolvi "quebrar o gelo".

Ela fez uma feição de pouco caso, mas eu pude ver também um leve sorriso.

"Eu vou indo, amanhã tenho trabalho cedo. Boa noite"- ela foi se afastando de mim...

"Durma com os anjos"- eu ainda disse antes dela dobrar a esquina. eu sei que ela ouviu.

Vou voltando ao pátio do P.S quando vejo Susan voltando, em altas gargalhadas.

"O que é tão engraçado!" – eu falo me abaixando e pegando a bola de basquete.

"Vocês dois."

"Han!"

"É obvio que se amam e ficam se matando pelos corredores do hospital. Até quando vai rolar essa enrolação!"

"E desde quando você me apoia assim?"

"Isso é outros quinhentos.. então... amansou a "fera"!"

"Amansar?- eu dei uma risada sarcástica- e quem consegue domar a Abby?"

"Você, e você sabe disso."

"Eu? Até parece..."- eu cruzei o braços, depois de passar a bola pra ela.

"É só você parar de tem tanto cuidado e agir mais que você sabe que consegue..."- ela olhou a bola por um instante? – "Vamos fazer uma...aposta?- ela me oencrou."

"Aposta? Como assim? Não gosto dessas suas idéias!"

"Eu aposto que você só consegue "acalmar" a Abby em dez dias."

"Dez dias? Ja ganhei.. se eu quiser, em três dias eu consigo o que eu quero."

"Pra quem não tinha esse poder sobre ela esta falando de um prazo muito pequeno."

"Confie em mim.. mas se eu ganhar.. o que você vai me dar?"

"Dar? Bom...se você tiver "acalmado a ferra" não sou eu quem vai precisar te dar nada, né?" - eu a vi gargalhar maliciosamente.

"Depois nós vemso o meu prêmio, então, ok? Agora eu vou repor minha energias, começo a atacar amanhã! Boa noite!"-eu fui me afastando dela, até chegar ao estacionamento e pegar meu carro. Naquela noite eu diriji, comi, tomei banho e dormi pensando nela.

_CONTINUA..._

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Tio, Tio!

Eu acordo cedo e vou tomar um café bem reforçado, sempre imaginando o que eu deveria fazer para reconquistá-la. Eu estaciono o meu carro no hospital e saio andando pelas ruas, procurando alguma coisa que me ajudasse. Mas não achava nada de interessante, então eu avisto o "nosso banco" e vou até ele, quem sabe lá eu ache alguma inspiração. Eu me sento no bando e fico encarando o rio. O que eu poderia fazer?

"Tio tio!" – uma menina fala sentando-se ao meu lado.

"É comigo?" – eu me viro pra encará-la.

"Sim, sim... Isso caiu do seu casaco."- ela me dá um papel que só depois percebo ser a minha foto com Abby...nos nossos bons tempos.

"Ah, sim. - eu encaro a foto com um sorriso - muito obrigado."

"É a sua mulher?"- ela me questiona. De onde teria vindo aquela menina? Eu olho em volta mas não vejo ninguém que possa estar com ela.

"Não, não...ela é minha.."- eu hesito um pouco de fala- "minha"- oras, era so uma garotinha- "namorada"- eu finalmente digo vendo sua expressão de felicidade.

"E porque você não casaram!"

"Porque... houveram tantas coisas."

"Mas você a ama?"

"Sim.. muito" – eu sorrio a minha afirmação.

"E o que impede vocês de casarem?" – ela me encara intrigada.

"Ela esta brigada comigo..." – eu falo olhando a foto e colocando-a no bolso.

"O que você fez com ela!"

"Coisas de casal.. mas eu não sei como reconquista-la."

"Ah isso é fácil!" – ela fala pulando do banco.

"Fácil?"- eu sorrio a ela- "então me diga como é!" - eu viro ficando de frente para ela; Eu devia estar desesperado mesmo. Ouvindo conselhos amorosos de uma criança!

"Primeiro eu tenho que saber umas coisinhas...Me deixe ver a foto dela melhor."- como uma criança com medo, eu lhe obedeço. Dou a foto sem questionar, mesmo a foto sendo meio "quente". Um beijo depois de uma noite pode conter muito mais coisas do que uma criança deve saber.

"Bonita.." – ela fala passando os dedos pela foto. – "Hum..." – ela fica pensativa com uma mão repousando no seu queixo. Eu fico olhando pra ela ancioso por sua ajuda.

"Bom... como eu entendo desses assuntos femininos e amorosos" – ela fala cruzando as pernas. – "Ela ja sabe que você a ama ne!"

Eu aceno com a cabeça afirmando que sim.

"Ela evita falar com você..?"

"Digamos que sim..."

"Ela só esta esperando que você lhe faça uma surpresa. Ela precisa de algo que nunca teve."

Deus! A menina até que tinha razão, mas...como fazer isso? Eu não tinha idéias... tinha de apelar.

"Por exemplo?"- eu perguntei, esperando que ela também me salvasse agora.

"Ah, você é muito folgado" - ela ficou de pé na minha frente- "agora é com você, John" .- E assim como ela chegou ela se foi, saiu correndo pela rua e me deixou gritando, chamando por ela.

E...só uma coisa? Como é que essa pirralinha sabia meu nome?

Resolvi esquecer isso e me concentrar mais nas coisas. Sai vagando pelas ruas, até que me dei de frente com uma floricultura. Flores? Ela não era desse tipo. Pode se ter uma idéia disso quando se leva em conta o episódio na casa dela, onde ela me disse que prefere as flores mortas. Mas se não fosse isso, o que seria? Eu não tinha como mostrar meu amor e sim dar e fazê-la sentir isso. Mas essa já outra fase do plano.

Entrei então na floricultura.

_**CONTINUA...**_


	4. Flores

Pov "Especial" de Abby

Uma palavra que define o meu dia hoje é estranho. Hoje eu acordei com uma sensação diferente que ha muito tempo não sentia. Passei o dia pensando nas coisas que aconteceram no ultimo dia. Como as pessoas podem mudar tanto, nos surpreender de uma hora pra outra! Eu entro no hospital e percebo que algumas pessoas estão olhando estranho pra mim. Olho pro quadro e vejo que o John estava trabalhando. Eu não queria encará-lo, eu estava muito confusa com meus sentimentos. Então eu me encaminho até a SDM. Entro na sala e vejo que nela há mais coisas que deveria ter. Observo melhor e vejo flores espalhadas pela sala toda. De quem serão essas flores?

Me aproximo do meu armário onde tem uma flor colada na porta dele. Eu a retiro lentamente, colocando-a na outra mão enquanto eu abria a porta do armário.

"Jesus Cristo!"- é a única coisa que eu digo quando centenas de rosas vermelhas caem em cima de mim quando abro o armário. Eram muitas, muitas mesmo.

Eu fico sorrindo para o meu ego e começo a recolher as flores antes que alguém veja. Se é que é possível que alguém não as veja. Eu tiro uma sacola que guardava uma roupa-extra e vou colocando as flores uma a uma dentro. Quando eu termino de colocar a última, escuto alguém entrando pela porta.

-"Bom dia" - graças a Deus! É a voz de Luka!

"Bom dia" - eu me limito a responder.

"Nossa, está vermelha, suada...Andou fazendo exercícios físicos?"- ele me pergunta intrigado.

"Mais do que você imagina..Tchau, vejo você por aí."- eu logo mudo de assunto e saiu pela porta indo até a recepção.

Aquele monte de pilha me encara e eu olho para ela sem animação. Vai ser um longo dia! Primeiro trauma e o que o paramedico me dá! Uma flor. Cortina dois, uma criança com pneumonia, outra flor. No quadro, no café, em todos os locais eu so vejo flores. Será que a primavera começou mais cedo e eu não percebi?

Carter hoje esta agindo normal comigo. Será que isso tudo é obra dele! Não.. acho que não, senão ele teria falado algo. Eu me sento na recepção e batem no meu ombro.

"Encomenda pra você Abby."

"Cade!" – eu falo me virando e me deparando com uma caixa maior do que eu.

"Não me diga que são..."- eu nem preciso teminar de perguntar.

"Flores" - o homem me diz, saindo logo em seguida. Eu só posso rir de tudo aquilo. Olho para frente para ver se Carter ainda estava de plantão. Qual não é a minha surpresa quando vejo uma flor colada com Durex ao lado do meu próprio nome do quadro. Eu sorrio novamente.

Eu vou até lá e a retiro com cuidado, e a ponho onde estava guardando todas as outras.

"Primavera florida, Abby?" - eu vi Chunny se aproximar de mim, seguida das outras enfermeiras.

"Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Nós que perguntamos. Quem é o admirador secreto?"

"Vocês acham que eu tenho admiradores?"

"Sai dessa Abby... se não fosse, quem faria uma coisa dessas?"

"Um paciente agradecendo?"

"Menos.. no maximo que mandariam era uma duzia de flores com assinatura e olhe la. Será que não foi ele!" – Chunny vira falando com Haleh.

"Ele esta agindo estranho mesmo esses dias. Com uma cara de bobo apaixonado."

"Ele quem!" – eu pergunto tentando participar da conversa que por acaso me dizia respeito.

"Olha a santinha..."- Haleh zomba de mim.

"Quem mais poderia ser, hein?" - eu vejo Chunny cruzar os braços me encarando- "Fiquei sabendo que ele te cantou."

"Cantou? É lógico que não! Esse povo além de espalhar fofoca, espalha errado..."- eu me indignei.

"Corta essa, Dra, já está caidinha por ele de novo?"- Halleh disse, enquanto se debruçava no balcão.

"De novo? E quando ela não esteve?" - Chunny retruca, saindo correndo antes que eu a acertasse com a prancheta.

"Vocês estao ficando loucas!" – eu de repente vejo Carter saindo da SDM pronto pra ir embora. Sera que agora ele finalmente vai me explicar algo?

"Boa tarde.." – ele fala colocando os oculos escuros.

"Ja indo Carter?" – Chunny fala fazendo-o parar e virando-se pra nós.

"Ja fiz minha parte. Ja fui muito super homem hoje, só que eu ainda não sou careca.. mas se preciso for..." – ele fala e começa a andar de novo saindo do hospital.

Eu sorrio com aquele comentario. Era ele, não tinha mais duvidas, quer dizer nunca tive, mas eu preciva de alguma confirmção para acreditar que eu não estava sonhando. Eu não acreditei quando ele foi finalmente embora. Tudo bem que aquela última frase tinha tido tudo e mais um pouco, mas... Nada comigo? Se o que ele queria era me deixar louquinha, ele conseguiu! Droga! Mas eu não vou dar o braço a torcer, não mesmo.

FIM POV´s ABBY 

_**Continua…**_

**Nota: Obrigada VillaCarby Pelas Reviews!**


	5. Colocando o Plano em Ação

Eu me controlei umas mil vezes pra não ir até Abby e falar que eu que fiz tudo aquilo, que eu a amo, que não sei viver sem ela. Mas o melhor mesmo foi esperar. A cara dela estava muito hilária. Quando ela viu aquela caixa enorme parece que estava com medo que a caixa saísse correndo atrás dela. Mas o melhor foi quando eu fui embora e ela ficou la com uma cara de quem estava esperando alguma explicação e eu simplesmente sai sem nem ao menos dizer um tchauzinho em particular pra ela. Hoje eu me sinto melhor, mais confiante, tomo um banho e saio pra fazer algumas compras, estava precisando fazer uma reforma na minha casa. Estava na hora de mudanças drásticas em minha vida. Eu tento tira-la um pouco dos meus pensamentos um pouco durante minha volta na cidade. Impossível. Então eu deixo que aqueles pensamentos me invadam a cabeça de uma vez.

Eu volto pra casa e vejo que havia dois recados na secretária. Será? Será que ela me ligou?

1a MENSAGEM

_CARTER, CARTER...UM DIA JÁ SE PASSOU, AMIGO. FEZ PROGRESSOS? FIQUEI SABENDO QUE ROSAS INVADIRAM O P.S NA MINHA AUSÊNCIA... BOA, CARTER, BOA. TE VEJO AMANHÃ, HEIN? BOA SORTE!_

2a MENSAGEM

Nada, nada, nada. Apenas um respiração. Esse povo que liga, espera a secretária atender mas não deixa reca..Ops! Será ela?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pov de Susan

Essa vai ser boa. O que uma amiga não faz pra ver dois pombinhos apaixonados reatarem? Eu não sei se fiz o certo, mas apostar com os dois for maravilhoso. Quando eu vi aquela montanha de rosas que Abby me mostrou eu não hesitei em salvar minha pele, afinal, valia tudo para eu sair vencedora disso tudo.

_Duas horas antes..._

"Duvido que você agüente só um dia antes de cair nos braços dele."

"Esta tão na cara assim?"

"Você esta sorrindo feito uma boba. Se eu fosse você faria um chamrinho antes.. o que você acha de... não sei.."

"Fale!"

"Vamos apostar, eu aposto que você resiste a ele por um dia só..."

"Eu? Eu consigo resistir muito mais que isso. Até um mês, um ano se eu quiser..."

"Aham...sei. Corta essa, Abby. Eu sei de longe quando você estpa prontinha pra correr atrás dele. Vamos fazer uma aposta! Quatro dias! Você não consegue resistir 4 dias, consegue?"

"Isso vai ser moleza!"- e deram-se as mãos, selando a aposta.

Será que eu vou conseguir faturar dos dois lados? Não sei, não. Esses dois são muito apaixonados, mas não conseguem perder. Vamos ver no que dá.

_FIM POV´s Susan_

XxxxxxxxX

Guarda-roupa novo. Tudo o que eu precisava, estou precisando tambem perder uns quilinhos, acho que esta na hora de entrar em uma academia. Eu me sento pra assistir um pouco de televisão. Porcaria, porcaria, só porcaria. Desligo a televisão e vou fazer alguns relatorios, mas não dura nem cinco minutos, muito chato, esta me dando sono. Onde Abby deve estar agora? O que ela esta fazendo? Sera que ela gostou das flores, se guardou alguma! Eu devo ligar pra ela? Não, não.. melhor não...

Amanhece eu já estou atrasado. Pego alguns papéis, aqui, outros ali. Pronto. Saio de casa sem ao menos por alguma coisa no estômago. Estou ancioso por ve-la. Eu resolvi me vestir feito " garoto grande". Um estilo mais esportivo, uma barba rala por fazer. Aquele perfume. Eu faço de tudo para chamar a atenção dela. Entro no hospital mas não vejo seu nome no quadro.

"Se ferrou...ela está no turno da noite..."- eu ouço Susan dizer, passando por mim- "que cheiro gostoso, hein? Bom, não é so o cheiro que está gostoso."

"Muito engraçada. Ela me disse que viria de manhã...Não é possível! Será que ela trocou? Por que? Será que eu fiz algo errado! Me ajuda, Susan!"- eu a vi rir completamente.

"Calma, moço. Calma. Vejo que está nervoso, hein? Eu to brincando, ja já ela deve estar por ai. Eu esqueci de por o nome dela aqui".- ela foi até o quadro e escreveu " Abby Carter".

"Susan!"- eu a repreendi quando vi Abby começar a entrar pela porta. eu fui até lá correndo e apaguei.

"Bom dia.." – ela passa sem olhar muito pra mim pegando algumas fichas.

Eu olho pra Susan que esta sorrindo pra nós.

"Eu não acredito" – eu falo pra ela – "Ela não deu nem um bom dia animado..."

"Calma.. o dia mal começou" – ela começa a rir e se afasta de mim. O que é tão engraçado aqui!

Eu me sento em uma cadeira e fico observando Abby parada mexendo em algumas fichas. Eu percebo que de vez em quando ela olha pra tras, mas disfarçando. Não se o que fazer, se falo com ela, ou se deixo tudo como esta...

"Calor..." – eu falo me abanando com uma ficha. Ela olha pra tras disfarçando um sorriso.

"Muito quente mesmo..."

Ai! Isso já ta me irritando! Eu achei que fosse ser mais fácil. Eu tenho que começar a agir um pouco mais e observar menos. Sem penar muito, eu me aproximo um pouco dela. Na verdade eu estou colado atrás dela, e com o túmutuo que está ali, estou chegando cada vez mais perto. Eu sinto minha respiração pegar na minha garganta. Alguém passa correndo e empurra todos nós, fazendo com que eu cai um pouco em cima dela, colando a minha cintura nas costas dela.

"Desculpe" - eu me afasto quando tenho um pouco mais de espeço. Pela primeira vez ela me olha completamente, e para minha surpresa, não pára mais de me encarar.

"Se aproveitando de mim! "

"O que?" – eu não acreditei quando ela falou aquilo sorrindo.

"Propriedade privada, não publica. Não pode sair pegando assim quando tiver vontade..." – ela fala colocando uma mão na cintura.

"Me empurraram, eu não tive culpa!"

"Te empurraram... humrum... sei..." - eu senti o seu perfume ao se aproximar de mim.

"Você lembra dele?"

"Não.. só sei que é perfume de homem."

Como não lembra! Foi ela que me deu esse perfume a muito tempoa atras e desde então eu nunca deixei de compra-lo.

"É "Lecros"..."- eu deixei no ar, pra ver se ela se lembraria.

"Ah..."- eu a vi dar um sorriso. Acho que ela se lembrou.

"Até que horas vai seu turno hoje?"- eu pergunto, com um cara sedutora, acho eu.

"Que te interessa?"- ela riu com a minha indignação a resposta dela- "to brincando..." - ela deu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi em toda minha vida.

"Ai, esse seu sorriso" - eu me derreti.

"O que é que tem ele?"

"Nada demais. Só que ele me hipnotiza."

"Sei..." – ela fala virando-se e pegando uma ficha. – "Caso ainda queira saber, acaba às 14 horas." – ela fala saindo de perto de mim.

"Topa almoçar fora?"

"Vou pensar no seu caso!" – ela fala antes de desaparecer.

Difícil. Se fazendo de difícil? E eu sempre gosto desse jeitinho dela. É melhor eu esquecer um pouquinho desse assunto e me concentrar no trabalho. Trabalho? Que trabalho? Isso aqui está um marasmo!. E é essa calmaria e esse silêncio que me fazem voltar o pensamento nela.

"Pensando em que ou quem?" – Deb fala se aproximando de mim.

"O que!"

"Essa cara de bobo ai, esta pensando em alguém em especial?"

"A de sempre." – eu sorrio ao meu comentário.

"Han!" – ela me encara em duvida.

"Abby."

"Vocês.. hu!"

"Não, não.. ainda não."

"Porque? Se ela ainda gosta de você.. o que impede?"

"Ela ainda gosta de mim?" – eu me faço de desentendido.

"Deixa de ser idiota John.. você sabe perfeitamente que ela não o esqueceu."

"Sera que so eu que estava cego?" – eu penso alto olhando ao redor.

"Como assim?" - ela perguntou, confusa.

"Não, nada, nada" - achei melhor deixar no ar.

"Carter, só uma coisa: aja!"- ela falou antes de também desaparecer. Essa era o dia oficial da mulheres me deixarem com a pulga atrás da orelha. Só me faltava a Susan aparecer agora...

"NA folga como sempre ne!"

"Pensou no diabo..." – eu sorrio vendo a sua cara de duvida.

"O que?"

"Nada não."

"Como estão as suas investidas?"

"Não interessa..."

"Que grosseiro!" – ela fala fazendo biquinho. – "Então, ja se agarraram?"

"Isso só diz respeito a mim e a ela..." – eu sorrio antes de sair a procura de algo para me "entreter".

Eu a vi sair da sala de trauma com as luvas ensaguentadas e o avental sujo também.

"Ué, eu pensei que não tivesse paciente aqui. De onde surgiu esse?"- eu perguntei intrigado. Realmente não vira niguém entrar.

"Por onde entram todos os outros, Carter. Sua cabeça é que deve andar muito distante."

"Tá mesmo. Você nem imagina onde..."- eu joguei. Será que ela receberia minha cantada numa boa?

"Tá mais que na hora de tentar acha-la viu..." – ela falou passando as luvas sujas no avental.

"Pra isso eu vou precisar da ajuda de alguém.." – eu percebo sua dificuldade de tirar as luvas. Então eu ando ate suas costas, ajudando-a a tirar o avental.

"Obrigada..." – ela falou virando-se pra mim. – "Qualquer coisa, eu estou a sua disposição para o que precisar." – ela falou arremessando as luvas no lixo.

Será que pra tudo! Eu pensei em falar isso, mas depois ela nao gostava do comentário. Então eu fiquei parado com uma mão no seu ombro sorrindo pra ela.

"John. John" – ela falou estalando os dedos.

"O que foi?" – eu falei assutado.

"A situação esta critica mesmo."

"Vamos direto almoçar ou você vai se trocar?"

"Que apressadinho.. eu ainda não sei se vou aceitar.."

"Não faz jogo dura não, vai. É só uma refeição."- eu apelei. Ela tinha que aceitar.

"Jogo?"- ela sorriu- "Pois é, jogo..."- ela tornou a sorrir e eu localizei Susan no fim do seu olhar.

O que seria aquilo? Não entendi nada, mas resolvi não questionar. Voltei a investir nela, afim de conseguir um "sim" ali mesmo.

"Eu pago o que você quiser..."

"Recebeu a mesada ontem foi!"

"Se quiser eu ajoelho pra voce ir comer comigo." – eu falo me ajoelhando no meio do hospital.

"Te levanta daí" – ela falou batendo no meu ombro.

"Almoça comigo?" – insisto lançando a minha melhor olhada.

"John..." – ela falou olhando pros lados vendo que todo mundo parava pra nso observar

"Por favor? Senão eu faço greve de fome..."

"Tá, tá bom, tá bom!"- ela finalmente aceitou! Acho que passou tanta vergonha que resolveu aceitar de uma vez.

"Yes!" - eu comemorei.

"Agora pára de escândalo...e todo esse fuzuê. Eu vou me trocar e já venho."

É isso! Consegui o primeiro passo! Vi Susan passar pela minha frente e eu mexi os lábios fazendo-a entender "um a zero". Ela fez uma cara de brava, de quem estava perdendo a aposta e depois entrou na SDM. Eu resolvi atender algum paciente pra ver se o tempo corria logo, afinal, não era todo dia que se almoçava com a futura mae de meus filhos. Atendi dois pacientes, repassei algumas fichas, até que finalmente fui à SDM onde encontrei Abby se olhando num espelho.

"Você fica bonita de qualquer jeito.." – eu falo vestindo minha jaqueta. Ela olha pra mim sorrindo e coloca uma bolsa no ombro. - "Pronta?" – eu falo estendendo minha mão. Ela hesita um pouco, olha pra minha mão até que a segura.

Graças a Deus! Outro bom sinal! Eu estava bem saindo bem. Pelo menos era o que eu achava. Nós saímos de mãos dadas pela recepção e eu dei uma piscada pra Susan antes de sair completamente. Eu estava empenhado a conseguir o que queria.

_**CONTINUA…**_


	6. Jantar, Sobremesa

Quando chegamos na calçada eu fiquei na dúvida de a levaria ao Ikes mesmo ou iríamos a um lugar mais sofisticado. Ela me olhou, também em dúvida, esperando que eu tomasse alguma decisão.

"O que você prefere?" - eu achei melhor deixá-la escolher.

"Ei! Foi você quem me convidou, sua escolha."- ela deixou a bomba na minha mão novamente.

"Eu estou em desvantagem, aqui" - eu lhe lancei um pequeno sorriso, esperando sua reação.

"Ai, Carter...você é inseguro demais! Então vamos pra um restaurante decente! Já que é pra sair, vamos pra longe disso aqui!"

Inseguro? Aquilo fora uma indireta? Será que estava todo mundo certo e eu estava mole demais? Eu tinha medo de assustá-la e ferrar tudo mais uma vez.

"Meu carro ou seu!"

"No meu não vai dar, esta lá em casa.. eu vim de metrô hoje..."

"Podia ter me avisado que eu tinha te pegado."

Ela olhou pra mim seriamente como se não estivesse acreditando no que ouviu.

"É eu esqueci que você me dá carona sempre..."

"É porque nunca pediu.." – eu falei abrindo as portas do carro.

Quando eu entrei no carro eu a vi sentando-se tão colada a porta, parecia que queria pular pela janela.

"Com medo de alguma coisa!" – eu falo dando a partida.

"Não, não.." – ela relaxa um pouco mais olhando pra janela.

"Se você não quiser ir pode me falar que eu não vou achar ruim.." – eu falei ligando o som.

"Qual é, Carter! Eu não tenho medo de você" - ela finalmente chegou mais perto de mim, mas nunca me olhou. Então eu resolvi prenssa-la e comecei a encará-la. Nada. ela nem subiu a cabeça, mas sabia que estava sendo vigiada por mim. Como escape, ela abriu a bolsa e começou a procurar algo que eu tinha certeza que ela não sabia o que era.

"Perdeu alguma coisa?" - eu não páro de encara-la. Acho melhor eu parar com isso antes que eu bata o carro!

"To procurando meu remédio..."- ela ainda não tira o rosto de dentro da bolsa.

"Anticoncepcional?" - eu rio, perguntando, sabendo que vou lever uma invertida.

"Engraçadinho"- ela faz uma expressão sarcástica- "Eu to tomando uns remédios para diminuir minha dor nas costas e na cabeça nesses dias" - ela finalmente me encarou

"Dias que eu te encho muito o saco?"- eu brinquei de novo.

"Você nunca me enche o saco." – ela falou jogando algumas coisas no chão do carro.

"Não!" – eu paro no sinal vendo o remédio na bolsa dela. – "Aqui esta..." – eu falo pegando o remédio – "Você também esta precisando de um óculos de grau."

"Obrigada" – ela sorri amarelo. – "Hoje você tirou o dia pra me elogiar né!"

"Você sabe que eu te amo né!" – eu falei rindo, mas depois de toquei do duplo sentido da frase.

Ela finge que não ouviu o que eu falei, talvez seja melhor assim mesmo.

"Chegamos..." – eu falei descendo do carro.

"O que se come aqui?"

"Comida e limite-se a isso" -eu ponho a mão no ombro dela, entrando no lugar.

"Que tipo de comida, Sr. Engraçadinho?"- ela me perguntou, com os olhos fixos no lugar que pareceu bastante glamuroso- "Olha o que você me faz! Olha a roupa que eu estou para entrar num lugar como esse?"

"Quer que eu corra pegar seu jaleco?"- eu sorri, tirando uma cadeira para ela sentar. Vi sua expressão envergonhada, pegando o "menu" com o garçom.- "Deixa disso, essa roupa está ótima! Olha a minha" - eu apontei pra mim mesmo- "e esse lugar não é tão chique assim, vai!"

"Eu quero salmão defumado"- desde quando ela se demora apenas 2 minutos para escolher o que quer comer?- "e uma Coca Light, por favor."- ela fechou o cardápio e entregou ao garçom.

"Light?"- eu dei um leve sorriso só para deixá-la mais brava ainda.- "Pode ser o mesmo pra mim"- eu olhei par ao garçom, entregando também o cardápio- "com exceção da coca Light, pode ser normal mesmo."

"Você devia tomar light.." – ela fala colocando a bolsa de lado.

"Porque?"

"Você... deixa pra lá..."

"Agora fale!" – eu falo afastando o que tinha na mesa pra limpar minha visão.

"Você tá uma bolinha muito fofa..." - ela falou rindo

"As mulheres gostam de ter onde pegar." – eu pisquei pra ela.

"Nem todas..."

"Se você quiser entro na academia amanha mesmo."

"Eu não tenho que querer nada." – o garçom chegou trazendo os refrigerantes.

"Você poderia trocar a normal pela light, por favor?"

"Carter, pára com isso...que vergonha"- ela colocou a mão no rosto, fazendo o garçom dar um leve e tímido sorriso.

"Pode trazer a light, por favor?"- eu encarei-o novamente.

"Sim, com certeza. Com licença"- garçom retirou a antiga trazendo a nova lata segundos depois.

"Você está muito engraçadinho hoje...comeu palhacinho a noite toda?" - ela tomou um gole do refrigerante e me encarou, cruzando os braços logo em seguida.

"Comer palhacinho, Abby? Que expressão mais chula..."

""Chula" não é muito melhor, Carter."

Nós ficamos mais dez minutos conversando banalidades sobre o hospital até chegar nossa comida. Uma delícia.

"Quanto deu a conta?" – ela falou pegando a carteira quando chego a conta.

"Eu pago."

"Sem essa John.. a gente divide."

"Eu chamei, eu pago. Pode chorar, bater o pé, fazer o que quiser, mas eu que vou pagar, ok!" – eu falei tirando o dinheiro da carteira.

"Eu pago a próxima."

"Vai ter próxima!" – eu sorri a possibilidade.

"Modo de falar.." – ela falou tentando se corrigir.

"Certo.." – eu falei me levantando da cadeira. – "O que vai ser de sobremesa!"

"E vai ter sobremesa!"

"È muito sem graça levar uma dama pra almoçar e não lhe proporcionar pelo menos um pouco de doce depois de tanto salgado." – ela olhou pra mim como se fosse rir da minha cara.

"Não, Carter...não quero não, obrigada" - ela ficou séria de repente e eu fiquei intrigado, olhei-a de um jeito estranho, segundo ela.

"Que foi?"- ela perguntou diante da minha cara que não devia estar nada boa –"sobremesa engorda."

"Abby, pára com isso, vai! Você bem sabe que não tá gorda nem vai ficar...Tá falando isso só pra eu jogar confete e dizer que você está é ..."- eu me contive. Se eu dissesse "gostosa" era o fim dos meus dias.

"Estou..." – ela subiu a cabeça indicando que eu continuasse.

"Em forma..." – ela sorriu – "eu estou em forma de balão e nem estou tão preocupado."

"Talvez por você ser homem..."

"Mas confiei em mim, não é um sorvete que vai te engordar, e eu sei algumas formas de perder calorias rapidinho."

Eu não acredito. Mas uma vez eu não estou controlando as minhas palavras.

"Tudo bem..." – ela falou rindo. – "Mas agora eu que vou pagar..."

"E quem decide o lugar sou eu!"

"Tudo bem..."- ela responde entrando no carro. Ambos estamos bem mais a vontade agora depois desse almocinho delicioso.

Eu rodo a cidade procurando uma sorveteria. Parece que todas resolveram se esconder para o meu desespero. Ou para minha sorte. Isso vai depender da reação dela quando eu falar a próxima frase.

"Não to vendo nenhuma sorveteria por aqui e esse calor já tá me matando...não serve um sorvetinho no meu apartamento mesmo?"- eu jogo e suplico que ela não me entenda mal. É melhor não encara-la.

"Seu apartamento?"- eu a encaro com coragem, vendo-a arquear as sobrancelhas.

"É, eu aprendi a fazer uma balada split...hum...delícia!"

"Hum..." – ela ficou batendo os dedos na bolsa enquanto pensava. – "Só vou aceitar o seu convite porque esta um calor enorme, mas eu só vou poder pouco tempo pois tenho que resolver algumas coisas mais tarde."

"Tudo bem.. não demorará mais que meia hora..." – eu falei pegando o caminho pra minha casa.

Em pouco tempo chegamos em casa, eu acho que nunca quis chegar tão rapido em casa como hoje, no carro a gente sempre ficava em silêncio, sem assunto. Eu abri e a porta e indiquei que ela entrasse. Ela colocou suas coisas no sofá da sala e eu alevei até minha cozinha, pedindo que ela esperasse na bancada pela sobremesa. Abri o congelador tirei o pote.

"Descasca as bananas pra mim?"- eu pus duas bananas da frente dela e ela sorriu, maliciosa.

"Aham" - mas conteve o riso.

Eu andei até a dispensa para pegar as caldas voltando rapidamente com uma de caramelo, outra de chocolate e a última de morango.

"Só chocolate ou as três?"- eu perguntei quando terminei de abrir as embalagens. Eu sabia que ela amava chocolate.

"Chocolate está bem."

Eu derramei uma porção generosa da pasta na travessa cumprida e ajeitei a banana, colocando-a com um garfo. Então peguei três bolas de sorvete de chocolate e coloquei ao lado da banana. Por último coloquei a colher de sobremesa com um guardando ao lado dela.

"Prontinho."

"Muito bem. Melhorou bastante na cozinha, hein?"- ela piscou pra mim antes de dar a primeira colherada na guloseima- "não vai preparar a sua não?"

"Na verdade, não. Não estou com muita vontade de tomar sorvete, vou ficar só na banana" - eu respondi, comendo metade na banana numa mordida só.

Pensei que ela fosse ficar brava por eu não estar comendo com ela, mas me enganei.

"Azar o seu.."- ela disse, antes de recomeçar a comer do doce com vontade. Parecia uma criança. Parecia Julie quando comia sorvete. Olhinhos brilhando.. – "John... John.." – ela falou me cutucando.

"Hum!" – eu falo remoendo a banana.

"Você pode me arranjar um pouco d´agua!"

"Esteja a vontade pra pegar.." – eu falei me sentando no banco.

"É desse jeito que você recebe suas visitas!"

"E quem disse que você é visita aqui!" – eu falei enquanto ela abria a geladeira e pegava a agua. – "Coloca pra mim também!"

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo pegando um copo pra mim.

"Folgado... "

"Você quer canudinho?" – eu falei abrindo a gaveta que estava na nossa frente.

"O que é isso!" – ela falou colocando a mão em cima da caixa.

"Agora não é hora pra isso." – eu falei fechando a gaveta.

"Pra isso?" – ela olhou pra mim colocando a colher na boca e enrugando a testa.

"É, isso só depois da meia noite..."- eu digo, vendo a curiosidade cubrir sua expressão

"Qual é, diz logo o que tem ai!"

"Não, já disse que não"- eu me ponho diante da gaveta, impossibilitando-a de abrir.

"Tá, tá bom então..." - eu a vi virar as costas e ir direção a sala, toda "nervosinha".

"Não vai terminar seu sorvete?" - eu perguntei apontando para a travessa ainda com um restinho de banana e sorvete.

"Não" - ela disse secamente, colocando a bolsa no ombro – "tenho que ir, obrigada pela banana split."

"Ei! Calma aí!"- eu fui até a sala e toquei seu braço – "vai embora só por causa disso? Que stress.."- eu fui bem irônico vendo a ficar mais nervosa ainda.

"Eu não estou estressada, eu so tenho que ir embora."

"E vai saindo assim?"

"Assim?" – ela se virou fazendo aquela "expressão" delicada que estava antes.

"Sem nem se despedir direito." – eu sorrio vendo sua expressão aliviar um pouco.

"Eu já disse tchau..."

"Mas eu não disse que você podia ir embora."

"E você tem que deixar algo aqui!"

"Humrum.." – eu falei trancando a porta da sala. – "Você só sai daqui quando se despedir direito."

"Não to pras suas criancices hoje, Carter..."- ela cruzou os braços, me encarando profundamente pela primeira vez naquele dia.

"Agora é sério, se você for embora agora eu vou achar que você é uma menina mimada..."- eu sentei no sofá. Era matar ou morrer- senta aqui, vai- eu disse e implorei aos céus que ela não me deixasse falando sozinho.

"Eu não sou mimada, Carter, você sabe disso"- ela veio se aproximando lentamente, até sentar no sofá ao meu lado. – "Não tem nem como eu ser. Quem vai me mimar? Minha mãe?"- ela riu ironicamente.

"Se você quiser.. eu posso te mimar um pouco." – eu disse sorrindo.

"Não, obrigada... ja passei dessa fase."

"Então..." – eu falei na tentativa e puxar algum assunto.

"Posso ir embora?"

"Pra que a pressa? Se o dia é longo."

"Carter..."

"Ok.. mas você tem que se despedir direito e prometer que vai fazer o que eu quiser amanha."

"Fazer o que você quiser?- ela se indignou- "Nem que a vaca tussa! Já está ficando tarde e eu preciso fazer relatórios, relatórios e mais relatórios" - ela voltou a pegar a bolsa no colo, mas eu sabia que ela não queria ir.

"Fica mais um pouco vai..."- eu fiz um charme, pegando no braço dela, fazendo com que ela ficasse mais perto de mim. Era tarde demais. Ela já estava de pé, perto da porta e pelo o que o seu rosto me dizia, não estava disposta a mudar de opinião.

"Não, tô indo, agora é sério" - ela veio até perto de mim, me dando um beijo no rosto que me estremeceu todo.

Eu queria tanto tirar proveito daquele momento, sentir mais o gosto dela. Eu tinha saudade daquele gosto, daque cheiro, daquele toque. Eu tinha saudade dela e do nosso amor.

"Que horas é seu plantão amanhã?" - eu resolvi deixar para atacar de vez amanhã. Era o meu último dia com a aposta da Susan.

"Eu entro no fim da tarde, provavelmente vou virar a noite. E você?"- bingo! Ela estava interessada! Pronto, fisguei! Ou não? Poxa, era uma simples pergunta, eu não tinha que me preocupar tanto assim.

"Provavelmente farei o mesmo...ainda não sei, depende do movimento."

"Então.. a gente se vê amanha.." – ela falou andando até a porta.

"Mal posso esperar.." – eu falei rindo, tentando esconder minhas segundas intenções com ela. – "Quer que eu te leve em casa!"

"Não, precisa não.. obrigada de qualquer forma. Tchau..."

Eu fiquei olhando ela ir embora, como eu queria que ela mudasse de ideia e voltasse correndo, dizendo que queria passar o resto do dia, dos dias comigo na minha casa, mas nem tudo é como a gente sonha. Eu volto pra dentro de casa e vou ate a cozinha onde ate pouco tempo ela tinha estado. Eu me pego encarando a tigela da banana split, coloco a colher na boca só pra ver se eu ainda conseguia lembrar do seu gosto. Será que eu estava ficando louco? Me levanto, lavo a louça e subo pra tomar um banho. Meus dias passavam lentos e só o que eu conseguia fazer, é passar horas e horas tentar bolar alguma forma de reconquistá-la. Não era preciso muito pra sentir o gosto dela. Aquele gosto que tanto me fazia falta. Eu fiquei com aquela colher na boca até não mais sentir aquele gosto. E assim eu passei o resto da tarde, com aquele gosto, com aquele lembrança e aquela esperança.

_**Continua..**_


	7. Opções Tentadoras

Diferente dos outros dias, eu acordei tarde. Tomei um longo banho e me deitei pra ver um filme que estava passando na televisão. Vi que na minha secrtaria eletronica estavam piscando três mensagens.

"_Ccaaarter! Ultimo dia! To so te lembrando! Beijos Susan!"_

"_John.. não esqueça que hoje teremos uma reunião em familia. Você não pode faltar, são assuntos do interesse de todos. "_

"Reunião? Que porcaria é essa? Eu não acredito.. pelo menso eu posso usar a desculpa do plantão."

"_John.. eu tentei te ligar, mas o telefone so chamava.. obrigada pelo passeio de ontem.. hum.. é so isso mesmo. Abby!"_

Aquelas mensagens misturaram os meus sentimentos. Susan: ela vai ver com quantos paus se fazem uam canoa hoje. Família? Que porre! Vou dar um jeito de dar cano nisso. Abby? HAHAHAHA! Sem comentários... Me ligar só por ligar? Bingo!

Eu procurei o que fazer pela tarde mas por incrível que pareça, não tinha serviço, nem relatórios nem nada. Almocei no meio da tarde e só pedi que a noite chegasse logo. Pela primeira vez na vida eu estava louco para ir trabalhar. A noite começou a chegar aos pouquinhos e logo estava eu, me preparando para ir trabalhar. Outro banho, gel no cabelo, perfume. AQUELE perfume. Calça jeans surrada, camiseta preta. O perfeito molecão. Hoje eu ia agarrar a minha menina.

Eram quase 7 horas da noite quando eu cheguei finalmente no hospital. Talvez eu tivesse exagerado mesmo. As enfermeiras faziam seus comentários e todos me olhavam de modo diferente. Eu tinha exagerado? Eu olhei no quadro e vi o nome dela. Ponto! tudo começava a se encaixar. Ia ser a noite perfeita.

"Hummmm..." – Susan chegou se aproximando de mim. – "Nem eu resistiria a um homem como esses."

"Boa noite pra vocÊ tambem Susan."

"Nada ainda ne!" – ela falou rindo.

"Ria. Muito... ria ate nao poder mais. Mais tarde eu vou rir na tua cara de isso tudo.. e você vai ficar pelos cantos fazendo cara de enterro que eu te conheço."

"Carter revoltadozinho... vou ate me afastar.. mas volto pra saber de novidades.. ha.. ela esta na cortinha 2, caso você tenha interesse."

Eu não falei mais nada, procurei por algum paciente que estava no mesmo local que ela e me encaminhei até la. Eu encontrei um caso que parecia simples na cortina três, bem de frente para onde ela estava. Para o início da minha anciosidde em ve-la a cortima estava fechada e nenhum barulho saia dali. Em menos de 5 minutos eu já havia liquidado o caso. O meu sangue já estava subindo. O que ela estava fazendo ali tanto tempo, com a cortina fechada nem fazer um som? Meus pensamentos viagaram quando Chunny fechou o sorriso, vindo na minha direção.

"Você pode atender aquela mulher ali, Carter?"- ela apontou para uma senhora sentada na sala de espera.

"Claro, pode trazer..." - ela virou as costas ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. O que diabos estava havendo?

A senhora, muito simpático veio até mim e logo começou a se queixar de todas as dores possíveis. Eu a atendi mas não deixem um só instante de observar aquela cortina, estava tudo muito silencioso, ninguem entrava nem saia dali. Pedi pra senhora esperar, inventando que iria pedir alguma opinião medica quando me aproximei da cortina 2.

"Abby!" – eu falo tocando no pano sem resposta. – "Eu posso entrar!"

Nada. Silêncio absoluto.

"Abby!" – eu insisto. – "Esta tudo bem ai!" – eu ja estava ficando desesperado so imaginando o que o paciente poderia ter feito com ela.

"Abby!" – eu quase gritei quando abri a cortina e não vi ninguem.

Ai! Que raiva! A Susan me paga, ah, me paga!

Eu olhei para trás e pedi licença a senhora que antes eu estava atendendo. Ela que me desculpasse, mas eu ia dar o troco em Susan. Eu me aproximei da recepção, vendo Susan olhar alguma fichas no balcão.

"Muito engraçado, Susan" - eu fiquei de costas para a porta do P.S para olha-la melhor- "isso não se faz, você vai me pagar! Não perde por esperar" - eu controlei o riso e ainda ia falar poucas e boas se não fosse o comentário dela.

"Se eu fosse você, parava por ai..."- ela olhou para as minhas costas e eu pudia ter certeza de que ela estava entrando.

"Bom noite" - ela colocou o copo de café no balcão e foi direto ao quadro de pacientes.- "E o movimento?"

Eu aproveitei que ela estava entredida com aquilo e fuzilei Susan com os olhos, que ria em silêncio sem parar.

"Boa noite.." – eu finalmente respondi vendo-a sorrir. – "Não esqueça da promessa, ok?" – eu pisquei e sai de perto dali, depois ela mudava de ideia, era melhor não arriscar.

Voltei a velhinha e finalmente pedi os exames necessários para ela. Peguei mais algumas fichas, atendi alguns pacientes, mas ainda não tinha falado nada demais com Abby desde que eu a vi na recepção. Quando eu estou examinando uma paciente dentro de um quarto, ela surge pela porta atras de um rapaz que estava na cama ao lado.

"Você poderia tirar a camisa pra examina-la melhor!" – eu falo com a moça. Ela não responde, fic aolhando pra mim com uma cara de quem estava hipnotizada por algo que nunca tinha visto antes. – "Sra. Lisa" – eu bati no seu ombro.

"Desculpe-me.. o que você estava falando?"

"Gostaria que a senhora levantasse sua camisa para eu axamina-la melhor."

Eu olhei para o lado e vi Abby atender o rapaz. Ela de vez em quando olhava pra mim controlando o seu sorriso.

"Mas você, logo você, me vendo nua!"

"Eu? O Que tem eu!"

"Não tem alguém mais feio?"- eu não pude conter o meu riso diante daquela pergunta. Na verdade eu entendi muito bem, mas eu tinha que me fazer de "santinho".

"Desculpe...como disse?"- eu franzi a testa, dando a entender que não havia entendido mesmo. Até que não sou tão mau ator assim.

"Justo o médico mais gostoso desse lugar?"- eu vi que a pergunta não mais era pra mim e sim a Abby que intercalava seus olhares entre seu paciente e a minha "cena".

Não tinha como eu não olhar de lado. Eu TIVE de ver a reação dela. Melhor do que eu esperava. Ela sorriu, não acreditando no que ouvira. E depois fez um gesto que eu podia jurar que significava "fazer o que, né?".

"Bom, só posso dizer..."- eu vi a mulher levantando a blusa rapidamente – "com todo o prazer."

Examinei-a rapidamente e anotei algumas observações na sua ficha. Eu olhei d enovo pro lado e podia jurar que Abby estava enrolando com aquele paciente.

"Depois eu volto pra quando chegar seus exames." – eu falei saindo da sala sendo seguindo por Abby.

"Arrasando corações hein Dr. Carter!" – ela falou me alcançando.

"Só faz levantar a minha auto-estima... então.. mais tarde.. eu e você, você e eu!"

"Nós" – ela sorriu. – "Creio que sim, vai dar certo.. se as coisas não mudarem ate la."

"Mudarem!" – eu franzi a minha testa. – "Porque elas iriam mudar?"

"Você pode desistir.. estar cansado.. ou qualquer outra coisa."

"Eu? Tem nem perigo, estou firme e forte... você que me preocupa. Acho que não acompanha meu ritmo."

"Carter, Carter...acho que você "desacostumou" de mim..."- ela começou a andar rápido na minha frente, sem me deixar chance para dar um resposta a altura.

Eu andei mais uns passos antes de dar de encontro com Susan, longe, sorrindo e piscando pra mim. Eu pensei em ir até lá mais fui surpreeendido por duas macas que entraram rapidamente pela porta principalmente, trazendo dois traumas. Ninguém estava por perto, eu acompanhei a primeira maca e ela pegou a segunda. Susan veio comigo e entramos nas salas opostas.

A noite foi mais longa do que eu esperava. Mas o sorriso que Abby soltava de vez em quando, me ajudou a aguentar até o final. Quando faltavam vinte minutos para acabar o meu plantão eu fui atras de saber aonde ela estava.

"Você viu a Abby por ai!" – eu perguntei pra Sam.

"Tente a SDM, ela já estava se arrumando pra ir embora."

"Ja?" – eu mal respond i e sai correndo pra evitar quer uma "tragédia" acontecesse - - "Abby!" – eu gritei abrindo a porta da SDM. Ela virou pr aim com uma cara assustada, eu parei ao lado de uma cadeira tentando respirar.

"O que aconteceu?" – ela se aproximou de mim preocupada.

"Eu pensei que você ja estava indo embora."

"E isso é motivo pra quase me matar do coração?"- ela pos a mão sobre o peito sinalizando o susto – "eu ainda estou aqui..."

"Isso é bom..."- eu sorri, colocando uma mão no queixo pensativo.

"Pensando em que?"- ela me lançou um olhar que podia me matar.

"Eu estou indo... falta muito pra você acabar ai?"- ela bocejou, sinalizando o cansaço. Mas ainda sim eu estava feliz. Ela estava interessada no meu horário. Ela tinha segudas intenções! Ou não? Eu não respondi e fui até o meu armario ajeitar algumas coisas antes de sair. Ela sentou-se no sofa, colocando as mãos no queixo me observando.

"John.." – ela falou se levantando – "Se você demorar mais um segundo, eu vou embora."

"Estou pronto" – eu falei num pulo. – "Que apressadinha, hein!"

Eu me aproximei dela, colocando um braço em volta dos seus ombros levando-a pra fora da SDM. Eu olhei para os lados procurando pela Susan. Onde ela se enfiava nos momentos que eu mais precisava que ela presenciasse algumas certas cenas! Nós nos encaminhamos pra fora do hospital, parando na baía de ambulâncias.

"Pra onde nós vamos!" – ela perguntou quando eu segurei sua mão.

"Boa pergunta!"- eu quis dar uma de engraçadinho. Mal sabia eu que quase iria me ferrar por isso.

Ela ficou olhando pro nada, pro movimento da rua. Eu precisava pensar rápido. Nada me vinha na cabeça. O tempo começava a mudar e tudo indicava um noite fria em Chicago. Convida-la pra minha casa? Eu não podia fazer isso ao menos que quisesse assinar meu suicidio.

"Quer saber, Carter...vamos deixar pra outro dia, vai!"

"Não!"- eu gritei desesperado. Não podia deixar ela escapar. Eu estava tão perto...

"Sério, Carter... to com sono, to morta, são quase 4 horas da madrugada e você ainda fica ai de brincadeira..."- ela coçou os olhos, bocejando mais uam vez.

Eu vi que era a hora de parar. Eu estava usando aquilo como mecanismo de defesa para disfarçar o que eu realmente queria. Era agora ou nunca.

Eu avancei um passo, vendo sua reação. Ela nem se moveu. Então eu afastei o seu cabelo que teimava em voar com o vento, colocando-o atras de sua orelha. Com minhas mãos, segurei seu queixo, olhando nos seus olhos. Eu estava com medo de fazer aquilo e estragar tudo, mas não tinha mais como esperar. Deslizei minhas mãos pela sua cintura trazendo-a mais perto de mim sentindo a sua respiração. Segurei-a num abraço antes de me afastar novamente e buscar seus olhos. Lentamente eu fui encostando o meu rosto no seu e eu senti que ela estava apoiando o seu contro contra o meu. Sem hesitar alcancei seus labios começando um beijo

No primeiro instante ela me pareceu meio fria e distante. Parecia que ela ia recuar. Eu não podia deixá-la fazer isso. Como eu disse antes, eu tinha que "pegar ela de jeito". Eu fui andando com ela até a parede, sem parar de beijá-la.

Eu a encostei na parede e fui mais audacioso no beijo. Aquilo tinha tanto de mim, tanto dela, tanto de nós. Eu vi a bolsa dela começar a cair pelo ombro. Pensei em parar mas pensando melhor, poderia estragar tudo. Ela já estava respondendo melhor o meu beijo e eu ousei colocar a minha mão nas suas costas. Eu tinha que me controlar, não podia ir além. Ela levou seus braços, apoiando-se no meu ombro largando a bolsa no chão. Enquanto intensificavamos o beijo, fazia carinhos de leve na minha nuca. Quando eu finalmente afastei o meu corpo do seu. Continuei segurando-a no abraço olhando nos seus olhos. Fazia algum tempo que ela não me encarava por tanto tempo, quando eu menos esperava ela me puxou para outro beijo.

"Abby" – eu falei quando finalmente deicidimos parar para respirar um pouco.

"Nós ainda vamos sair!" – ela me falou sorrindo.

"Se a minha companhia não for de incomodo para você... vamos sim."

"Engraçadinho" - ela pegou a bolsa do chão e foi pra frente, quando eu literalmente "sai de cima dela". Pensei que ela fosse me deixar falando sozinho e aproveitei para dar um passo a frente e dar uma olhada se alguém havia nos visto.

Não vi ninguém por perto. Melhor assim. Isso ainda podia dar muito rolo. Eu ainda estava no meus pensamento quando ela me chamou.

"Vem logo! Eu to com sono..." - ela estendeu a mão e eu a segurei indo em direção ao carro. tinha dado certo, eu mal me continha de tanta felicidade.

O meu carro estava do outro lado da rua. Eu abri a porta para ela e entrei, quando escutei um grito chmando meu nome. Aquela voz era familiar, mas eu não vi ninguém. Esqueci daquilo e tomei o rumo. Pra onde? Eu andei por algumas ruas, procurando por algum lugar aberto, mas ja estava tudo fechando. Olhei para o lado e vi Abby que estava praticamente cochilando. Eu liguei então o som e ela, como sempre, mudou para alguma estação de sua preferencia.

"Esta é a Abby que eu conheço" – eu falei rindo.

"Estou ficando tonta de rodar.. pelo que eu te conheço, você não tem a minima ideia de onde vai me levar ne?"

"Sim..." – eu dei um sorriso amarelo. Ela então se aproximou de mim, colocando sua cabeça no meu ombro.

"Vamos pensar.. quase cinco horas. O que esta aberto?"

"Lojas de conveniencia, posto de gasolina, algum boteco de esquina... tem uma locadora que fica 24 horas.. dava pra alugar um filme... ou ir a farmcia, padaria, ou supermercado. O que você prefere!"

"Opções tentadoras...mas eu acho que vou preferir ir pra casa, apenas minha cama pode me salvar hoje" - ela riu, bocejando pela 3a vez naquela noite.

"Você vai me fazer atravessar a cidade toda pra te levar em casa?"- eu intercalava meus olhares nela e no trânsito.

"Ué..."- ela levantou do meu ombro e me encarou- "você não me ofereceu uma carona?" - ela me olhou de canto de olho.

"Tá cer.." - eu ia dizer que era um brincadeira e que já iria leva-la pra casa quando ela me interrompeu.

"Você sugerindo o que? Que eu passe a noite no seu apartamento?"

"Não...não é o que você está pensando"- ela não podia pensar isso - "eu só achei que não haveria problema se eu tivesse um encontro com o meu sofá enquanto você desfruta da minha caminha dura..."- eu lembrei do quanto ela gostava da minha cama. Sempre dizia que curava a dor nas costas dela.

"Olha.." – ela se ajeitou no banco – "se não fosse pelo horario, se eu não tivsse que trabalhar amanha, até que eu ia te explorar e pedir que você me levasse em casa. Então.. já que estamos tão perto, eu aceito a sua proposta. Mas a cama é minha!"

"Sem problemas! Eu te dou a chave do quarto, da sala, do banheiro, pode se trancar em casa se quiser. Eu não chego nem perto." – eu levantei meus braços rindo.

"Bom mesmo.." – ela fala rindo. – "Se apressa.. senão você vai ter que me levar rebocada pra cama."

"Até que não é uma má ideia..."

"John..." – ela bateu na minha coxa. "John".. isso era um bom sinal. – "Deixa de ser taradddo!"

Cinco minutos depois nós tinhamos chegado a porta do meu apartamento. Eu desci rapidamente, mas não deu nem tempo de eu abrir a porta pra ela. Quando cheguei do outro lado, ela já estava fechando a porta, se encolhendo toda.

"Frio...?" - eu perguntei para não criar "clima".

"Pode apostar..."

Nós entramos e eu fechei a porta da coredor, enquanto ela subia as escadas. Eu a deixei ir na frente. Queria saber se ela ainda lembrava qual era o meu apartamento.

"21, 22...23? É esse?"- ela parou em frente a porta de um ap. ao lado do meu.

"Errado...24! Que memória fraquinha, hein? Como conseguiu passar em medicina?"- ela coloquei a chave na porta entrando logo em seguida.

"Gracinha...24, hein? Número suspeito!"- ela entrou atrás de mim, colocando a bolsa no sofá.

"Se você quier eu te provo o que eu possuo de 24 em mim." – eu falei ligando as luzes.

"Credo.." – ela deitou-se no sofa. – "Fique com a cama, eu me rendo..."

"Nada disso. Sofá é meu, se levante daí" – eu puxei seus braços. – "eu te levo até lá..."

"Humrum.." – eu praticamente a reboquei ate a cama. Ela rapidamente se deitou, sem nem esperar que eu trocasse os lençois.

"Quer que eu troque os lençois pra você? quer uma camisa! Alguma coisa pra dormir mais livre?"

"Camisa seria uma boa. Lençol não, deixa esse aqui mesmo."

Eu peguei na minha gaveta alguma roupa coloquei na cama, tirei uma toalha, deixei na cadeira, peguei uma roupa pra mim e tirei a chave da porta para lhe entregar.

"Eu tava brincando, credo, Carter!" - ela tirou a bota e eu vi aquela meia de "menininha" que ela usava.

"Você que sabe! Vou deixar aqui em cima, por via das dúvidas..."- eu coloquei a chave em cima do armário.- "a propósito...bela meia.."- eu encostei a porta para deixa-la se trocar.

Escutei a risada dela antes de ir até o outro quarto me trocar. Estava acostumado a domir de cueca, mas hoje eu tive que abrir um excessão e dormir com um short e uma camiseta branca. Fui até a sala e liguei a TV, indo até a cozinha pegar alguma coisa pra comer. Nada, pra variar. Voltei na sala e comecei a ver um programa quando escutei uns passos na minha direção.

"Oi..."- ela apareceu vestindo apenas a camiseta preta e as meias.

"Cade todo o seu sono?"

"A cama absorveu... posso me sentar ai!"

"Claro" – eu afastei um pouco dando espaço pra ela se sentar.

"O que esta passando de bom?"

"Bom! Nada.. coloquei nessa porcaria ai enquanto o sono não vem."

"Você não costumava ter insonia." – ela se aproximou de mim colocando sua cabeça no meu ombro.

"Nem tenho... você quer comer alguma coisa!" – eu falei mordendo o meu sanduiche frio.

"O seu sanduiche."

"Esta uma porcaria.. esta gelado... você não vai gostar..."

Ela abocanhou um grande pedaço do meu lanche, ficando com maionese em volta da boca. Ela ainda mastigava quando eu me aproximei um pouco do rosto dela. Ela terminou de engolir e eu passei a minha lígua na boca dela, limpando o rosto. Eu não resisti aquele olhar que ela me deu e me aprofundei no beijo. Aquilo não ia dar certo. Mas aquele escurinho, aquele frio, aquele clima. Tudo estava pendendo para "aquele" lado. Ela passou a mão no meu tórax e eu pedi a todos os santos que ela parasse de me tocar se eu não quisesse "passar vexame". Eu tentei manter minhas mãos em local seguro, eu não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse, não hoje, eu precisava que ela continuasse confiando em mim, não queria que tudo fosse por agua abaixo.

"Depois eu sou tarado." – eu falei separando o beijo. Ela sorriu, voltando a me agarrar, mas eu me afastei novamente.

"O que foi!" – ela faz uma carinha irresistivel.

"Regras são regras.. temos que esperar um pouco para que isso aconteça" – ela enrrugou a testa, mas se afastou sorrindo.

"Melhor mesmo.. desculpa..." – ela me deu um beijo.

"Estamos aqui pra isso.. não precisa se desculpar" – eu a abracei. – "Vamos dormir!"

"Juntos!" – ela virou o rosto olhando pra mim.

"Sobre o mesmo plano"- eu expliquei, vendo a expressão dela.

"Se você quiser.."- ela fez a carinha dengosa que eu tanto amava- "vem..."- ela me estendeu a mão e eu rapidamente desliguei a TV e abracei-a por trás, na cintura, indo até o quarto.

Entramos no quarto e eu vi a roupa dela sobrada sobre a mesa. Ela deitou na cama esparramando-se toda enquanto eu fui até o banheiro escovar os dente.

"Tem umas escova sobrando ai?"- ela perguntou, levantando um pouco a cabeça.

"Até duas" - eu peguei os dois pacotes, mostrando a vermelha e a roxa- "qual você prefere?"

"Eu quero a roxa!"- ela levantou rapidamente e se juntou a mim no banheiro.

"Você sabe que é falta de educação entrar no banheiro dos outros sem pedir licença!" – eu falei cuspindo na pia.

"Esse banheiro tambem é meu."

"É! Sabia não..." – eu me sentei no sanitario vendo-a escovar os dentes.

"Humhum.." – ela praguejou cuspindo na pia. – "O que você esta esperando?"

"Queria fazer xixi..."

"Pode fazer ue!" – ela sentou na pia olhando pra mim.

"Nem a pau!"- eu disse indignado. Pensando bem, eu morria de vergonha.

"Qual é, Carter? Não tem novidade alguma pra mim aí!"- ela indicou a mim.

"Eu tenho vergonha, vai! Faz tempo, muito tempo..."- eu fingi filosofar.

"Eu não vou sair daqui"- ela cruzou os braços e me encarou, eu já estava quase fazendo nas calças! Não tinha jeito, eu iria ter que aguenta-la ali. Eu virei de costas e comecei a abrir o short.

"Ei! Eu tava brincando..."- ela saiu rapidinhu e encostou a porta.

Eu terminei, lavei as mãos e sai. Vi-a sentada na cama, tentando ligar a TV no controle. Tadinha. Há quanto tempo ela estaria ali?

"O controle tá quebrado...tem que ligar aqui mesmo" - eu fui ate a TV e liguei.

"Obrigada por avisar" - eu a vi emboçar um sorriso, sem o brilho que tinha antes.

"Que foi?"- eu engatinhei pela cama até ela. O que tinha acontecido? ela estava diferente.

"Carter" - "Carter" de novo não! – "desculpa mas...dá pra você dormir no sofá mesmo?"- ela fez uma expressão meio envergonhada.

"Ta" - eu não pude deixar de me chatear. Eu teria feito algo errado?

Eu fui indo até a porta e quando estava quase fechando a porta ela disse:

"Desculpa, não fique chateado. Só não quero estragar tudo...mais um vez."

"Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Estávamos quebrando as regras." – eu a vi sorri quando o meu comentário – "Apago o luz?"

"Por favor..."

Eu sai do quarto e fiz meu espaço pro sofá. Eu não deveria ficar triste, afinal, depois de tanto batalhar eu havia conseguido o que conseguia e iria batalhar pra manter as coisas bem entre nós. Eu olhei pela janela e vi que ja estava amanhecendo. Então finalmente eu senti meus olhos pesarem, foi quando eu cai no mais profundo sono.

_**Continua…**_


	8. Amanhã, um novo dia

Eu levantei com um barulho vindo da cozinha. Pego o meu relógio e vejo que passavam das onze horas. Sento no sofá, tentando abrir os olhos, mas eles teimavam em fechar. Me levanto cambalendo indo até a cozinha, onde fiquei parado na porta vendo-a abrir minha geladeira.

"Desculpa mas eu to morrendo de fome..."- ela fechou, indo até a pia e cortando um pedaço de queijo.

"Achou alguma coisa prestável pra comer?"- eu coço meus olhos ainda com sono.

"Aham" - ela fala de boca cheia- "esse queijo é uma delícia..."

"Que horas é seu plantão?"- eu perguntei, experimentando o tal queijo.

"Só a noitinha, mas eu já vou indo, ok? Obrigada por tudo..."- ela foi pegando as coisas – "sua camiseta está debaixo do travesseiro..."

"Você está sem carro..."- eu tentei lembra-la.

"Chamei um taxi,..."

"Eu podia te deixar em casa... não é incomodo algum.. você vai gastar dinheiro a toa."

"Não se preocupe com isso..." – ela falou prendendo o cabelo. – "Mas obrigada de qualquer forma."

"Eu posso pelo menos te levar ate a porta!"

"Claro..." – ela sorriu. Eu levei-a ate a porta. Sera que eu tiha feito algo errado? Nem um beijo. Nem uma palavra carinhosa, nada.. – "Ele ja chegou.." – antes de sair ela me deu um selinho. – "Ate mais tarde."

"Até!" – eu acenei da porta vendo-a entrar no taxi.

Eu me sentei no sofá, estava pensando no que eu poderia ter feito de errado. Se eu tivesse dormido com ela, acho que seria o meu pior erro, mas ate isso eu evitei. Eu continuei a pensar naquilo até pegar no sono. Acordei um pouco tarde, bem mais do que eu estava acostumado. Eu não tive vontade de almoçar nem nada. Aproveitei para ir a um supermercado comprar algumas coisas para abastecer a geladeira, afinal agora não era só eu quem ia comer lá. Ou era? Eu realmente estava com medo. Voltei pra casa e não resisti a tentação de ligar pra ela. Casa: secretária eletrônica. Achei melhor não deixar recado. Celular: caixa postal. Onde diabos ela havia se metido? Eu preferi não me estressar com aquilo, senão eu ficaria louco, ela ja estava virando uma obsessão na minha vida. Olhei para o relógio e vi que ja estava mais que atrasado. Tomei ainda um banho sem a menor pressa e segui para o hospital. Entrei diferente de outros dias. Eu não estava para amigos hoje. Fui diretamente deixar minhas coisas no armário e procurei me ocupar com casos complicados. Andei de um lado pro outro, atendi mais pacientes que o normal, ate que comecei a sentir um cansaço no meu corpo. Me sentei numa cadeira na recepção abaixando minha cabeça, ate que sinto uma mão encostar no meu ombro.

"E aí, Dr. resultados negativos?" - ela me encarou, gozando da minha cara. Eu logo mudei a minha expressão para uma melhor, não daria o braço a torcer.

"Claro que não! As coisas vão melhores do que você pensa..."- eu dei uma olhar satisfeito, escondendo toda a minha preocupação.

"Ouvi dizer que ela foi embora com você..".- ela olhou ao redor, sinalizando que quem tinah contado era Chunny.

"É...depois do nosso looooooooongo beijo...eu venci, Susan...você vai me pagar..."- eu sorri, satisfeito ao pensamento...

"Aham, sei..."- ela colocou a mão no queixo, pensativa- "a que horas você foi embora mesmo?"

"As 4" - eu respondi, na inocência.

"Depois da meia noite já é outro dia, John...desculpe, mas você perdeu!"- ela gargalhou com a minha expressão de derrotado. Eu não podia argumentar, ela estava certa.

"O que importa é que eu consegui e estou muito feliz com isso. Ela até dormiu em casa essa noite" - eu disse, me aproximando dela. Não queria que essa informação caísse nos ouvidos de quem não soubesse interpreta-la.

"O que?"- Susan pareceu se interessar agora.

"Na minha cama.. com a minha camisa." – eu falei no seu ouvido.

"Eu não acredito!"

"Nem eu.." – eu falei olhando pro lado. – "Eu realemnte preciso falar com você" – eu mudei minha expressão. – "Eu preciso de um conselho, ou uns."

"Se quiser podemos falar agora.."

"Aqui não.. vamos ate algum lugar vazio." – eu olhei para o lado e vi Abby passar. – "eu não quero que ninguem ouça."

"Proposta tentaaadora!"

"É serio Susan." – eu olhei nos seus olhos.

"Vamos ao telhado então..." – ela parecia compreender minha "situação".

Nós seguimos em silêncio ate o telhado. Eu andei na frente me encostando ao parapeito e ela parou ao meu lado.

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer!" – eu finalmente comecei a chorar.

"Carter, você tem que ter calma. Você simplesmente achou que ia ser simples. Você voltava, dava flores a ela, dava uns amassos e tudo ia voltar como era antes?"

"Não, Susie, mas... você sabe! Eu preciso dela agora..".- eu limpei as lágrimas correndo. Não queri que ela me visse assim. Eu percebi uma expressão estranha no rosto dela. Mais do que séria, meu culpada. Achei muito esquisito. – "Que foi?"- eu tive que perguntar. Não era a Susan que eu conhecia.

"Ai, Carter! Eu não aguento mais! Eu tenho que te contar! Eu também fiz uma aposta com ela. Desculpa, eu sei que é errado. mas era brincadeira. Não achei que ela fosse levar a sério."

Eu a olhei firmemente. Não esperava aquilo. Mas será que Abby estava realmente levando a tal aposta a sério? Eu acho que não.

"O que você apostou...?"- eu perguntei, tentando desvendar tudo aquilo.

"5 dias sem você...pelo menos..."- ela respondeu, evitando me olhar nos olhos.

"Não acho que seja por isso, Susan. Ela já tinha me beijado mesmo...não faz sentido"- eu percebi. Não tinha porque ser o lance da aposta.

"John.. você sabe que ela ja perdeu tanto nessa vida que não aguentaria sofrer com isso de novo."

"Eu mudei Susan.. eu juro que mudei.. eu não vou mais fazer isso com ela. Eu tento, tento fazer com que ela compreenda isso mas eu não consigo. Eu estou ficando obcecado por ela, nunca fui assim. Passo mais que 24 horas por dia pensando em como eu poderia fazer para conquista-la. Ontem mesmo ela queria que nós fossemos alem do beijo mas eu me segurei, falei que era melhor não."

"Isso tudo é puro medo. Ela te ama, você sabe disso. Acho que agora você tem que ter paciência."

"Eu queria que você não falasse a ela que eu conversei contigo. Eu não vou desistir tão facil..."

"Você sabe que se você precisar da minha ajuda..." – ela falou segurando minha mão.

"Deixa comigo." – eu sorri. – "se for preciso.. eu pedirei."

"Agora, levanta esse animo, não quero te ver assim!"

"Obrigado" - eu a juntei num abraço forte. Era tão bom essa sensaçao de ter amigos. Nós descemos do telhado e fomos trabalhar. Resolvi seguir o conselho dela e não pensar tanto nisso. As coisas iriam acoentcer quando tivessem que acontecer.. Mas isso não impedia que eu desse uma ajudadinha.

Três horas já haviam passado e finalmente a vi saindo da sala de Trauma. Ela estava linda, eu nem preciso dizer. O cabelo caido no rosto cansado.

"Oi" - ela disse quando se aproximou de mim.

"Oi" - eu retribui dando um leve sorriso. Ela não tinha expressão nenhuma. Me tratava como se nada fosse, como se nada tivesse acontecido. - "Turno difícil?"- eu pergunto, tentando puxar algum assunto.

"Não muito..."- que raiva! Não dá pra falar alguma coisa menos monossilábica?

"Quer sair pra comer algo depois!"

"Não.. não.. obrigada. Eu realmente estou muito cansada."

"Certo.." – eu tentei controlar o meu sorriso para que ele não se tornasse falso. – "Qualquer coisa é só me procurar.. a qualquer hora, em qualquer momento... você ja sabe qual o numero do meu apartamento."

"É..." – ela sorriu.

"Agora eu preciso atender um paciente." – eu decidi sair dali antes que ela me desse um outro fora.

"John..." – ela me seguiu. "John?" – "Desculpe por eu ter saido da tua casa daquele jeito."

"Não, tudo bem..".- Ufa! Nem tudo estava perdido. Ela finalmente percebeu que estava me tratando estranhamente.

"Bom, era só isso.."- ela me deu um sorriso amarelo e eu virei as costas. Não era bom eu ficar muito perto, poderia acabar "melando" as coisas.

Eu fiquei pensando um pouco no que a Susan havia dito sobre a tal aposta. Pensei em falar com ela sobre o fato, mas quando olhei pra trás ela já tinha saido da minha vista.

O meu plantão foi chegando ao fim a medida que o dia ia amanhecendo. Fui até a SDM pegar as minhas coisas e encontrei Susan.

"Melhorou!" – ela falou fechando seu armario.

"Tentando... mas uma boa noite de sono. Vai ajudar com certeza."

"Eu estou morta..." – ela colocou sua cabeça no meu ombro. – "me leva pra casa, me joga na cama, me poe pra dormir."

"Estou nem em condições de me manter em pe. Não dou contade cuidar de outra pessoa agora não."

"Se fosse a A..." – Susan se calou quando ouviu um barulho vindo da porta.

"Boa noite, dia, manha, o que seja, pra você dois."

"Abby, me leva pra cama.. ja que o John não quer me ajudar." – ela pendeu pro ombro da Abby.

"Acho que tá todo mundo morto hoje..."- eu vi abrir o armário, pegando a bolsa e o casaco.

"Posso tá morta" - Susan sentou no sofá e olhou para nós dois – "mas não é dormir a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando chegar em casa..."- ela virou os olhos, me deixando completamente constrangio com a situação. Ela não deveria ter falado aquilo. Não agora.

Eu abri os olhos, tentando cortar Susan, que entendeu logo, trocando de assunto rapidamente.

"Bom, vou indo...tenham uma boa noite...seja ela como for.."- ela me deu um beijo, outro em Abby e saiu.

O silêncio e aquele clima pesado voltou a pairar sobre o ambiente.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"- eu entreti meu olhar com a fivela da minha bolsa para não ter quem encara-la.

"Até duas..."- eu olhei para ela, que também não fazia muita questão de me olhar.

"Isso tem a ver com a sua aposta com a Susan?"- eu cruzei os braços e esperei a resposta e reação dela.

"Isso o que?"- ela só podia estar se fazendo de desentendida..

"5 dias... resistir.. essas coisas."

Ela ficou parada me olhando sem saber direito o que falar.

"Eu tambem apostei com ela.. antes de você..." – eu agora a encarava.

"Apostou!"

"3 dias. Meu objetivo para conseguir conquista-la. Acho que fui muito prepotente ao afirmar isso."

Ela balançou sua cabeça afirmativamente, olhando pro seu dedo, mais especificamente pra sua unha.

"Eu só toquei nesse assunto.. porque eu não quero nenhum mal entendido entre nós."

"Tudo bem..." – ela finalmente sorriu. – "eu não sei se tambem fiz o certo ao apostar. Mas você sabe como é a Susan. Já que esta tudo bem...Eu vou indo...até amanha" - ela me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu rápido. Mulheres...Abby...eu estou perdido!

E lá se foi mais um noite. Não durmi tão tarde porque sabia que teria que levantar cedo na manhã seguinte. Indo para cama, resolvi dar mais uma ligada pra Susan, para contar as "novidades" que não eram muitas, mas eram...razoaveis. Chama, chama. Onde essa mulher estaria? Ah, Deus! Só de pensar na imagem...quase morro. Lembro do que ela disse antes de sair. Eu atrapalhar a transa dela...iu! Que idiota! Ah! Não quis nem saber. Amigo é pra essas coisas...seja QUAL FOR A HORA.

_SUSIE...DESCULPA LIGAR ESSA HORA. ESPERO NÃO ESTAR INTERROMPENDO NADA. BOM, EU SÓ QUERIA DIZER QUE JÁ ESCLARECI TODA A CONFUSÃO QUE A SENHORA ARMOU. O LANCE DAS APOSTAS ESTÁ RESOLVIDO. VOU OUVIR VOCÊ E TER PACIÊNCIA. EU SEI O QUE QUERO, NÃO VOU DESISTIR FÁCIL. ELA VAI SER MINHA DE NOVO, É ISSO O QUE EU SEI. BOM... BOA NOITE._

Quase não consigo deixar todo o recado na secretária. Era isso. Fui dormir mais aliviado até. Amanhã seria um novo dia.

Continua…


	9. Três Coisas

Plantão de manha cedo mata qualquer alma viva. Pelo menos vou ter dois dias livres que eu não sei se seriam bons nessa atura do campeonato. Eu não queria perder Abby de vista um so instante. Plantões trocados. Eba! Era tudo o que eu precisava, o dia poderia começar pior! O dia hoje esta meio parado e eu passo a maior parte da tarde preenchendo relatórios. Sem Susan, sem Abby, esse hospital fica um marasmo só. Eu olho pro quadro e vejo que estavam todos os pacientes sendo atendidos, encaminhados ou o que seja. Olho para o relógio e faltava 1 hora pra eu ir embora. Vou até algum canto me encostar e tirar um cochilo, antes que eu caísse no meio da recepção de sono.

"Preguiçoso." – eu ouço alguem perturbar o meu primeiro minuto de sono.

"Hum...!" – eu olho pra ver quem era e pulo ao ver que era Abby.

"Dormiu não!"

"Aham..".- eu coço os olhos, tentando acordar definitivamente para falar com ela. O humor era outro e expressão também. Não era a mesma de ontem.

"Tá ocupado?"- mudou da água pro vinho? Não era possível! O que teria acontecido...?

"Você nasceu de quantos meses, hein?"- eu perguntei curioso pra ela.

"Sete e meio porque?"- ela ficou confusa com a minha pergunta

"Não, so era pra saber mesmo" - eu sorri com a minha pergunta sem nexo.

"Bom, eu preciso trabalhar um pouco...alguém tem que pagar o leite das crianças..".- ela sorriu. Que sorriso! Foi andando pelo corredor e eu fui ao delírio com aquela calça branca que ela vestia. Eu pude ver aquela calcinha da mesma cor bem delinena no corpo dela. Eu senti meu corpo ferver e achei melhor parar de olhar se não quisesse passar outro "vexame". Eu passei o resto do meu plantão atendendo com ela. Eu já estava até perdendo os sentidos de tanto...Tesão. Essa era a palavra. Ela só podia estar me provocando. Quade no fim do meu turno, um menino de 6 anos deu uma bela vomitada nela e ela teve de trocar de blusa. Lógico! Não tinha uma menos decotada! Aquele decote...aquele decote e aquela calça branca. Acho que eu poderia engravida-la se ela ficasse a menos de 2 m de mim.

"Se olhasse engravidasse..." – Susan fala batendo no meu ombro.

"O que!" – eu me desconcentro da minha "visão".

"Eu recebi seu recado ontem."

'Desculpa se eu atrapalhei algo.."

"Primeiro. Você nunca me atrapalha. Segundo. Boa hora pra ligar hein?"

"Hum! Não entendi..."

"Ela adorou saber que você não iria desistir facil..."

"Você mostrou pra ela a mensagem!"

"Não.. você mostrou. Ela estava comigo naquele exato momento."

"Ela ouviu!" – eu me controlei pra não gritar no meio do hospital.

"Ouviu e gostou. Cinco dias hoje fazem. Vai tirar a aranha da teia ne!"

"Susan.." – ela a repreendi olhando pra ver se "alguem" tinha nos surpreendido.

"Ela esta diferente hoje! Você nao acha? Com um brilho, um sorriso diferente."

"É.. eu percebi" – eu falo meio abobalhado.

"Qual vai ser a primeira providencia hoje?"

"Hoje! Ela acabou de entrar pra trabalhar."

"Eu posso cobri-la."

"Mas você acha que ela vai aceitar?"

"Como vai saber se não tentar?"- ela e joga um sorriso duvidoso- "vai lá, Carter! Antes que você tenha um orgasmo no meio da recepção..".- ela me disse, dando um tapa encorajador nas costas.

Eu segui o corredor e a vi na sala de remédios.

"Abby.."- eu chamei, colocando apenas a cabeça do lado de dentro.

"Sim..."

"Meu plantão acabou agora...não tem quase ninguém aqui..."- eu olhei para fora, vendo se não tinha niguém por perto- "você não quer dar uma volta?"

"Uma volta?"- ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e eu não pude deixar de sorrir- "mas eu acabei de entrar..."

"A Susan vai te cobrir..."- eu respondi, vendo a alça so soutien dela aparecendo. Rápido!

"A Susan, hein?"- ela sorriu, percebendo tudo. – "A Weaver esta na area?"

"Não.. oportunidade unica. Se eu você escapava."

"Espera.." – ela falou colocando um remedio no armario. – "Vamos."

Ela me seguiu, quase que clandestinamente ate fora do hospital. Eu segurei sua mao e saímos andando rapidamente até não sei aonde, não sei como, mas o porque, eu tinha alguma noção.

"Pra onde você vai me levar?" – ela finalmente perguntou.

"Pra longe do caos." – eu falei sorrindo.

"E vai fazer o que comigo!"

Eu de repente parei, encarando-a. Seria hora de agir de novo ou ficar filosofando pelo resto do dia? Eu não podia beijá-la no meio da rua se não quisesse ser preso por fazer sexo em público. No meio do meu transe, eu achei meu carro e fui até ele o mais rápido possível. Eu não vi sinais, pedestres ou carros. Eu só corri pro meu apartamento como se fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse na vida.

O silêncio só fazia com que a minha excitação aumentasse e o meu coração quase explodisse pela boca. Cheguei na porta do prédio, desci e nem precisei abrir a porta de novo. Ela estava na frente da porta esperando por mim. Apressadinha... O mais engraçado é que nós não havíamos trocado uma palavra desde então. Eu subi as escadas e ela me seguiu. Parei em frente a porta do apartamento procurando as chaves que nem loco? Onde eu havia colocado? Raciocinei mais um pouco e finalmente achei minha chave dentro da carteira. Na carteira! Eu estou com a cabeça aonde? Eu abro a porta e ela me acompanha. Não sei aonde leva-la primeiro, estava obvio o que iríamos fazer. Mas assim, sem falar nada, ficaria tudo muito estranho. Então eu tive uma idéia brilhante e a levei ate a cozinha.

"Tenho duas coisas que eu queria dar para você. Ou melhor, 3."

"O que são essas coisas!" – ela perguntou se apoiando no meu armário.

"Primeiro.. uma geladeira com comidas decentes." – eu abri a porta da geladeira e ela deu uma breve risada.

"Segundo" – eu fui até o meu quarto correndo. – "Queria te dar a ultima que eu guardei pra dar na melhor oportunidade que eu tivesse." – eu falei lhe entregando a rosa.

Ela pegou a rosa que ja estava murcha, cheirando-a.

"E terceiro e ultimo. A caixa que so se pode ver quando se passa da meia noite, apesar da hora."

Ela pegou a caixa nas mãos e examinou minuciosamente. Quando eu achei que ela finalmente ia abrir, ela colocou em cima da pia e se apoiou de costas contra a bancada.

"Ué...você não queria ver?"- eu ponho a mão sobre o queixo em dúvida. Afinal, qual era a dela? Ficou toda nervosinha quando eu não a deixei ver e agora que eu deixo, ela não quer? O, como é difícil entender!

"Depois eu vejo..."- ela me encarou, sentando sobre a bancada. Ai! Eu precisava agir. Ela estava pedindo. Ela me olhou mais uma vez, comendo o lábio inferior. Eu conhecia essa carinha. essa carinha assanhada de quem queria "alguma coisa".

Continua...


	10. Quem não tem cão caça com Abby

_**Capitulo com cenas mais pesadinhas.. avisando caso alguem não goste muito de lê-las...**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Era chegada a hora. Eu estava suando frio. Minhas mãos tremiam inconscientemente. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu estava com medo, mas eu estava. Ela deu uma cruzada de pernas daquela que mata qualquer homem, colocando uma mão sobre a outra nunca deixando de me encarar. Eu não sabia se dava um passo à frente, ou corria pra cima dela.

Primeira opção, definitivamente, a primeira.

Sem pensar, mas pensando mais do que deveria, avancei o meu corpo deixando que minhas mãos encontrassem as delas, me permitindo tocar suas coxas. Ela deslizou os braços pra tras, inclinando o seu corpo pra frente, quando eu a envolvi e puxei pra um beijo. Ela respondeu descendo suas mãos pelas minhas costas, deixando seus dedos no começo de minha calça.

Abby mais mão na minha calça só poderia dar um resultado.

Eu comecei a sentir a reação do meu corpo a medida que ia me aproximando mais dela. Eu coloquei coloquei a mão por trás passando a mão lentamente pela coxas e um pouco mais em cima. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e aquilo me deixou ainda mais excitado, sabendo de sua excitação.

Tirando o cabelo dela da minha frente, eu dei um chupão leve, ainda meio receoso. Era estranho fazer isso depois de tanto tempo. Ela permaneceu imóvel enquanto eu "trabalhava" no pescoço dela. Ela deslizou mais sua mão pra dentro das minhas calça colocando um dedo por dentro da minha cueca. Eu senti que ainda estava muito lento e que eu precisava demonstrar mais serviço. Derrubei-a do armario, abraçando-a e nos jogando na porta da geladeira. Segurei seu braços enquanto reiniciava os beijos em seus pescoço, deslizando minha boca pelo seu "decote", trabalhando pra abrir a sua calça. Não dava para ser gentil com ela, eu estava ficando descontrolado, quando finalmente abaixei sua calça e ela correu suas mãos pra abrir a minha.

Rapidinha. Antigamente ela demorava meia hora pra fazer o que fez em 5 segundos.

Eu estava apenas com a camiseta e a cueca, e pelo olhar de Abby, eu não deveria continuar assim por muito tempo. E coloquei as minha mãos perto do peito dela e comecei a dessamarrar o cordão que segurava a blusa. Logo li a alça do soutien branco e a única coisa que eu sentia era meu corpo respondendo a minha visão. Eu desci a minha boca a ali, e beijei aquela parte do corpo dela, fazendo-a arquear-se e arrepiar-se. Eu escutei ela dar um gemido tímido. Ela estava quase "entregando os pontos". Era hora de irmos para um lugar mais agradável. Não que não fosse excitante transar com ela numa cozinha, mas pra nossa nova "1a vez", eu preferia algo mais...pessoal, romântico.

"Vem aqui..."- eu sussurrei no ouvido, pegando nas mãos dela.

Abracei-a por tras, beijando seu pescoço,conduzindo-a até meu quarto. Ela se virou pra mim quando viu a cama. Eu olhei nos seus olhos, ela encarava a cama e olhava de novo pra mim.

"Se..." – eu ia começar a falar e ela me deu um beijo, ma fazendo perder o equilibrio me jogando na cama.

"Sem regras..". – ela falou enquanto beijava o meu pescoço.

Eu não iria contraria-la, muito menos deixar que ela virasse a dona da situação. Me virei na cama, colocando por baixo de mim, enquanto afastava rapidamente seu sutiã. Eu segurei seu peito, mas percebi que ela ainda estava um pouco desconcentrada no que estávamos fazendo. O que sera que estava faltando? Fiz uma viagem pela minha mente ate que encontrei a causa. Sai por cima dela, abri minha gaveta, e ela se sentou como se não estivesse entendendo o que eu estava fazendo.

"Faltava só o quarto detalhe do dia" – eu falei pegando "algumas" camisinhas e colocando na cama.

Eu a vi dar um sorriso de leve, olhando para o lado da janela. Era bom mesmo que ela olhasse pro outro lado. Que vergonha! Eu lá, sentado, naquela situação... Eu terminei e fiquei lá. Será que eu estaria desacostumado? Eu estava extremamente desconfortável, isso sim. A verdade é que fazia um tempo que eu não usava as benditas camisinhas.

Eu fiquei alguns segundos olhando pro lado, rezando para que ela "voltasse". E nada. Nada. Não tinha mais condição. Eu tive que esconder a vergonha e chamar ela de canto... Deslizei lentamente para o lado da cama, capturando o seu rosto com minhas mãos, virando-o para manter contato visual. Imediatamente ela se concentrou novamente em mim, me fazendo voltar para onde tinha parado. Eu já estava tentando não me lembrar que faltava poucos segundos para que eu "explodisse".

Com uma mão, ela percorreu meu torax, até finalmente confirmasse que eu estava de camisinha. Eu parei de beija-la, olhei de canto de olha pra ela que, não aguentando a minha demora, começou a fazer com que eu ficasse cada vez mais "desconrolado", arrancando de uma vez sua calcinha. Eu até parei de olhar muito pro corpo dela. Eu não queria que a "festa acabasse" antes de coemçar. Finalmente eu terminei de tirar o a bata, revelando o soutien da mesma cor da calcinha. E por falar nisso, já que era da mesma cor, teve o mesmo destino. Fora! Pronto. Ela já estava toda nua e agora eu começa a tirar a minha camisa que, por distração, eu ainda usava. Ela me olhava como se fosse me devorar. Eu não tinha um espelho no momento, mas creio que minha cara não estivesse diferente. Assim que eu terminei de tirar a blusa, eu a vi com uma expressão séria. Achei melhor perguntar.

"Que foi?"- eu passei a mão pela rosto dela, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Nada, não...Só tem bastante tempo que eu não faço isso"-ela riu timidamente.

"Eu prometo que vou ser o mais atencioso que puder.." – eu falei beijando suas mãos. Ela sorriu em reciproca dando sinal para que eu continuasse. Se ela me fizesse parar mais um minuto, sinto muito Abby, mais delicado, não vai dar pra ser não.

Eu calmamente comecei a lhe beijar, enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Num intervalo de um beijo par ao outro me encaixava melhor em cima dela, enquanto percebia o seu corpo se tremer quando eu finalmente decidi toca-la. Acariciei um pouco as suas coxas o que a fez atracar suas unhas nas minhas costas. Eu me deliciava vendo aquele tom "desesperado" dela. Ela queria, mas parecia receosa. Eu me senti tirando a virgindade de alguém. Não era a melhor sensação do mundo, mas não posso negar que essa idéia me excitava bastante.

Eu roubei um beijo mais violento vendo a rir da minha atitude. Eu não aguentava mais aquilo.

"Desculpa, mas..."- eu beijei e voltei a olhar fixamente nos olhos dela- "não da mais pra aguentar..."

"Quantos meses sem!" – ela passou a mão no meu rosto.

"Isso não vem ao caso.." – eu sorri voltando a beija-la.

"Ahhhh.." – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

Era agora ou nunca. Eu coloquei minha mão na sua boca. Brincar comigo num momento desses não daria em boa coisa. Eu calei-a num beijo, colocando minhas mãos por entre suas pernas, trazoando-a ainda pra mais perto de mim. Tinha que ser agora, senão a camisinha iria acabar explodindo dentro dela. Ser cuidadoso. Ja estava esquecendo. Diminui meus passos, e fui entrando lentamente nela, reparando a sua feição que mudava conforme eu me "aprofundava" nela. Eu dei um beijo mais longo, sentindo-a trêmula por me ter em cima dela, me segurando para não estragar tudo. O tempo que eu fui casado com a Kem, só tinhamos uma vida sexual até que agitada. Sempre intensa, forte. Mas eu entendi isso. Não precisei de muito pra entender que ela não tinha "ficado" com ninguém depois de mim. Será? A Abby sempre me pareceu alguém que não conseguisse viver sem sexo por muito tempo. Mas...pelo o que ela dizia, era isso mesmo. Eu tinha que saber. Mas como! Voltando aonde estavamos, pra nossa primeira vez, eu acho que não estou me saindo nada mal. Sempre procurando ser carinhoso, atencioso e procurar pelo seu olhar quanto este teimava em fugir do meu. Mantemos um ritmo leve,sem muitas inovações ou exagero, mantendo o romantismo da primeira vez. Palavras passaram pela minha cabeça. Seria cedo pra dizer eu te amo! Creio que sim, isso pode assusta-la.vamos deixar que o tempo encaixe as devidas coisas no lugar.

Quando finalmente atingimos o nosso "limite", eu abracei o seu corpo junto ao meu, sentindo o seu cheiro, não querendo que aquele momento nunca mais acabasse. Eu a senti me abraçar forte, como eu nunca tinha visto ela fazendo antes.

"Acho que hoje você pode dormir aqui, não?"- eu tentei conforta-la de algum jeito. Mesmo sabendo que ela tinha feito aquilo por que quis, e nós estávamos juntos agora. Mas não foi como nos velhos tempos.

"Acho melhor eu ir, John...amanhã você não trabalha, e eu sim..".- ela se cobriu com lençol, parecia desavontade. Devia ter sido tão estranho pra ela quanto pra mim.

Eu olhei para o lado e a vi recolher uma peça de roupa que eu tive o instinto de impedi-la de fazer isso.

"Por favor.." – eu falei segurando a roupa vendo-a me encarar. Eu acenei negativamente com a cabeça, o que a fez sentar-se na cama, abraçar o seu corpo. Percebi que seus olhos enchiam-se d´agua. Eu me levantei, me aproximando e a envolvi em um abraço.

"Desculpa Abby.." – eu falei me controlando pra não chorar. Sera que foi tão ruim assim! Ela continuou calada, chorando nos meus braços, enquanto eu esperava que ela me falasse algo.

"Nós não deveríamos ter feito isso."

"Porque?.. foi.. tão ruim assim!" – ela continuava em meus braços sem levantar seu rosto.

"Não. eu só não queria me iludir de novo... eu prometi pra mim mesma que nunca mais me aproximaria tanto "assim" de você..."

"Iludir?"- eu olhei confuso pra ela- "quem disse que alguém está iludindo aqui?"- eu olhei sério pra ela, também me cobrindo com o lençol. Agora o papo tinha ficado sério.

"Eu me jurei que não mais fazer isso, Carter!"- ela passava a mão no rosto, como se estivesse arrependida do que nós tinhamos acabado de fazer

"Ei! Quer dizer que você realmente acha que isso não valeu de nada? Foi estupidez?" - eu olhei fundo pra ela. Poxa!

"Não foi isso que eu disse, Carter..."

"Foi sim, foi isso que eu entendi. Tudo bem, pra você pode ter sido sem importância... Eu só sei do que eu senti..."- Já falei demais! Eu estava cometendo o mesmo erro pela segunda vez.

"Você há de convir comigo que não foi a mesmas coisa..."- ela tirou os olhos da direção dos meus.

"Lógico que não. Você realmente achou que seria a mesma coisa depois de tudo que nós vivemos, Abby? É claro que não! Nós só vamos conquistar isso com o tempo..."

Ela olhou seriamente pra mim, como se estivesse captando toda a informação. Depois abaixou seu olhar encarando suas mãos.

"Eu sei perfeitamente que não fui nem sou o melhor homem do mundo, que não adianta nada pedir desculpas. Que nada disso vai trazer a confiança que um dia você teve em mim. Eu só preciso que você me de uma chance, uma oportunidade pra mostrar que eu só quero você, eu preciso de você, agora mais que tudo. E isso que aconteceu entre nós é só o começo de tudo que eu espero que haja na nossa relação. Abby "– eu capturei seu rosto. – "Isso é muito facil de dizer, talvez você ache que eu estou delirando com isso, mas eu não sei mais como eu poderia viver sem ter você. Você toma conta dos meus pensamentos 24 horas por dia. Eu acordo cada manha pensando em te ver, imaginando o que fazer ao me aproximar de ti para que tu não pense que eu quero "me aproveitar", iludi-la, ou que esteja querendo so sexo. Abby eu preciso que você se torne minha. Minha amiga, namorada, confidente e minha mulher."

Paralisada. Essa era sua reação quando eu acabei de falar.

"E..." – eu ia recomeçar quando ela me interrompeu.

"Já é o bastante..."- ela olhou para longe dos meus olhos e me fez perceber que talvez eu tivesse falado demais. Eu tinha que medir minha palavras com um conta-gotas se quisesse realmente levar aquilo a sério. Eu não estava nas melhores das situações e tinha que ser perfeito.

"Eu só acho..."- eu parei de falar quando ela me encarou. Eu acho que "acho" não é uma boa palavra numa situação dessas. Parei de falar totalmente quando ela, ainda enrolada totalmente com o lençol, começou a pegar todas as roupas do chão.

Meu Deus, meu Deus. Pense rapido John. O que fazer? O que eu devo fazer! Ela não deve ir embora, ela não pode ir embora, não assim! Eu olhava para ela que ja estava se vestindo no canto do quarto sem olhar pra trás. Me levantei, coloquei uma cueca e corri até a porta, trancando-a.

"Carter!" – ela gritou comigo, so faltou me matar com os olhos. Eu tinha que ter esse tempo extra pra convencê-la que eu não estou aqui só pra "curtir" com ela.

"Daqui você não sai, até que esteja tudo esclarecido." – eu falei escondendo a chave e me sentando na cama.

"Me dê essa chave agora, porque senão eu vou ficar muito mais puta com você viu."

"Você quer a chave?" – eu falei pendurando meu braço na janela.

"Carter! Pára já com isso!"- ela foi até a janela a começou a agarrar o meu braço.

"Ops!"- a chave quase caiu de verdade. Mas eu a segurei firme e corri para o outro lado da cama.- "Vem, vem pegar..."- eu a provoquei, tirando um leve sorriso furioso dela. Isso não a impediu de vir contra mim fortemente, pegando minha mão, com alguam técnica.

"Ei! Onde você aprendeu isso?"- eu fiquei assustado com a força que ela tinha.

"Defesa pessoal, querido" - ela continuava a dobrar meu braço- "quem não tem cão caça com gato, e quem não tem Carter caça com..."- ela parou um instante, e o sorriso desapareceu.

"Com?"- agora eu fiquei intrigado! Afinal, ela tinah dormido com alguém ou não? Que tinha ensinado isso pra ela?

"Me dá a cccccchave!" – ela mudou de "assunto" batendo a mão na cama.

"Dou... mas, me diz, quem não tem Carter, caça com?"

"Ninguem." – ela sentou-se na cama estendendo as pernas.

"E quem não tem gato, nem cão e só tem Abby!" – eu precisava falar aquilo pra "encher o seu saco" e ouvir a resposta, é claro.

Ela levantou o rosto, olhando pra mim.

"E quem não tem nem Abby?"

"Mas eu tenho Abby."

"Só no teu sonho mais profundo."

"Foi no sonho mesmo. E que sonho. Eu tinha dois, não, três filhos. Uma menina, um menino e um que não sei. A Julie era uma graça, o Brad tava começando a andar.. o outro.. ainda ia nascer. Esse eu não conheci."

"Você pirou?" – ela olhou me "estranhando".

Eu olhei para ela, invevitavelmente com um sorriso.

"Pirei...e vou pirar mais ainda se você não me disser com o que você caçou."

"Com nada, Carter! Eu não cacei..."- ela riu e aproveitou meu momento de distração para tentar recuperar as chaves. Estava distraido mas não em coma. Fui mais rápido do que ela, impedindo-a de pegar o que tanto queria. Será que ela queria tanto assim mesmo?

"Sabe.." – eu falei vestindo uma camisa e comecei a andar pelo quarto. – "eu poderia viver trancado nesse quarto com você por anos. O que não ia ser nada mal."

"Eu não estou pra brincadeiras hoje... abre logo essa porcaria de porta!"

"Eu não estou brincando." – eu me sentei na frente da porta. – "Eu quero resolver isso hoje."

"Isso o que!"

"Eu, você, nós."

"Não existe um nós." – ela falou diminuindo o seu tom de voz.

"Só porque você não quer..."

"Eu não quero?" – agora ela se exaltou de novo. Bom sinal.

"Vamos faciliar as coisas por aqui, ser claros e dietos, ok?"- eu a vi sinalizar com a cabeça- "Eu agi mal, certo? Eu sei disso? Eu errei? Sim! Errei feio, fiz a coisa que eu mais temia e menos queria no mundo: magoar você" - em meio a meu discuro não ensaiado, eu a encarei nos olhos e pela primeira vez naquela noite, ela não fugiu do meu olhar.

"Nós erramos, Carter..."- ela sentou no chão do quarto, encostada na parede. Eu não queria saber se ela também tinha errado. Eu tinha que mostrar o que eu sentia, e a hora era agora.

"O fato é um só. Quero fazer isso dar certo dessa vez, porque vai ser a última. Mas pra fazer isso dar certo" - eu olhei um pouco para a janela, voltando a olhar pra ela logo em seguida- "eu preciso da sua ajuda, certo?"- eu olhei esperançoso pra ela.

"Eu to confusa, Carter...Eu morro de medo de..."- agora era hora de eu cortá-la.

"Medo? Medo do que? Depois de tudo você vai ter medo de mim?"- eu sabia a palavra por palavra o que ela ia falar mas era um direito dela falar. E mais do que um direito dela, era meu dever fazer com que ela desabafasse.

"Você sabe que não é isso, Carter. Meu mundo é perdido e confuso, mas você o entende. Eu não falo, mas você me escuta. Eu não sei se você sabe, faz desde que você apareceu na minha frente, se tornou a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Eu amo você, é simples. Não preciso de motivo. E é isso que me assusta. Só eu sei o quanto eu sofri...e de repente, de uma dia pro outros...as coisas não mudam assim, Carter" - ela me encarou e eu oude perceber o choro abafado dela. A voz rouca.

"Você precisa de tempo? Tempo você vai ter! Precisa de um amigo, é isso que eu vou ser! Precisa não ver minha cara por um tempo? Eu me afasto, não tem problema... A única coisa que eu quero.."- eu percebi que ela tinha parado de me escutar.

"Eu só preciso de você, John..."- ela derramou mais uma lágrima e olhou pra mim como se fosse a última vez.

"Então..." – eu fui me aproximando dela. – "Tudo o que eu te peço é confiança pra acreditar que dessa vez vai dar tudo certo. Eu não posso te oferecer mais nada, quem dera eu ter uma garantia que eu pudesse te entregar. Eu só preciso que você acredite no que eu digo, no que eu sinto por você. A gente tem tanto o que viver juntos Abby." – eu sentei ao seu lado. Não sabia se era o momento certo de "toca-la".

Ela ficou calada por algum tempo e eu respeitei o seu silêncio. O que deveria ser dito já foi. Só me restava ficar aqui, ao seu lado esperando que ela reconsiderasse tudo e me desse essa chance de fazê-la feliz.

"Pior do que isso eu não fico, né!" – ela falou olhando pra mim.

"Você não tem jeito.." – eu a abracei. Mais ainda esperava que ela falasse as palavras que eu queria ouvir.

"Preciso pensar..." – ela se afastou de mim – "eu acho que se for pra tentar de novo...temos que começar com calma, e não assim..."

Eu não tinha mais nada a dizer. Só restava esperar. Um ato pode dizer mais do que 1000 palavras. Eu simplesmente peguei a chave e soltei na mão dela. Ela entendeu meu recado. Com a chave não mãos, ela foi até a cadeira e pegou a bolsa. Eu continuei na mesma posição, checando seus movimentos.

"Durma com os anjos..."- ela se ajoelhou do meu lado e me deu um beijo no rosto. A sensação foi pior do que eu esperava. Sensação de perda.

Ela pos a chave na porta e antes que pudesss sai completamente, eu a lembrei.

"Você tá sem carro..."

"Eu sei..."-ela não pareceu se importar e tomou o rumo da porta da sala.

"Quer que eu ligue pra um taxi!" – eu me levantei e a segui até a porta. – "Ou... você não vai querer.."

"O que!"

"Eu posso te deixar em casa. Só isso. Não quero me aproveitar de você, não pense "maldade". Sem compromisso" – eu falei meio "desesperado". Ela sorriu pra mim e abriu sua bolsa procurando algo.

"Vou aceitar só porque eu não trouxe muito dinheiro hoje."

"Otimo. Espere só um minuto. Vou so me trocar. Pode comer o que quiser, eu fiz supermercado." – eu sai correndo e entrei no meu quarto pra me trocar, antes que ela desistisse da ideia.

_**Continua..**_


	11. O que se quer ouvir

Cheguei na sala novamente e ela estava sentada no sofá. Quase dormindo.

"Nossa, demorei tanto assim?"- eu perguntei, sentando no sofá ao lado.

"Não, to cansada mesmo.."- ela colocou a mão nas costas, com uma expressão de dor. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. - "Que foi?"- ela me pergunta, vendo meu sorriso.

"Nada..."- é melhor eu não comentar nada.

"Fala!" - ela me olha sério. Bom, foi ela mesmo quem pediu.

"Você está meio enferrujada"- eu sorri envergonhado- "cansando muito fácil. Você costumava "durar mais"."

"Que?" - E agora? Ela estava dando uma de santa ou eu estava indo longe demais e ela não tinha entenedido?

"Vamos!" – eu falei despistando.

"Não. Eu não entendi o que vocÊ falou antes?"

"Que eu te chamei pra ir!"

"Não se faça de bobo."

"Euu não estou me fazendo." – eu sorrio.

"Porque eu estou enferrujada?"

"Ah você entendeu." – ela me deu aquele olhar que eu ja sabia que tinha que falar. – "Cansada. Você cansou muito rapido. Você não era assim. Vamos?"

"Eu não cansei disso. Eu estou cansada ha algum tempo ja." – ela falou se levantando. – "Você esta se achando tambem muito "gostosão" ne, como se aguentasse tudo a hora que quiser!"

"Não quero entrar nesses assuntos particulares, mas..."- eu olhei pra baixo- "você sabe..."

"Sei o que, Carter?"- ela cruzou os braços.

"Eu não deveria estar falando isso, mas eu sei que você gosta de fazer comigo..."- ela olhou pra cima, como se não fosse com ela.

"Bom, deixa eu parar de falar, vai...Antes que você não resista e volte lá pra dentro..."

"Se acha, né, Carter?"- nós fomos saindo e logo chegamos ao carro.

"Talvez. Só um pouquinho" – eu falei dando a partida.

"Posso ligar o som!"

"Esteja a vontade pra fazer o que quiser..."

"Pervertido..." – ela falou enquanto ligava o som.

"Credo.. eu nem pensei em outras coisas.. Você hein.. esta me saindo melhor que a encomenda. "

"Dobra a direita." – ela falou quando sintonizou a radio.

"Que me ensinar!" – eu ri.

"Desculpa. Você tem algum Cd que preste aqui?" – ela abriu meu porta-luvas.

"Não que você goste... pelo menos eu acho."

"Você não me conehce..."- ela começou a remexer os Cd´s.

"Pode apostar que sim..."- eu olhei pro espelho retrovisor, vendo o carro atrás de nós aumentar a velocidade. Eu não disse nada a ela, mas eu pude perceber que ele devia estar bebado. Então eu aumentei a velocidade, tentando manter alguma distancia do carro, ate que encontrasse a rua mais proxima pra dobrar.

"Da pra ir mais devagar!" – ela se sentou direito no banco.

"Não dá..." – eu acelerei mais um pouco.

"Paraa John!" – ela pulou em cima do meu braço. – "Você esta querendo nos matar?"

"Eu não, mas olhe pra tras e você vera quem esta querendo nos matar."

Ela virou olhando pra tras e voltou se agarrando ao banco.

"Acerela, rapido!" – eu quase ri quando vi sua cara de desespero.

Eu coloquei o pé no acelerador e de lá só tirei quando vi uma curva segura para fazer em alta velocidade. Assim que eu estava na rua perpendicular, comecei a ir mais de vagar, vendo-a ainda apreensiva.

"Que susto, hein?"- eu olhei para ela, com um leve sorriso.

"Nossa!"- ela pos a mão no peito- "quase morri" - ela não deixou de me acompanhar no riso.

"Bom..."- eu virei a direita para pegar o retorno- "agora sim, vamos pra sua casa."

"Eu devia ter vindo de táxi" - ela quis me provocar.

"Não vou nem falar nada..."- eu achei melhor não começar a falar, poderia gerar mais confusão.

"Hei..." – ela falou levantando um Cd. – "Eu pensava que tinha perdido essa obra de arte, eu não acredito que estava com você."

"Você não pediu de volta..."

"Você sabia muito bem que eu amava esse Cd." – ela colocou ele no som.

"Eu tambem gosto... muito, ele é maravilhoso..." – eu tentei agrada-la.

"Mentiroso!"

"É que ele me faz lembrar de alguem que eu gosto muito. Eu ouvia quando queria me lembrar dessa pessoa."

"É mesmo? Quem?" – ela queria ouvir quem era, mas eu não vou falar tão facil assim.

"Uma pessoa."

"Fala!"- ela me deu um tapinha na cabeça.

"Ei! Eu to dirigindo!"- eu quis repreende-la por fazer isso enquanto estava na direção. Eu era mesmo um chato.

"Não enrola, Carter, diga!"- eu a vi sentando de lado no banco, olhando completamente pra mim.

"Senta direito..."- eu resolvi encher o saco dela.

"Carter, vai se ferrar!"- ela ria.

"Se eu bater o carro, você morre estando assim."

"Eu confio em você, motorista" - ela riu, permanecendo na mesma posição.

Confia? Vamos ver se é verdade. Eu dei um toque de leve no freio, o suficiente para que o carro desse um pequeno "tranco" e ela quase caisse do banco.

"Talvez não confie muito." – ela ajeitou o cinto e se sentou direito no banco.

"Porque?" – eu fiz biquinho, sem olhar pra ela.

"Quem te lembra o CD?"

"De novo esse assunto? Ta bom.. a Weaver... eu tive um caso com ela. Ela é muito gostosa na cama". – eu tentei parecer o mais serio possivel. Mas ela se virou de novo dando algumas boas gargalhadas.

"Quando foi isso? Eu não percebi nada..."

"Quando eu estava namorando você."

"Então eu sou chifruda?"

"Talvez só o suficiente pra testa pesarr..." – eu virei sorrindo pra ela.

"Pois saiba, que o Romano era melhor de cama que você."

"Aham! Então com ele você pode fazer sexo e comigo não?" - ops! Será que eu falei demais?

"Esse assunto de novo, Carter?" - droga! Ops, sim! Eu FALEI demais.

"Desculpa" - eu me calava? Não, eu tinha que falar umas coisinhas. Ela não era mais uma menininha, sabia das coisas. E além do mais era um ótima oportunidade de eu esclarecer a frase que ela tinha me "flagrado" falando pra Susan.

"Amor é amor, sexo é sexo, e com Abby, amor é sexo e sexo é amor."- eu me lembrei perfeitamente das palavras que tinha dito aquele dia.

"Eu já ouvi isso..."- ela disse, ironicamente, olhando para o lado da janela, com o vidro aberto, o vento batendo no rosto e o cigarro recém- aceso queimando.

"Mas não ouviu o que eu falei antes. Eu sabia que você tinha interpretado tudo mal."

"Eu interpretei mal!" – ela joga o cigarro pela janela.

"Não vai dizer que não, porque pelo que eu te conheço..."

"Você mal me conhece...". – ela aumentou o tom de voz.

Começou. Era melhor não contestar.

"Você sabe que não é assim..."- eu fui diminuindo a velocidade do carro.

"O que você quer também? Fala tanto disso e nem direito a gente tá transando!"- opa! Agora era a hora de parar o carro. Em silêncio diante da questão que ela levantou, eu virei numa rua meio deserta e desligquei o carro perto da guia. Aquela conversa poderia ir longe.

"Como assim, "direito"?"- será que ela tem sentido a mesma coisa que eu?

"Direito, Carter...Bom" - ela foi desembestando a falar, sem nunca me olhar no olhos- "ótimo, a gente foi lá, deu vontade e fez. Os dois louquinhos mas...e o resultado? Eu não senti nada e você..."- ela parou e pensou um pouco- "só chegou até o fim pra não ficar chato!"

"Não sentiu nada? Você está falando de amor ou de sexo?"- eu me perdi. Era impressão minha ou ela estava reclamando um orgasmo não dado?

"Amor é amor, sexo é sexo e com Carter amor é sexo e sexo é amor" - ela me encarou, fazendo xacota da minha frase, ironicamente.

Eu fiquei por alguns segundos captando a mensagem. Sera que eu idealizei demais uma coisa que ela nem ao menos deu valor!

"Quer dizer então que aquilo foi só sexo, nada demais, e tudo o que levou a aquilo foi tambem pura bobagem!" - eu estava "desapontado" com ela, eu pensava que tinha algum significado tudo aquilo para ela, como teve pra mim.

"Eu não falei que foi só sexo..."

"Não foi isso que pareceu. Pois saiba que pra mim não foi só isso." – eu liguei o carro novamente. – "talvez tenha sido melhor você ter pego um taxi. Deve estar sendo insuportavel ficar olhando pra minha cara esse tempo todo."

"Você sabe que não é assim... você fica tocando no assunto, batendo na mesma tecla o tempo todo. Eu pedi um tempo pra pensar..." – eu continuei dirigindo sem olhar pra ela enquanto ela falava - "E vê se olha pra mim!" – ela puxa o freio de mão, fazendo o carro rodar um pouco antes de parar.

"Você esta ficando louca?"

"Não." – ela falou pegando a chave. – "A gente só sai daqui hoje quando terminar esse assunto."

"Agora você quer falar ne! Antes eu implorava, tentava de alguma forma que você ouvisse.. tava vendo como é pessimo ficar falando só?"

"Você vai ficar jogando isso na minha cara ou a gente vai conversar?"- ela disse num tom áspero.

"Você vai parar de ser grossa ou isso aqui vai virar barraco?"- eu a encarei num olhar furioso.

"Eu não estou sendo grossa, apenas realista" - ela desviou o olhar do meu de novo.

"É lógico, na sua realidade..."- eu disse baixo, pensando que ela não escutaria. Que ilusão!

"Que foi que você disse?"

"Que você esta fazendo questão de deixar bem explicito que foi o pior erro de sua vida ter saido do trabalho e me acompanhado."

"Você sabe que eu não penso nada disso!"

"Mas não é o que parece!" – parecia que nós estavamos competindo pra ver quem falava mais alto.

"E vê se fala mais baixo!"

"Mas foi você que começou a gritar!"

"Você que fica me atordoando falando que eu não senti nada hoje, que eu faço sexo com quem eu quiser, me entrego facil, que eu sou uma pessoa fria, que eu não tenho nenhum sentimento pelas pessoas que eu faço sexo."

"Agora você esta colocando palavras na minha boca. Eu nunca falei isso... mas se a carapuça serviu." – agora eu tinha pegado pesado mesmo.

"Vai pra merda Carter." – ela fechou a cara se controlado pra não chorar.

"Desculpa!" – eu tinha que repara mais uma vez meus erros – "Mas eu não estou mais aguentando ficar brigando com você. Quando eu pensava que estava tudo indo bem, a gente começa a brigar por coisas que ambos sabemos que não é verdade. Você sabe perfeitamente que eu não quero só sexo com você e vice-versa. O que você quer ouvir! Que eu te amo? Que eu não vivo sem você? Que com Abby não preciso de sexo pra ser feliz! Que se eu não tiver você eu morro? Que eu não tenho mais a minima ideia de fazer você pensar ao contrario! É isso?"

Falei! Pronto! Tinha saido! Tinha falado tudo que ficou preso na minha garganta durante todo aquele tempo. Ela me olhando com aquela, carinha de anjo só fez ser mais perfeito. Me olhava como tudo, como nada. A música ainda tocava baixinho...Parecia um final feliz de filme. Mas nós dois sabíamos que aquilo tudo era só o começo. Depois de despejar tudo aquilo em cima dela, eu me senti estranho.

A cabeça pesada, o corpo parecia não responder. Olhei uma última vez pra ela, que permanecia calada, antes de ver tudo ficar escuro e eu me ver caido no banco, sem força pra levantar ou abrir os olhos. Eu ouço vozes ao meu redor, tento responder mas as palavras não me saem. Eu quero falar que estou aqui, estou bem, mas parece que eu parei no tempo e não tem como sair daqui. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas definitivamente eu não estou mais onde estava. Abro meus olhos com alguma dificuldade e vejo Abby conversando acho que com Chunny. O que? Chunny? Que ela esta fazendo na minha casa?. Eu me sento na cama.. cama! Tentando me levantar pra sair dali. O que estava acontecendo?

"John!" – eu ouço Abby gritar antes que eu caisse de novo sentado na cama.

Apagou tudo outra vez. Sinto minha cabeça pesar ao máximo, tanto que não tenho forças novamente pra responder a ela. Algum tempo se passa, não faço a mínima idéia de quanto. Eu começo abrir os olhos com calma, um quarto escuro a minha volta. Eu olho calado, primeiramente não vendo ninguém. Por um instante eu acho que voltei aquela vida.Mas não, silencioso demais.

"John?"- eu sinto alguém se aproximar. Não parece a voz dela. Afinal, que diabos está havendo aqui? Eu tento levantar a cabeça,mas vejo apenas um vulto passando pela frente da cama, vindo pro meu lado.

Ainda no escuro eu vejo Susan...Susan! As coisas se complicam a cada segundo.

"Susie? O que você tá fazendo aqui? Cade a Abby?"- eu pergunto, meio perturbado.

"O que estou fazendo aqui? Eu é que te pergunto: o que essa febre de 39º está fazendo no seu corpo!"- ela disse, naquele tom autoritário de quase sempre.

"Ahn? Febre?" - febre? Eu não estava com febre...Ou estava?- "cadê a Abby?"- eu não a via e aquilo estava me deixando agoniado.

"Na sala...ela me ligou pedindo ajuda. Imagine só...a Abby que não "nem um pouco"- ela fez um ironia e tanto- "desesperada com você desmaiado! Ela quase teve um treco junto!"- eu ri a expressão dela.

"Eu pelo menos ja posso ir pra casa!" - eu falei me levantando da cama.

"Sem chances.. fique ai mesmo. Só sai com liberação medica". - Susan veio me deitando de novo na cama. – "E só vai quando acabar esse soro."

"Só me faltava essa mesmo..." - eu ainda sentia minha cabeça rodar.

"Você esta se sentindo bem?"

"Eu... acho que vou vomitar..." –eu abaixei minha cabeça e vi Susan correndo pra pegar uma bacia e me entregando, onde eu despejei tudo o que estava no meu estomago.

"E desse jeito não vai embora tão cedo mesmo..." – ela me entregou um pano onde eu limpei minha boca.

"Possos entrar?" – Abby finalmente apareceu na porta.

"Lóóóógico, né?" - Susan disse, virando pra ela, sem deixar a ironia de lado.

"Bom, vou deixar os pombinhos, quer dizer, vocês conversando, ok? Já volto...não se empolguem..."- ela saiu da sala com um sorrisinho malicioso.

Eu vi Abby se aproximar um pouco mais de mim, passando a mão pelo meu rosto de levinho Aquela sensação era tão boa! Ficamos em silêncio absoluto por alguns minutos até que ela finalmente o quebrou.

"Desculpa..."- ela disse, olhando pro chão.

"Desculpa do que?"- do que ela estava falando?

"Eu não to sendo legal...eu sei. Isso não ta sendo bom pra você..."

"Quem foi que falou um absurdo desses?.." – eu me levantei lentamente me sentando.

"Eu sei John.. você desmaiou por minha causa.. você estava bem.., e de repente ficou assim." – eu fiquei encarando-a, eu não acreditava que ela estava se sentindo culpada por algo que não tem nada a ver com as nossas desavenças.

"Onde ja se viu alguem ficar doente por que esta desesperadamente apaixonado por uma mulher!" – ela finalmente levantou seu rosto, sentando-se na minha cama, onde segurou minha mão.

"Sabe..." – ela praguejou.

"Eu não quero que você fique triste por causa disso." – eu a interrompi.

"Eu estive pensando..."- eu a vi pensar muito antes de falar. Ela não estava pensando era em nada, só estava sem assunto.

"Voltei!"- Susan interrompeu um momento que poderia levar a vários caminhos diferentes...- "Ops! Interrompi alguam coisa?" - ela mesma respondeu, vendo nós dois calados- "É, interropi..."

"Não, Susan..."- ela acendeu as luzes e eu fechei os olhos diante de tanta claridade...- "que você está fazendo? Apaga isso!"- eu coloquei a mão no rosto, me protegendo da claridade.

"Ai, bebê chorão! Tá pior que meu filho! Você vai pra casa.."- eu me animei logo – "Quer dizer" - mas já ia estragar? – "Ou você vai pra sua casa e leva uma acompanhantee" - ela olhou impiedosamente pra Abby- "ou vai pra casa de uma amiga...Só sei que sozinho você não vai ficar!"- ela cruzou os braços, olhando pra nós dois.

"Eu sei me cuidar muito bem só Susan, eu não preciso de babá." – eu queria que Abby se oferecesse, eu não ia abusar de sua boa vontade.

"Então você vai ficar preso aqui até amanha."

"Ah não.." – eu bati minha mão na cama.

"Ja vai chorar?" – eu vi Abby rir levemente enquanto observava a nossa "briga". – "E do que você esta rindo!" – Susan a enfrentou.

"De nada.. você dois, parecem duas crianças bobonas. Eu posso cuidar dele, não tem nenhum problema.. isto é.. se ele quiser..." - Pronto, finalmente ela falou! Eu queria explodir de felicidade, mas tinha que me conter, bendita febre! A melhor de todos os tempos!

"Claro que ele quer Abby.. esta vendo a cara de felicidade do garoto não?"

"Então tá..."- ela levantou da cama e foi em direção a porta- "eu vou no banheiro e já venho."

Com a saída dela, eu já previa o interrogatório que Susan ia me fazer.

"Que bonito, hein? Conseguiu até ficar com febre pra conseguir o que queria? Está se aprimorando,hein, Dr.?"- ela me deu um tapinha, enquanto eu me levantava e ia me vestindo.

"Susan...por Deus...longe de mim...eu não faria nada assim pra conseguir o que quer" - eu dei uma olhada pra porta, me certificando de que ela não estava vindo – "mesmo porque" - eu olhei mais uma vez- "eu já consegui" - e acabei com um leve sorriso.

"O que?"- ela sentou na maca depressa, com fome de fofoca.

"É..." - eu terminei de me vestir, sentando do lado dela.

"E como foi! Aonde foi? Que horas foi! Foi bom ou muito bom?"

"Detalhes de casais ficam entre quarto paredes" – eu pisquei pra ela, eu ia deixar ela na curiosidade só por ter feito apostas "sujas".

"Seu via..." – ela me deu um tapa forte nas costas quando Abby estava voltando do banheiro.

"Que é isso Susan? Deu pra bater em pessoas doentes!'

"Euuuuu?" – ela se faz de sonsa. – "Eu estava fazendo carinho nele.. né Johnzinho.?" – ela falou me dando um beijo na bochecha.

"Vamos!" – eu queria sair logo daquele hospital, peguei as chaves do carro e coloquei no bolso.

"O que você pensa que esta pensando em fazer!" – as duas olharam pra mim com "aquela" cara. O que sera que eu fiz agora!

"Dirigir? Só por cima do meu cadáver!"- Abby me fuzilou com os olhos e parecia ter total de Susan.

"Eita! Mulher no volante, perigo constante"- eu olhei a cara das duas- "mas nesse caso..."- eu sorri pra Abby- "ela dirige bem melhor do que eu, eu sei!"

"Então vamos, vai! Eu to dormindo em pé" - ela bocejou na nossa frente.

"Cansada?"- eu gelei com a pergunta de Susan! Se ela visesse alguma brincadeirinha que me acusase ter contado da minha noite com Abby, eu a mataria!

"Aham...dia cheio...e pra terminar com chave de outro, esse ai resolve ter um piri-paque! Ninguém merece" - ela foi até Susan e se despediu. Eu me aliviei quando vi que Susan não ia mais tocar no assunto.

"Tchau meu doentinho preferido" – ela se aproximou me dando um abraço – "Depois quero conversar contigo sobre uma coisa que quer comprar pro Chuck.. quero sua opinião sobre uns detalhes. Se cuidem, não vão farriar, ele precisa de descanço Abby..."

Eu acenei coma a cabeça rindo. A Susan não tinha mesmo jeito. Quando eu me levantei mesmo d acama foi que senti que eu não estava muito bem mesmo. Nós fomos andando devagar até o carro e eu ja comecei a sentir um cansaço bater em mim.

"Minha casa ou a sua!" – eu pergunto me deitando no banco.

"Minha..." – ela sorriu.

"E minhas roupas! Minhas coisas!"

"Não se preocupe com isso.. a gente dá um jeito."

Tudo otimo, eu não ia contestar. Ja fazia muito tempo que eu não pisava no seu apartamento, como ele deveria estar! Eu recostei minha cabeça e fiquei observando-a dirigr. Nós fomos em silêncio até a sua casa. Ela abriu a porta do carro e em pouco tempo eu ja estava em frente a porta do seu apartamento.

_**CoNTinua...**_


	12. Noite longa

Entramos ainda em silêncio. Ao contrário do que eu pensava, a casa não estava muito diferente. Os mesmos móveis, mesma cortina. Apenas alguns eletrodomésticos a mais, como a TV gigante na sala. Fiquei meio sem jeito. As coisas mudam quando nós estamos no "território delas". Ela foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira.

"Pra variar, nada pra comer..."- bateu a porta e veio pra sala novamente, ligando a TV- "que horas são?"

"1:30..."- eu olhei no relógio antes de responder.

"Nossa, tarde..."- ela parecia desconfortável mesmo estando na sua própria casa.

Eu me sentei no canto do sofá olhando tambem pra televisão. Eu não sabia nem o que deveria falar com ela naquele momento, talvez o melho mesmo seria dormir, mas isso eu não queria fazer.. pesar do meu corpo estar implorando por uma boa cama quente.

"Você ainda esta com febre!" – ela quebrou o silêncio vindo até onde eu estava, colocando sua mão na minha testa.

"Acho que não..." – eu me deixei ser "examinado" por ela.

"Espere.." – ela saiu da sala e voltou trazendo um termometro. – "Coloque embaixo do seu braço."

Eu olhei pra ela e pro termometro. Porcaria de febre. Eu peguei o termometro e coloquei por dentro a blusa mesmo.

"Assim não né Carter.." – ela se aproximou me ajudando a tirar minha camisa. – "Parece criança..." – ela colocou o termometro no canto exato que deveria estar.

Eu estava sem forças pra ficar falando. Eu me encostei no sofá e ela sentou-se ao meu lado enquanto olhava pro relogio esperando o tempo exato de retira-lo.

Alguns minutos se passaram quando ela veio de novo perto de mim. Eu podia jurar que ela estava olhando pro meu corpo enquanto tirava o termometro de baixo do meu braço.

"Ainda está com um pouco...Você quer Tyl"- ela parou um pouco de falar e deve ter se lembrado do "detalhe" de anos atrás- "quer tomar um banho?"

"Banho? E por a mesma roupa? Que nojo" - eu a olhei e ela riu da minha expressão.

"Pra tudo da-se um jeito, Carter" - ela levantou entrando numa porta depois do corredor. E aquele "Carter" que não parava de me perseguir!

Eu fiquei olhando para o filme que passava na TV. As pessoas começaram a se empolgar e eu não pude deixar de olhar para o filme. As cenas começaram a ficar mais "calientes" e eu achei melhor mudar de canal. Procura, procura, procura. Achei! Achei o controle!

Desliguei rapidamente segundos antes dela entrar na sala de novo.

"Pronto, já arrumei tudo lá no banheiro. Abra mais o da direita, não tome banho muito quente..."- ela estava ensinando o padre a rezar a missa?

"Eu sei, Dra. Lockhart...".- eu fui indo em direção ao corredor. Olhei para os dois lados, na dúvida se o banheiro que eu deveria usar era o dela ou o do outro quarto.

"Esquerda, Carter!" - eu quase dei um pulo quando vi que ela tinha me flagrado. Finalmente entrei na suite dela vendo a porta aberta e a luz acesa no banheiro.

Entrei, vendo uma toalha em cima da pia. O que eu ia vestir? Bom, deixei isso de lado e tomei "aquele" banho. Ouvi as recomendaçoes da minha médica particular e tomei um banho morno, apensar de preferir um mais quentinho. Sai do banho, me enrolando na toalha. Abri a porta e sobre a cama estavam um short, uma camiseta e uma cueca. Todas as peças eram minhas. Eu rapidamente as vesti. Talvez seria melhor não tocar naquele assunto. Mas eu fiquei feliz ao saber que ela guardava algumas coisas minhas. Será que ela sempre esperou, ou sempre soube, que algum dia, que de alguam forma nós ainda voltariamos! De repente eu ouço batidas na porta.

"Pode entrar.." – eu coloquei a tolha em volta dos ombros antes de vê-la entrando.

"Me arranja essa toalha.." – ela se aproximou e eu a entreguei. – "Fiz algo pra você comer.. esta na mesa.'

"Eu não estou com fome." – e realmente não estava.

Ela ficou olhando pra mim, abriu mais a porta do quarto, cruzando os braços.

"Se é pra ser assim.. por livre e espontanea pressão, eu estou indo." – eu ando até a cozinha e me sento à mesa. Ela se sentou ao meu lado enchendo o meu copo de suco de laranja e me dando algum tipo de sopa.

"É de que?" – eu não podia deixar de fazer careta, sopa nunca foi o meu prato preferido.

"Coma..." – ela empurrou o meu prato – "e deixe de fazer careta. É pro seu bem."

"Só se for mesmo.." – eu coloquei um pouco na boca. Ate que não estava tão ruim.- "Desde quando você sabe cozinhar?"- eu não podia deixar de pentelhar a vida dela. Ela pegou o pacotinho em cima da pia mostrando " Sopa Pronta". Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

"É só por água, não tem como errar..." - ela sentou de novo perto de mim.

"É" - eu dei uma colherada – "Cozinha nunca foi seu forte. Mas até que é boa, olha..."- eu enchi a colher e com uma mão por baixo levei até a boca dela.

"Não, não quero. Odeio sopa!" - ela fez uma careta que deivia estar parecida com a minha

"Coma!" - eu disse, no mesmo tom que ela tinha feito antes, fazendo-a abrir a boca e engolindo o caldo.

"É gostosinha..." - ela fazia aquela carinha de quem não estava gostando.

"Não precisa mentir, também" - eu voltei a colher na minha boca, antes de coloca-la na sopa. Colheres com o gosto dela já estavam virando uma obcessão pra mim. Eu tomei a sapo quase toda, dei alguns goles no suco, até que o cansaço invadiu meu corpo. Eu comecei a bocejar incontrolavelmente e ela fazia o mesmo.

"Com sono!" – ela perguntou ao meio de um bocejo.

"Muito.." – eu esfreguei meus olhos.

"Você vai dormir no meu quarto.." – ela levou as coisas pra pia.

"E você?"

"Não se preocupe comigo."

"Mas você vai dormir nesse sofa! Você esta morta de sono, vai acordar quebrada. Eu estou bem, eu posso dormir no sofá."

"Nada disso. A Susan mandou eu cuidar de você.. ela me mata se souber que eu o mandei dormir no sofá duro."

"Viu! Ate você acha ele duro. Você vai pra sua cama."

"Shhhh! Ta bom." – ela coçou a cabeça antes de falar. – "Nós dois dorminos na cama."

Voto de confiança! Eu evitei sorrir muito pra que ela não intepretasse mal a minha reação.

Ela desligou a TV, coisa que a fez lembrar de um fato ocorrido há minutos atrás.

"Por que você desligou a TV aquela hora?"- eu não sabia se ela estava me testando ou era só curiosidade. Me livrei da pergunta da melhor forma que encontrei.

"Ninguém ia assistir mesmo..."- nós fomos indo para o quarto e chegando lá, ela fechou a porta. Eu, Abby, quatro paredes, uma porta trancada e muita, muita, muita vontade de ficar com ela. Ficar junto, beija-la do jeito que eu queria...Mas eu tinha que me controlar...estava em "território inimigo".

Ela foi até o banheiro e eu me vi na mesma situção que ela havia passado em casa.

"Tem uma escova ai?"- eu tremi a idéia de se se ela ainda tinha minhas roupas, poderia ter a minha velha escova de dentes amarela.

"Deve ter alguma dentro do armario..." – ela gritou do banheiro. – "Você quer rosa ou roxinha!" – ela trouxe as duas pra que eu escolhesse. Tudo bem, quase dois anos guardando uma escova de dentes, eu ja estava querendo demais.

"Tem cores piores não!" – eu falei analisando as duas.

"Deixa de ser exigente e escolhe algum antes que eu te dê um esfregão pra você escovar seus dentes."

"Imagine se eu não estivesse doente." – eu falei escolhendo a roxa e andando até ao banheiro. – "Me empresta tambem um pouco e pasta!"

"Pode pegar.." – ela falou enquanto passava alguns cremes no rosto.

"Se quiser eu posso esperar você terminar.. e depois faço isso."

"Não se preocupe comigo, esteja vontade pra fazer o que quiser."

Esses "o que quiser" que me matavam, se eu os levassem ao pe da letra nós ja estariamos sem roupa dentro desse banheiro.

Eu fiquei escovando os dentes, um pouco pra trás, deixado-a usar o espelho mais a vontade. Eu terminava a escovação quando ela se abaixou pra pegar alguma coisa. Eu não sabia o que era, mas...SANTA coisa que me deixou com a melhor visão dos últimos tempos. Eu continuei a escovar os dentes com mais rapidez, pra aliviar a "tensão". Era bom ela levantar logo dali antes que eu... Tarde demais

Eu fui pro quarto correndo tentando me concentrar em alguma coisa que me "desisteresasse" dela. Eu quis muito que ela não estranhasse a minha atitude. Milagres não acontecem.

"Que foi que aconteceu?"- ela olhu a minha boca cheia de pasta- "não vai sujar o tapete!"

"Nhadha nhaum".. – eu falei com a boca cheia de pasta, me sentando de pernas cruzadas na cama dela.

"O que?"

O que fazer? Parece que cada segundo que passava ele ia aumentando mais e mais. Porcaria! Eu estou doente! Porque tanta disposição! Eu corri meio de lado pro banheiro, cuspi a pasta e quando eu fui fechar a porta, ela me impediu. Ela olhou pra mim de cima a baixo. Não sei se eu estava com mais vergonha do que ela. Ela sorriu levemente e eu não sabia aonde enfiar a minha cara.

"Acho que o remedio surtiu efeito contrario" – ela riu saindo do banheiro. Ufa! Eu me sentei no sanitario, pelo menos ela não interpretou mal a minha manifestação involuntária.

Fiquei lá por alguns minutos. Minha vontade era tomar outro banho, desta vez bem gelado e esquecer o "mico" que havia passado. Mas não. Eu tinha que sair dali uma hora e enfrentar a "fera", de novo. Molhei meu rosto, enxugano-o na toalha. Quando decidi sair, respirei fundo e destranquei a porta. Bem que ela poderia estar dormindo. Caminhei perto da cama e vi que ela não estava no quarto. Será que eu a tinha assustado e ela foi dormir no outro quarto? Não, acho que não. eu sentei na beirada da cama, não queria ir deitando assim na cama dela, mesmo que se o fizesse, não seria a primeira vez. Mas eu tenho que entender que tudo mudou. Meus pensamentos são interrompidos quando eu a vejo entrar pela porta e a fechar novamente. ela traz um copo nas mãos, que acredito estar cheio.

"Pensei que não ia sair mais do banheiro" – ela falou colocando o copo no criado-mudo e tirando a chinela, colocando-a do lado da cama.

Eu sorri, era a unica coisa que eu podia fazer, se falasse sabia que poderia acabar falando bobagem.

"Se você quiser agua eu trouxe aqui pra você" – ela falou apontando pro copo. – "E..." – ela tirou o seu hobby, deixando-o em uma cadeira. – "Qual o lado da cama que você quer!"

"Eu?" – eu não pude deixar de ficar reparando no decote de sua camisola. – "Qualquer um esta otimo... "

"Fique do lado que você está então.." – ela puxou o edredom de cima da cama, entrando por baixo dele.

"Tá com frio?" -eu a vi tremer, esfregando as mãos.

"Um pouquinho...'- ela agarrou mais o endredom. Minha vontade era soltar algo como "eu te esquento" ou "chega mais perto", mas eu me contive em dizer:

"Eu também..." - e olhei para assistir a reação dela.

"Será que sua febre aumentou?" - ela virando, colocando a mão sobre a minha testa. Eu não pude deixar de notar e deixar claro com o meu olhar que tinha notado a proximidade do corpo dela com o meu.

"Acho que não..."- ela continuava apalpando minha cabeça e eu me deslumbrando com a visão na linha dos meus olhos. Santo decote! Os meus olhos não conseguiam se desviar dali e nem quando ela saiu "de cima" de mim, eles voltaram ao lugar.

"Tá boa a visão?" - ela perguntou, ironicamente, fechando um pouco a blusa.

"Ahn?" - eu me fiz de desentendido o mais rápido possivel.

"Nada, nada..." - ela levantou e foi em direção ao espelho da luz – "posso apagar a luz?" - eu acenei com a cabeça- "só liga o abajur ai do lado se não eu caio no caminho..."- nós sorrimos e eu rapidamente tratei de ligar aquilo para que ela finalmente, pudesse apagar a luz.

Aquele escurinho me fez estremecer. eu a senti chegar perto da cama, caindo nela pesadamente.

"Qualquer coisa que você precisar, me chama, tá?"- eu podia senti-la olhando pra mim- "se passar mal ou alguma coisa, me acorda."

"Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem.. durma com os anjos..."

"E sonhe comigo." – ela completou se virando pro outro lado.

"Não se preocupe quanto a isso..." – eu resmuguei baixinho antes de desligar o abajur. Eu queria dormir mais o meu corpo não deixava. Uma força me empurarava pra abraca-la, mas eu tinha que me controlar, então eu me virei pro outro lado e fechei os meus olhos tentando dormir.

Depois de algum tempo eu finalmente caio no sono. De repente, eu abro meus olhos e posso constatar qua ainda era noite. Que horas deveriam ser? Eu estava sentido o meu corpo todo molhado de suor e uma sensaão terrivel no meu estomago. Eu ia acendendo o abajur, mas não queria preocupa-la. Então eu me levanto tateando as coisas e vou ate o banheiro, fechando a porta e acendendo a luz.

Mais uma vez naquele dia enfiei minha cara na agua gelada pra ver se melhorava, mas parece que fez foi piorar. Corri pra cima do sanitario jogando fora tudo o que eu tinha comido nas ultimas horas. Porcaria. Como eu fui ficar tão doente! Limpo minha boca, escovo meus dentes mais uma vez, desligo a luz e abro a porta do banheiro, onde eu percebo que a luz do abajur estava acesa. Droga, eu a acordei!

"Que foi? Você tá bem?" - ela estava sentada na cama, encarando a porta do banheiro com o olhar carregado de preocupação.

"Calma, eu só fui no banheiro..."- eu sorri a preocupação dela.

"Eu não pedi pra você me acordar se passasse mal?"- ela ficou de joelhos na cama, pondo as mãos da cintura. Ai! Isso me matava aos poucos. Essas poses que ela fazia de vez em quando...Aqueles olhares "bravinhos"...

"Quem disse que eu tava passando mal, mocinha?"- eu engatinhei pela cama, ficando frente a frente com ela, também de joelhos.

"Eu conheço você, Carter..."- e aquela "Carter" maldito! Eu queria ter nascido sem sobrenome!

"É sério.. eu só fui ao banheiro porque estava coma a bexiga cheia..."

"Será que eu vou ter que ir lá conferir tudo?" – ela se levantou da cama seguindo até ao banheiro. Eu me sentei e fiquei esperando lá, com medo de ter sido flagrado.

"John Carter!" – Xii.. agora ela estava furiosa, mas eu não fiz nada demais! Ela se reaproximou, tocou de novo na minha testa (nesses momentos eu queria que se conferisse a temperatura em outros locais), andou ate alguma gaveta, pegou o maldito termometro, tirou minha camisa, e colocou em mim, ficando em pé na minha frente segurando o meu braço.

"Está frio..." – eu resmunguei.

"Aguente só um pouquinho..." – ela tentou sorrir – "o senhor por acaso vomitou!"

Eu fiquei calado na minha e abaixei minha cabeça. Eu odiava ser descoberto. Meu silêncio consentiu. Ela fazendo o papel de "mamãe preocupada" e eu de "filhinho desobediente". Que lindo! Ela tirou o termômetro de mim olhando com "aquela cara". Eu nem precisei perguntar o que marcava no termômetro, a cara dela denunciava tudo.

"Que cara é essa!"

"38.3º..." – ela falou mostrando o termometro.

"Febre é bom que aumenta as defesas do corpo..." – eu a vi ficar mais seria – "Essa febre é psicologica.. olha, eu ja estou bem melhor!" – eu falei sorrindo.

"Engraçadinho"- ela fez uma cara de poucos amigos- "não é melhor você tomar outro banho?"

"Não, não" - eu baixei a camiseta- "já tomei, vamos dormir, vai."

"Dormir com você assim?" - ela cruzou os braços mais uma vez.

"Pelo menos pode ter certeza de que eu não vou te agarrar..." - eu sorri vendo-a sorrir.

"Também não é assim, né?" - ela finalmente foi indo em direção a cama. – "Eu estou preocupada com essa sua febre que não passa..." – ela se sentou ao meu lado.

"Amanha eu vou estar melhor prometo..." – eu me encostei no travesseiro.

"Se dependesse do que você quisesse." – ela se encostou de lado, olhando pra mim passando a mão no meu cabelo. Eu fiquei olhando pra ela e ela olhava fixamente pra mim sorrindo. "Não faça isso comigo Abby". Eu tentei desviar o olhar, mas ela continuava a passar a mão pelo meu rosto, com o seu rosto a um so palmo do meu.

"Vamos dormir?'- eu achei melhor cortar antes que eu parrasse de responder pelos meus atos.

"Aham" - ela pegou a coberta e nos cobriu- "apaga a luz."

Eu virei, desligando o abajur e voltando o meu corpo frente a frente ao dela. estava uma escuridão só, eu não podia ver nada. Eu só sentia a respiração dela, quente, intensa. Eu achei que nossos rostos estavam bem perto, e não me policiei antes de chegar um pouco mais próximo. Aquela sensação de bem-estar ultrapassou limites quando ela me deu outro beijo na testa dizendo "boa noite". Ela parou ali por alguns segundos e eu, ali, achei a chance de "roubar" um beijo decente dela. Eu me aproximei lentamente. Seria o que Deus quisesse.

"Você esta com frio?" – ela me interrompeu, logo agora!

"Não muito..."

"Quer que eu pegue algum cobertor!"

"Não precisa.. você já esta de bom tamanho.." – eu voltei a me aproximar dela e surpreendentemente ela me abraçou, passando suas mãos pelas minhas costas.

"Melhor assim?" – ela falou no meu ouvido. Ela estaria me testando?

"Muito melhor"- eu fiquei encolhido nos braços dela- "100..."

Eu não podia a deixar escapar. Eu fui procurando a boca dela.. Não via nada. Com um cachorrinho faminto eu ia pelo cheiro, pela vontade e pela necessidade. Eu não pensei mais eu encostei nossos lábios. No início, pensei que ela fosse fugir. Mas não. Ela respondeu abrindo um pouco a boca, me dando livre acesso. Um beijo quente, urgente. Quando eu comecei a me empolgar um pouco, tormando mais frenético e desesperado ela tratou de me cortar, com aquele velho papo chato.

"Sua febre aumentou..." - ela, ainda dentro do nosso beijo, tentava dizer.

"Também" - eu parei um pouco e a "olhei" no escuro- "o que você queria?"- eu sorri e ela também, me dando a entender que tinha captado a mensagem de eu estar falando sobre a temperatura do nosso beijo.

"Acho melhor você tomar um remedio ou outro banho antes de dormir.." – ela fugiu do assunto, mas não saindo do nosso abraço.

"Um abraço, um beijo.. eu ja estou ficando curado.. não precisa se preocupar tanto comigo."

"John.." – "John?" – "eu estou falando serio.. eu não estou gostando dessa sua febre que não passa, nem diminui..."

"O que você quer que eu faça! Esta muito frio pra um banho... eu não consigo nem colocar meu pé dentro d´agua.. e remedio.. acho que só daqui à duas horas eu posso tomar de novo."

"Tudo isso é preguiça de entrar debaixo d´agua?" – ela falou se separando de mim. – "Eu não acredito que eu vou ter que te jogar deibaixo do chuveiro ne!"

"Você vai ter!" – eu perguntei surpreso.

Ela cruzou os braços pela milésima vez naquela noite e acenou positivamente pra mim. A idéia dela me dar um banho não soava nada mau no meu ouvido.

"Eu não vejo problema algum" - eu não pude deixar de sorrir e ela entedeu minha malícia, pela expressão que usou.

"Vai, Carter" - não! De novo não! – "banho!" - ela acendeu a luz do quarto, apontando pra porta do banheiro.

"Ah, não!"- eu me esparramei na cama.

"Carter, Carter! Pára de fazer manha e entra nessa droga agora"- eu adorava quando ela falava comigo nesse "tom"- "eu não tenho filho desse tamanho, não!"

"Tem de outro tamanho?"- eu sorri com minha própria brincadeira vendo-a vir depressa para a cama, tentando me arrastar- "eu sou mais forte que você"- eu mostrei a língua pra ela, deixando ainda mais furiosa.

"Mas eu tenho uma arma que te arranca num instante dai.." – ela falou se aproximando com aquele olhar maligno.

"Não se esqueça que eu estou doente!" – eu ri vendo-a se aproximar de mim. Ela se sentou na cama e eu fiquei abraçado ao seu travesseiro me agarrando sem olhar pra ela. Ela pulou em cima de mim, fazendo cócegas. Droga! – "Isso não vale!" – eu falei me contorcendo sentindo ela por cima das minhas costas fazendo cócegas em mim. – "Para!" – eu me virei e ela aumentava a intensidade das cocegas. – "Eu não vou, não adianta!" – eu busquei forças, fugindo dela e correndo pro canto do quarto.

"Banheiro!" – ela se levantou da cama toda assanhada e eu não me controlei e comecei a rir o mais alto que eu pude.

"O que tem de tão engraçado aqui!" – ela falou se aproximando ajeitando os cabelos.

"Faz assim não.. que eu me apaixono.." – eu falei no meio de uma tosse.

"Apaixono? Pensei que já fosse..."- eu a cortei, com meu sorriso.

"Mais ainda por você" - eu sorri, me sentindo o maximo – "você nunca espera eu terminar as minhas frases..."

"Muito engraçado"- ela cruzou os braços de novo. Dessa vez eu não podia deixar de pegar no pé dela.

"Essa sua cruzada de braço faz parte de um processo de sedução?"- eu morria de rir.

"Que?" - ela descruzou.

"Você acha que pode qualquer coisa, so cruzando os braços, né?" - eu imitei ela cruzando-os.

"Eu não..".-ela olhou com descaso.

"E quer saber?" - eu fiquei de pé- "consegue mesmo" - entrei no banheiro, encostando a porta de leve. Deu uma olhadinha pra trás, vendo-a incrédula. Ainda a vi dizer algo como "bom saber" antes de entrar no chuveiro.

_**Continua...**_


	13. Lingerie Preta

Eu fiquei embaixo do chuveiro sentindo a agua bater nas minhas costas, eu estava precisando mesmo desse banho. Encostei minha mão na parede e fiquei parado la por um bom tempo, eu não queria sair dali pra não ter que me trocar. Eu estou caindo de preguiça. Eu tenho a impressão de ouvir uns passos atras de mi. Mas so pode ser neurose minha. Ela não entraria aqui.

"Você esta passando bem.?". – eu ouvi uma voz de dentro do banheiro. Ela tinha entrado.

"Han!" – eu continuei com minha cabeça baixa. Eu estaria com vergonha!

"Carter.." – ela falou abrindo o box. _Não faça isso, não faça_... ela encostou nas minhas costas, me virando pra ficar de frente pra ela.

Eu olhava insistentemente para ela e para baixo. Eu estava morto de vergonha. A água fria caía sobre mim e eu fiquei todo atrapalhado pra falar com ela.

"Banho frio, mocinho?"- ela trocou a posição das torneiras, esquentando a água rapidamente- "Eu mereço você!"- ela resmungava, ironicamente.

Ela já ia saindo, mas antes de fechar a porta, voltou, se olhano no espelho.

"É impressão minha ou você tá com vergonha de mim?"- ela não me olhou, apenas perguntou.

Eu engasguei pela água que entrava na minha boca.

"Vergonha?"- eu ganhei tempo para pensar numa coisaa decente a ser falada – "como assim, vergonha? "

"Vergonha, Carter...de ficar assim na minha frente" - ela virou e me encarou. Agradeci pela box estar embaçado e eu não conseguir enxerga-la direito.

"Eu mesmo não.". – eu me apressei passardo o sabonete para que o banho terminasse logo. – "Se você quiser pode ficar ai.. eu não to nem ligando.." – tomara que ela não aceite a minha proposta.

"Ja que você convidou..." – ela fala tentando desembaçar o espelho. – "Eu posso conferir se atras de sua orelha esta suja!"

"Esta limpa.. eu sei tomar banho sozinho.. vai te deitar que eu ja estou indo..." – eu falei delsigando o chuveiro.

"Eu não.. esta bom ficar aqui.." – ela se sentou no sanitario.

"Você pode pegar a toalha pra mim?" – agora sim ela saia dali.

"Pode usar a minha não tem problema.. vai sair dai não?"

Não tinha saida, eu tinha que sair de lá. Peguei a toalha dela e mais do que depressa enrolei-a na cintura, saindo do box com o cabelo ensopado.

"Ei!"- ela me encarou- "vai espingolar com esse cabelo pela casa toda? enxuga isso ai!" - Ela parecia estar me testando - "E depois ainda diz que não tem vergonha"- ela se levantou e foi com as mãos em direção a toalha- "vai logo"- tarde demais! ela desenrolou a toalha da minha cintura e colocou na minha cabeça, esfregando rapidamente – "Não tem nada ai que eu não conheça, nao saiba de cor, salteada, olhos fechados, mãos amarradas..."- ela ria na minha direção quando terminou e meu cabelo parecia enxuto. Mas o pior de tudo é que quando ela acabou, continuou segurando a tolha nas mãos. Eu estendi meu braço pra pega-la e ela abaixou o seu olhar, percorrendo pelo meu corpo inteiro. Eu tive a imediata reação de me encolher, tentando me cobrir enquanto tentava puxar a toalha das mãos dela.

"Deixa de ser apressadinho... e pode tirar as mãos daí que esse passarinho não vai voar não."

"Você tirou o dia pra me testar?" – eu falei tentando puxar a toalha de suas mãos, agora com mais força.

"E não adiante puxar que você esta doente... estou em vantagem aqui.." – ela colocou a toalha ao redor dela e ficou com a mão na cintura me encarando. O que ela pretendia com isso?

"É melhor você parar com isso antes que eu entenda as coisas do meu jeito..."- eu a olhei sério, tirando a toalha com força da mão dela.

"Vamos dormir, finalmente?"- ele se fingiu de surda e foi indo em diração ao quarto. Eu tratei de colocar a roupa e a segui.

Ela se esparramou na cama dando um gemido de cansaço.

"Não ouse me acordar mais uma vez" - disse se ajeitando e se colocando debaixo dos lençóis.

"Mas foi você quem..."- o idiota aqui já ia se defender. Não foi preciso.

"Tô brincando, John Carter!"- ela colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça, como que não querendo me escutar.

"Ok..."- eu tratei de desligar a luz e me juntar a ela na cama.

Finalmente nós iriamos dormir. Eu ja estava me sentindo mais confortavel ao seu lado. Fechei os meus olhos e senti ela se virar pro meu lado.

'Abby" – eu falei vendo se ela ja tinha dormido.

"O que foi! "

"Obrigado. E boa noite." – eu dei um beijo na sua mão e finalmente cai no sono.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eu estou ouvindo uma musica, estou ouvindo uma voz, barulho. Definitivamente eu não estou só em casa. Eu acordo olho para o lado e vejo que não estava sonhando, eu dormi mesmo em sua casa. Me levantei da cama e senti que ja estava mais disposto, a febre tambem não foi delirio meu. Como a vida de uma pessoa pode mudar tanto em apenas poucas horas?

"Bom dia!" – eu ouvi ela gritar quando eu apareci na sala.

"Desde quando você é tão bem humorada de manha cedo?"

"E desde quando você dorme até duas da tarde?"

Eu caminhei até ela e senti um cheiro bom.

"Ué..não é só "Sopa Pronta" que você sabe fazer então..."- eu abri a panela, vendo uma gogoraba que não consegui definir o que era. Eu disfarcei, mantendo meu rosto com uma boa expressão.

Eu a vi colocando a mesa e servindo os nossos pratos. Sentei e tomei coragem pra experimentar.

"Que delícia!"- eu tive que falar. estava realmente muito bom. Apesar do aspecto não muito agradável, estava delicioso.

"Mentiroso"- ela comia enquanto me encarava.

"É verdade! Tá muito gostoso...Bem você acredita" - eu sorri –" O que é?"- eu perguntei, até com medo da resposta.

"É melhor nem saber..".- ela caiu na gargalhada e continuou a me encarar.

"Que você ta olhando?"

"Posso olhar não?" – ela continuou me encarando.

"Poder pode, mas paga um preço alto por isso... "

"Quanto!"

"Não falo em quantidade. – eu falei tomando um gole do suco. – e sim em qualidade..."

"Você continua com febre!" – ela falou mudando de assunto, como sempre, e colocando a mão na minha testa.

"Você testa minha temperatura só por pretexto pra tocar em mim ne? Eu sei que eu sou irresistivel."

"Pelo visto ja esta curado. Já esta com o velho humor de sempre."

"Então eu vou ter que voltar pra casa?" – eu falei desanimado abaixando minha cabeça.

"O que você pretendia? Morar comigo!" – ela falou batendo na minha cabeça.

"Até que não é uma má idéia" - eu suspirei, terminando meu prato e indo até a pia- "deixa a louça comigo hoje" - e comecei a lavar os pratos.

"Hoje?"- eu senti o tom de reprovação dela. Calma, Carter, calma. Eu repetia a mim mesmo.

"Ah, esquece"- abafei o caso e segui adiante- "que horas é seu plantão?"

"Você reparou quantas vezes a gente se pergunta isso em tão pouco tempo?"- ela cruzou os braços MAIS UMA VEZ. Eu já estava pronto pra falar alguma coisa- nós vivemos só pra trabalho!

"É"- eu a vi ainda na mesma posição- "seria bom se tivessemos umas férias, né?"- eu a vi acenar com a cabeça, ainda na mesma posição- "quem sabe você com esse bracinhos cruzados não consiga, hein?"- eu vi voar um pano de prato que não estou bem certo de onde veio.

"Cala boca!" - agora sim! Foi ela.

"Você recebe assim todas as suas visitas ou comigo é apenas uma mera excessão?"

"Só recebo assim quem me perturba a paciencia."

"Se é assim" – eu me fiz de magoado – "eu vou embora." – eu corri para os eu quarto recolhendo minha roupa.

"Nem pense em ir embora!" – ela parou na porta do quarto segurando a porta. – "você sabe que eu não estava falando serio."

"Eu sei.. - eu comecei a rir e me deitei na cama. - Não saio daqui nunca mais, nem rebocado!"

"Seu cachorro!" - ela avançou correndo pra "me atacar".

"Cachorro? Você vai ver?" - ela saiu de cima de mim assim como veio. Eu comecei a fazer cócegas no lado do corpo dela e logo, logo ela tinha saído da cama. Ela virou de costas, indo até o banheiro e eu pude perceber que o short que ela usava já estava quase caindo, o bastante pra eu poder ver uns 3 dedos da calcinha preta que ela usava.

"Sabem o que dizem sobre lingerie preta?"- eu continuava na cama, admirando a visão.

Eu a vi puxando o short pra cima, antes mesmo de virar pra mim.

"Não, não sei o que dizem..."- ela finalmente me olhou com "aquele" olhar que eu me derretia.

"Deveria saber..." – eu pisquei pra ela que fez uma careta pra mim.

"Ah é! Então me diz.." – ela sentou-se na minha frente cruzando as pernas daquele jeitinho que só ela sabia fazer.

"Sabe de uma coisa.". – eu me ajeitei na cama. – "Se eu fiquei nu na sua frente.. você bem que deveria me mostrar sua calcinha preta". – eu consegui o que queria, agora sim ela estava me matando com o olhar, não sei porque ainda não rolou um tapa na cara.

"E você deveria tomar vergonha na cara e sair da minha frente enquanto eu estou me controlando pra não te matar."

"Bate que eu gosto mais ainda de você.." – eu falei rindo.

"E aí, vai dizer o que quer dizer minha calcinha ou tá com medo?"- ela disse se policiando pra não cruzar os braços.

"Se você cruzar os seus braços umas vez, quem saiba eu diga"- eu olhei pra cima, faznedo pouco caso da situação. Soltei até um leve assobio.

"Vai pastar, Carter!"- ela entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta com força. O que será que ela faria? O que ela estaria pensando do meu comentário. Eu sei que fui um pouco ousado, mas se nós ficassemos naquela lenga-lenga para sempre, nunca iríamos ter certeza sobre nada.

A demora era grande e eu estava quase adormecendo quando ela finalmente saiu. Vi que ela estava de banho tomado. O cabelo molhado e cheiroso denunciava. A calça um pouco transparente acusava agora uma calcinha cor da pele. Uma daquelas que as mulheres usam com esse tipo de calça, para que a própria calcinha não seja notada. Mas nesse caso, isso definitivamente não estava aconetecendo.

"Sua calcinha tá quebrada" - eu disse. Ela deve ter pensado que eu estava dormindo porque se surpreendeu com a minha voz.

"Que?"- ela se voltou para o laod da cama e eu repeti a frase.

"Sua calcinha tá quebrada."

"Que é isso agora, hein?"- ela colocou a mão...na cintura dessa vez!- "vai ficar especionando as minhas calcinhas?"

"Ah, desculpa...mas é que tá dando pra ver"- eu sentei na cama, afim de explicar a minha inocencia no assunto – "eu sei que essa são pra ficar "transparentes" debaixo de roupa tão clara, mas dá pra ver tudo. Tá quebrada. Troca a pilha!"- eu disse, tirando um sorriso dela.

"Tá bom, Carter, ta bom..".- ela olhou em volta, procurando alguam coisa- "bom, eu to indo trabalhar. Você..."- ela parou um instante. Eu devia ter me tocado antes.

"Já to indo e só vou..."- ela me interrompeu.

"Não...eu ia dizer que se você quiser pode ficar...Tente descançar mais um pouco. Depois, se você for pra casa, deixa a chave debaixo do tapete."

"Você não tem medo que eu fique sozinho na sua casa!"

"Você é dono de sua consciencia." – eu falou colocando a bolsa no ombro.

"Falou bonito.. – eu sorri me levantando da cama. – eu não vou mexer em nada.. prometo!"

"Tchau Carter.. qualquer coisa pode me ligar." – ela se aproximou de mim, quando eu vou entregar minha bochecha pra ela beijar ela vira o meu rosto e me da um beijo mais que amigavel. Eu olhei pra ela sem entender, ela sorri e sai antes mesmo que eu questionasse aquela atitude, a qual, eu não estou reclamando, mas que me pegou de surpresa, e como pegou!

Continua...


	14. Eu te compreendo

Eu passei um bom tempo deitado na cama dela olhando pro teto. Eu não me sentia mais doente, sera que tinha dedo de alguem nisso tudo? Gosto de pensar que sim. Me levanto atras de uma toalha pra tomar outro banho antes de ir embora. Eu não queria sair daquela casa, ela tinha mais cara de meu lar do que a minha. Fazendo minha busca nos armarios vejo algumas coisas curiosas que eu tenho certeza que eu ja vi num passado não tão distante. Mas eu achei melhor não mexer nas suas coisas. Achei finalmente a toalha e tomei o banho como se fosse o último que pudesse tomar ali naquela casa que tinha a minha vida. Quando terminei, passei rapidamente os olhos pelo armário e achei mais roupas minha. Ao contrário do que eu pensava, não era só uma muda de roupa, mas 1/4 do meu guarda-roupa estava naquela gaveta. Percorri o olhar por ali. Não tinha como não ver. As roupas dela, o cheiro, o gosto. Achei melhor sair dali antes que acontecesse o pior. Fui até a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira. Agora sei como ela consegue manter esse corpo. Não tem NADA dessa bendita geladeira! Fiz mais uma horinha, assistindo TV. Eu não queria sair dali. Quando já começava a anoitecer, achei melhor me mandar dali. Eu não sabia de quanto tempo era o plantão dela, mas algo me dizia que não faltava muito e logo ela estaria em casa. Não gostaria que ela ainda me visse aqui. Fui até o quarto, dar uma geral antes de sair quando escuto alguns trovões. Perfeito! Chuva! Eu mereço! Teria que ir pra casa de metrô. Casa? Essa idéia não me fazia a cabeça...

Pensei por um momento e achei a solução. É isso! Eu ia até o hospital. Sorri ao pensar que em outros tempos, em dia de folga eu mal passva perto daquele lugar e hoje...Bom, hoje eu tenho mais do que um motivo pra ir encontra-la.

Ajeito tudo e vou saindo. Pego a chave nas mãos e encontro o meu pretexto para ir até lá. Assim que desco as escadas, vejo um céu nublado prometendo chuva. Corro até a estação de metro mais próxima mas a chuva me pega no caminho. De ante mão sei a bronca que vou levar. Tento me secar, não sei como no trajeto ao hospital, mas não adiantou de nada. o jeito era encarar aquela roupa molhada e aquele frio que começava a fazer. Me encolhi todo num banco ate que finalmente cheguei ao hospital. Desci, olhei para o ceu e a chuva parece que tinha era piorado. Se ficasse esperando aqui seria pior, ela iria pra casa e ficaria trancada do lado de fora. Ai sim que a bronca seria pior. Criei coragem e sai correndo ate chegar ao county. Parei na porta, me sacudindo todo para que a agua escorresse. Entrei na recepção tentando esboçar o sorriso mais convincente que eu poderia dar, na verdade eu estava morrendo de frio e não tinha como me livrar daquela roupa molhada.

"Eu não acredito!" – Susan veio se aproximando de mim já brigando. – "Não era o senhor que estava doente!"

"E estou... – eu aumentei o sorriso. – A Abby ainda esta ai!"

"Pra ela te matar? Se ela ver isso ela te come vivo!"

"Ate que não seria ma ideia!"

"John Carter!" – eu ouvi um grito ensurdecedor.

"Isso é um trovão ou seria a Abby!" – eu olhei pra Susan assustado que começou a rir da minha cara.

"Eu só quero é ver isso.." – ela falou sentando-se em uma cadeira.

"Escuta aqui- ela já enfiava o dedo na minha cara com aquela cara- eu tenho cara de palhaça por acaso?"

"Não"- eu evitava o riso, vendo a cara de Susan chorando de dar risada.

"Foi pra isso que eu passei a quase noite toda acordada cuidando de você?- ela aumentou o tom e não parecia estar brincando- pra você tomar essa chuva e estragar o meu trabalho? Eu devia te dar uma surra!"- ela me deu um leve tapa na cabeça e eu cai na gargalhada. Não aguentava ver ela agindo como se fosse minha mãe.

"Eu vim trazer sua chave"- eu mostrei, tirando o chaveiro do bolso.

"Jura? Que bonitinho- ela fingiu uma expressão amigável- eu não disse que era pra deixar lá?"

"É perigoso, Abby..."- eu tentava ainda não dar risada.

"Eu não acho que seja perigoso"- ela contestou.

"Eu também não"- Susan só me "ajudava".

"Eu não queria que você corresse o risco de alguem achar a sua chave e roubar a sua casa..."

"Ja ta viajando... começou a delirar de febre!"

"Não to com febre.." – eu falei sorrindo.

"Se ficar com essa roupa molhada, dentro de cinco minutos começa tudo de novo."

"Só porque você quer. Eu não estive tão bem" – eu falei no meio de um espirro – "Bom.. agora eu vou pra casa.." – eu falei sorrindo.

"Ta otimo, maravilhoso. Saudavel que é uma beleza... e você esqueceu que deixou o seu carro la em casa?"

"Foi? Eu jurava que não estava com carro... eu vou pr a casa de metrô e amanha eu passo lá pra pega-lo."- eu falei espirrando mais algumas vezes.

"E vai pegar chuva de novo!"

"Você me empresta um guarda-chuva!"

"Só se for pra dar com ele na sua cabeça!"- ela me deu mais um tapa de leve na minha cabeça.

"E depois ainda me perguntam porque eu fico doente...- eu olhei pro geral- com uma mulher dessas..."- mulher? Eu realmente disse isso? Ai!

"Vão pra casa, vai" - Susan me salvou. Eu amo essa minha amiga!- "eu cubro o resto do seu turno Abby, vai cuidar desse garoto mimado, vai!"

"É, né? Fazer o que?"- ela foi indo em direção a SDM.

"Você é besta, Carter?- Susan gritou baixo- pega leve, né?"

"Susan, eu sei o que faço. Sei até onde posso ir..."- eu disse, me reafirmando. Mal sabia ela que eu tinha gelado com meu próprio comentário.

"Toma"- Abby voltou com a bolsa e duas blusas de frio.

"Que é isso?"- eu peguei a blusa que ela me entregava.

"O que parece que é?"- ela me olhou ironicamente e eu sorri- "uma mulher previnida vale por duas!"- ela olhou pra Susan e as riram vendo a minha dificuldade em por a blusa dela.

"Que tamanho é isso?"- eu tentanva entrar na blusa.

"Do meu...e pára de reclamar antes que eu me arrependa e pegue essa blusa pra mim também..."- ela deu um beijo em Susan e me apressou- anda logo!"

"Se era pra ser tão delicada assim eu preferia andar nu a ter que vestir essa camisa.." – eu resmunguei andando ate o carro.

"E não vem choramingar de febre mais tarde que eu não vou ficar acordada cuidando de doente.. quem mandou pegar chuva? Esta todo ensopado.." – ela falou pegando no meu braço.

"Eu ainda acho melhor eu ir pra casa.." – eu falei querendo disfarçar o meu desejo de não voltar pra minha casa. – "eu não quero dar mais trabalho.."

"Eu acho melhor você ficar em silêncio e não resmungar." – ela falou entrando no carro.

"Abby má! Muito má!" – eu ri me encolhendo no banco, enfim ambiente quente.

"Esta com frio!" – ela peguntou quando parou no sinal e mal me viu no carro eu estava definitivamente quase todo dentro da sua blusa.

"Não muito.." – eu menti pra não preocupa-la, eu sabia que ja estava com febre de novo.

"Esta com febre, tenho certeza!" – ela avançou com sua mão na minha testa. – "Eu tinha certeza que ia resultar nisso.. você poderia ir tirando sua roupa molhada aqui no carro mesmo..."

"Ahn?"- eu tinha escutado direito?

"Ok, se não quiser...depois não diga que eu não avisei, Dr."

" Não, não...tudo bem" - é melhor não contrariar. Eu ia maneirar. A idéia de ficar assim na frente dela de novo não me desagradava nem um pouco.

"Tira pelo menos a camiseta de baixo que tá ensopada..."- ela dividia os olhares entre o trãnsito e mim.

"Aham"- eu comecei a tirar a blusa de frio com dificuldade- "se eu conseguir me desintalar daqui..."- eu escutei ela rindo enaquanto minha visão era tapada pela blusa que, lentamente, ia saindo do meu corpo.

Eu finalmente consegui tirar as blusas enquanto o silêncio permanecia. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Estava sem ação e sem camisa. Mais alguns minutos e nós chegamos em frente ao apartamento.

"Poe so a blusa de frio, só pra sair do carro..."

"Ja estou colocando.." – eu falei lutando com a mini blusa.

"Deixa eu te ajudar.." – ela pegou a camisa, ajudando a me vestir. Eu fiquei olhando nos seus olhos por um instante, mas logo ela me tirou dos pensamentos. – "Vamos subindo antes que você congele..."

Eu acenei com a cabeça e sai do carro correndo pra não me molhar mais com a chuva. Parei na porta esperando que ela me alcançasse.

"Eu corri pra não pegar mais chuva.." – eu me justifiquei por te-la deixado so.

"Melhor mesmo." – ela sorriu abrindo a porta e indo ate as escadas. – "Vem.." – ela estendeu a mão, segurando a minha subindo as escadas. Eu tinha duvidas de uma coisa nisso tudo.. nós somos bons amigos ou ja estamos namorando! Eu não posso esquecer de perguntar isso mais tarde. Ela abriu a porta do apartamento e eu andei pra dentro dele vendo-a colocar as suas coisas em cima do sfoa indo em direção ao seu quarto. Eu não sabia se era pra segui-la, então fiquei parado ao lado do sofa esperando alguma intimação.

"Carter.. – ela gritou do seu quarto – vem pra cá!"

Eu andei lentamente pro seu quarto. Ela ja estava com as luzes do banheiro acesa. Ela adora me ver tomando banho, só pode! Fiquei ao lado da porta ate que ela apareceu.

"Você vai tomar outro banho pra aquecer e vestir essa roupa quente.. eu vou preparar algo pra você se aquecer, vamos mandar essa febre embora, ok!"

"Sim, senhora" - eu bati continência a minha chefinha, entrando no banheiro e me olhando no espelho. Na verdade eu estava fazendo uma hora para que ela saisse de de lá e eu tomasse meu banho. Acho que nunca tomei tanto banho num período tão curto de tempo.

Finalmente eu nao a vi mais e pude tomar meu banho mais confortável. Quando terminei, me enxuguei e vesti a roupa que ela tinha deixado em cima da pia. Até moletom meu tinha lá! Eu fui indo em direção a sala, mas não a vi. procurei na cozinha e nada. Voltando pro quarto, eu escutei o barulho do chuveiro. Ah! Então o outro quarto também tinha chuveiro? Bom saber.

Eu não me controlei e fui andando pra dentro do quarto. A porta do banheiro ficava numa parede ao lado, sendo que assim eu não poderia ser visto. Minha vontade era espiar, mas eu tive medo. E se ela me pegasse lá dentro? Eu dei mais um passo a frente quando escutei o chuveiro desligar. Corri logo pra fora do quarto. Se ela me pega lá nem sei o que vai ser de mim...

Voltei ao seu quarto e fiquei ajeitando minhas roupas molhadas, fingindo que eu nem tinha saído dali. De repente a porta se abriu e ela entrou no quarto enrolada em uma toalha.

"Desculpe não ter batido.." - ela fala abrindo uma gaveta. – "mas eu estou congelando e preciso pegar uma roupa."

Porque sera que ela não pegou essa roupa antes? Ela estaria me testando! Parece que é so isso que ela faz ultimamente.

"Sei.. você estava querendo me ver nu de novo."

"Eu te vejo nu quando eu quiser, é so estalar meus dedos e você vem correndo..." - ela falou pegando a roupa em outra gaveta.

"É mesmo? Nem adianta pedir que agora eu não fico nu na sua frente nem que você implore de joelhos."

Ela me sorriu e ficou segurando a toalha, olhando pra minha cara.

"Quer que eu saia?"- jura que eu vou ter que sair? Ela não disse nada, só me olhou com aquele rostinho dizendo "é óbvio".

"Ah, sim" - eu fiquei meio abobalhado e quase bati a cabeça na porta do armário enquanto ia saindo.

Eu fui até a sala de novo e fiquei esperando. Que demora pra por uma roupinha! Aquela espera já estava me dando até calor. Olhei pela janela, vendo ainda a forte chuva que caía. Liguei a TV, não achando na de bom na programação, pra variar.

Me sentei no sofá e comecei a pensar naquela situação que eu estava vivendo. Eu estava me divertindo muito. Aquela sensação de ser protegido por ela me encantava. Mas eu tinha que saber o que realmente estava acontecendo. Estávamos juntos ou não? Isso seria esclarecer isso essa noite, não tinha como adiar. Confesso que eu tive medo do que poderia levar, mas eu tinha que arriscar. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta do quarto que se abria.

"Vamos jantar?"- ela disse, já trocada pra dormir. Essa mulher só pensa em comer!

"Ha algum tempo atrás você falava que eu deveria comer coisas lights.. agora so pensa em me colocar pra comer!"

"Quantas vezes por dia eu vou ter que te lembrar que você esta doente!"

"Mais nenhuma.. obrigado.. o que tem pra comer!" - eu falei me aproximando dela, que estava com ageladeira aberta a sua frente

"Porcaria, porcaria, eu deveria ter feito supermercado."

"Concordo... hoje de manha eu procurei o que comer e acabei bebendo só agua."

"Bem feito pra você.. - ela falou fechando a geladeira. - temos que encomendar algo.." mas com essa chuva, vai demorar seculos pra chegar.

"Se você quiser.. nós pedimos e eu tenho uma forma de enganar a nossa fome..."

"Enganar, é?"- ela arqueou as sobrancelhas- "não, não. Acho melhor nós pedirmos e esperararmos mesmo..."- ela foi até o telefone- 'quer pizza?"

"Pizza?"- eu estranhei- que coisa mais saudável...Cade todos os seus argumentos sobre os alimentos, hein, Dra. Lockhart?- eu não conseguia parar de encher o saco dela.

"Cala a boca, Carter- ela cantou, olhando pra mim- quer ou não?"

"Sim, sim...pode ser" - eu levei a sério dessa vez.

Eu a vi discar um número e fazer o pedido.

"E a sobremesa?"- eu perguntei quando ela desligou.

"Essa fica por conta da casa..."- ela virou de costas e eu percebi que ela tinha ficado embaraçada com o próprio comentário- "eu arrumo alguma coisa por aqui mesmo...chocolate é o que não falta"- ela tentou consertar. Se ela continuasse com essas brincadeirinhas sedutoras eu não ia durar muito.

Eu fui até a cozinha e a ajudei a por a mesa. A chuva tinha aliviado um pouco e nós nos sentamos lado a lado para esperar o jantar.

"Ta sentindo alguma coisa?"- ela perguntou, querendo saber da minha febre. Vamos tirar proveito da situação um pouquinho. Quem manda ela não falar com todas as letras?

"To, sim...'- eu fiz uma cara adoentada e vi a preocupação estampada nos olhos dela.

"O que?"- ela pergunta, virando pra mim rapidamente.

"Cansaço... um pouco de dor..." – eu tentei ser dramatico.

"Aonde é a dor!" – ela praticamente pulou em cima de mim.

"Aqui!" – eu falei colocando sua mão no meu peito.

"Han? No peito!" – ela procurou pelo meu pulso no pescoço.

"Ai não.. no peito mesmo.. bem aqui.. no coração... "

"Você acha que esta enfartando?"- ela percebeu já meu tom de gozação.

"Outra coisa.. e so quem pode me dar o remedio é você."

"Seu palhaço – ela saiu de perto de mim. – eu estava falando serio com você e você vem com essas palhaçadas!"

"Mas eu estou falando serio" – eu tentei parecer o mais convincente possivel.

"Vai te catar!" – ela se senta no sofá ligando a televisão no volume mais alto possivel.

Eu preferi ficar calado e controlar o meu riso. Eu adorava quando ela ficava com raivinha de mim. O que eu tinha vontade era de agarra-la ali mesmo e fazer passar toda essa raiva, mas esse não era o momento certo. Eu fiquei observando-a enquanto a comida não chegava. Eu preciso comer pra recuperar minahs forças. De repente o interfone toca eu não vejo ela se levantando e eu decido tomar a iniciativa. Me levanto e mando a pizza subir.

"A pizza chegou!" – ela finalmente falou comigo.

"É o que parece..." – eu sorri. Eu a vi se levantando mais eu corri e peguei minha carteira primeiro. Eu abro a porta e vou tirando o dinheiro quando ela aparece com o dinheiro nas mãos. – "Eu ja estou pagando." – eu falei entregando o dinheiro.

"Nada disso.. eu pedi, a casa é minha, eu pago" – ela se jogou na minha frente entregando o dinheiro pro rapaz.

"Sai dessa Abby... é minha vez de pagar.. ja estou te dando muita despesa". – eu falei tirando-a da minha frente, pegando o dinheiro dela e entregando o meu.

"Mas..." – eu mandei o rapaz embora antes que ela revidasse.

"Não se preocupe, você ja vai me dar a sobremesa." – eu falei colocando a pizza na mesa.

"Que tom sarcástico é esse, hein, Dr.?"- ela perguntou me descobrindo. Nós nos sentamos um de frente para o outro e eu a encarei.

"Entenda como quiser, Dra."- eu retribui na mesma moeda. Já vi de ante-mão que seria um jantar quente! Bem quente! Aqueles joguinhos teriam que me levar a algum lugar.

Nós começamos a jantar e minha fome foi sendo saciada aos poucos.

"Satisfeito?"- ela me perguntou, indo tirar meu prato. Eu segurei a mão dela.

"To chegando lá" - e terminei com uma piscadinha bizarra que lhe arrancou uma gargalhada incontrolável. Ela se virou colocando os pratos na pia e ligou a torneira. Ah, não! Não mesmo. Lavar louça agora? Nem pensar! - "Ei, mocinha" - eu fui até ela e tirei a louça de suas mãos depois de desligar a torneira- "você está me devendo uma sobremesa" - era agora! Tinha que ser! Eu ia agir!

Coloquei ela bem na minha frente e fiquei encarando-a. Ela fitou meus olhos, ainda com as mãos com sabão. Meu cérebro ainda estava processando a informação "beija, beija" quando ela me interrompeu.

"Chocolate branco ou preto?" - merda! Como eu sou lerdo! Temos que retomar o clima. Eu estalo os meus dedos e dou mais uma cutucada dela.

"Você sabe o que dizem sobre o chocolate?"- eu a olhei de lado, enquanto ela ficava na ponta dos pés para alcançar o armário.

"Não, não sei" - eu já ia dar o troco quando ela me interrompeu de novo- "e você sabia que anda lendo muito cultura inútil? É calcinha, chocolate...Qual vai ser a próxima?"- ela colocou as mãos na cintura. Bingo!

"Bom"- eu fiz cara de filósofo- "eu já disse a minha teoria sobre os braços cruzados"- pensei mais um pouco- "que tal...mãos na cintura, agora?"- eu gargalhei vendo o pano de prato cruzar a cozinha de novo, fazendo o mesmo caminho e tendo o mesmo destino.

"Eu não vou te mandar pra um certo lugar, porque eu ainda quero conservar o ambiente de paz entre nós hoje." – ela se virou de novo pro armário e eu vi a sua dificuldade em alcançar.

"Você sabia que tem homens que tem atração especialmente por mulheres de baixo porte?" – isso! eu estava conseguindo fazer com que ela despejasse toda a sua raiva em mim, ela fez aquele olhar matador que eu tanto amava – "Eu prefiro preto..." – eu falei mudando de assunto – "dizem por aí que chocolate preto, é mais afrodisiaco."

"O que você pretende insinuando uma coisa dessas?" – agora sim ela estava entrando em territorio perigoso.

"Eu! Nada demais.. eu estou demonstrando todo o meu conhecimento adquirido com a leitura."

"A inútil, você quer dizer, né?"- ela andava de um lugar pro outo da cozinha, revirando todos os armários.

"Vai, vou te ajudar. Quer que eu pegue o chocolate pra você?"- eu fiz uma cara de piedade. Ela sorriu, estendendo as mãos pra cima, me "oferecendo" o armário.

Eu fui até ele e sem muito esforço alcancei a barra de "Suflair" ainda lacrada.

"Você esconde de si mesma, né?"- eu fui abrindo devagarzinho – "pra não engordar..." - ai! Esse era um ponto forte! Falar de peso com ela...aiaiaiaia...Eu estava brincando com fogo.

"Eu, ao contario de você, estou muito bem, obrigada, com o meu corpo." – ela falou tomando o chocolate das minhas mãos.

"Quer dizer... – eu falava ou não falava? – que você esta gostosa!"

"Digamos que sim." – ela sorriu cheia de chocolate nos dentes.

"Mas é muito convencida mesmo. Uma baixinha dessas, ainda convencida.. ninguem merece!" – eu falei pegando o chocolate de volta e mordendo.

"Você se considera muito alto ne!" – eu acenei com a cabeça afirmando que sim. Ela veio roubar o chocolate de novo eu eu levantei meu braço impedindo-a de pega-lo. – "Viu?" – eu fiz uma careta, mordi o chocolate e levantei o meu braço mais alto ainda.

"Me da isso! Agora!" – ela falou quase pulando em cima de mim.

"Eu tenho outra coisa que tem o mesmo efeito de chocolate" – eu enfim soltei, ela que entendesse como quisesse.

"Lá vem você de novo..."- ela foi até a pia e lavou a mão.

"Não vai querer mais chocolate, não?"- eu perguntei lambendo os dedos- "tá quase acabando..."

"Não" - ela enxugou as mãos e foi saindo da cozinha.

"Ei! Acabou minha sobremesa?"- eu perguntei, ateando lenha na fogueira.

"Acabou o chocolate..."- ela olhou pra mim na inocência. Ai, se eu te pego agora!

"Hum, é...isso é verdade.."- eu entrei na inocencia dela.

Eu não pensei um só segundo, larguei tudo o que "estava fazendo" na cozinha e a segui até o seu quarto. Eu fiquei parado na porta vendo-a tirar a camisola de dentro de uma gaveta. Roupa cheirosinha pra dormir. Quer dizer, pra não dormir. Eu fiquei sorrindo só pensando nela vestida na camisola e sou surpreendido com ela olhando pra mim se controlando pra não rir da minha cara. Eu balancei meus ombros sem falar nada e entrei no quarto.

"Esta com sono!" – ela perguntou enquanrto escovava o cabelo. Rotina de cremes, eu ja sabia decorado.

"Nem um pingo... – eu me sentei na cama pegando sua camisola. – Camisola nova!"

"Isso vem ao caso agora!" – ela se aproximou tomando a camisola das minhas mãos.

"Você não imagina o quanto..."- eu pensei alto.

"Pronto"- ela jogou a camisola de volta na gaveta- "só porque você falou, não vou mais usar. Vou ficar de short e blusinha mesmo..."- ela mostrou a língua pra mim, indo até o banheiro.

"Ei!"- eu cruzei os braços e imitei a voz dela- "Põe a camisolinha, vai..."- eu não pude deixar de rir quando ela me mostrou o dedo do meio – "Que menina zangada!.." - eu fiz uma voz engraçada- "deixa eu ver se está escovando esse dentinhos direitinho."- eu fui até o banheiro.

Peguei a escova que tinha se tornado minha e pus a pasta. Comecei a escovar os dentes também. A hora se aproximava. Eu não estava bem certo do que iria acontecer. Nós iríamos conversar, sério. Como adultos.

Terminei o que estava fazendo quando ela já estava no quarto, fechando a janela. Eu fui deitando na cama. A luz permanecia acesa. Eu me aproximei, sentando no meu lado da cama, entrando debaixo das cobertas.

"Você ja se sente melhor!" – ela se virou pro meu lado.

"Sim.. muito..." – eu sorri. Ela sorriu de volta e ficou me encarando. Eu estava receoso em começar aquela conversa, mas se não fosse agora, não seria nunca mais.– "Abby.." – eu comecei. Ela se virou pra ficar mais ainda de frente a mim. Ela sabia o que viria pela frente. – "eu preciso tirar uma duvida que esta martelando na minha cabeça há algum tempo..."

"Diga... "

"É que... pelos ultimos acontecimentos. Ultimos fatos... enfim... dos ultimos dias pra cá.. nós estamos mais amigos... certo!" – ela afirmou com a cabeça. – "Então... eu sei que você tambem esta se sentindo estranha com isso. Não sabe ao certo no ponto que nós estamos alcançando com isso tudo. Eu não sei se nos não passamos de bons e velhos amigos.. ou se..." – eu parei pra respirar um pouco.

"Eu te compreendo" – ela falou pegando na minha mão. Compreende? O que! O que eu deveria fazer agora? Ela estava ali, na minha frente, sem barreiras, sorrindo, esperando por algo que eu sabia que podia dar. O que me impedia agora! Nada! era só chegar de jeito.. que tudo daria certo...

Mas será? A dúvida! Maldita dúvida! Será que ela realmente queria isso, estava pronta? Eu não sabia o que pensar e por um momento fiquei em silêncio, assimilnado as coisas. Foi então que eu vi. A salvação de todos os meus medos e pesadelos! Olhando na faixa da cintura dela, eu vi um pedacinho da calcinha dela que cismava em ficar pra fora. Ela tinha trocado de calcinha! Era ridículo pensar assim, mas eu sabia que aquele era o sinal dela. Quase imperceptível. Pra me testar, como ela sempre fazia.

Eu só tinha que dizer a ela que tinha entendido o sinal.

"Você não estava com essa calcinha 5 minutos atrás, estava?"- eu perguntei, sorrindo, vendo minha imensa felicidade tomar conta de todas as partes do meu corpo.

"Não..."- ela me sorriu, com um sorriso que eu nunca vou esquecer na vida.

Continua...


	15. Detalhes

_**Atenção! Capitulo com cenas mais "pesadinhas". **_

Em primeiro lugar. Minhas mãos, onde eu deveria colocar as minhas mãos! Eu aproximei o meu corpo um pouco mais do seu, tocando levemente o seu rosto. Fiquei encarando por um instante e tirei a sua franja que teimava em cair no meio da testa.

"Eu ainda vou dar um jeito nela." – ela falou colocando-a por tras da orelha.

Eu não respondi. Estava com a garganta seca. Ela parou de sorrir e levemente eu fui aproximando o meu rosto mais ainda o seu. Finalmente eu daria o beijo que esperei por tanto tempo. Tudo começou a fluir com o andar das coisas. Eu ja não tinha medo de onde colocar minha mão que ja estava localizada na sua cintura.

"Porque você demorou tanto pra isso!" – ela falou quebrando o momento.

"Foi você quem mandou..."

"Eu!"

"Mulheres... como entende-las!" – eu a vi sorrir – "Agora, deixa essa conversa pra mais tarde..." – eu falei voltando a beija-la.

Eu parei um pouco de beija-la pra conseguir folego. Fui com muita sede ao pote, eu já não estava acostumado. Quem visse aqui (não que isso pudesse acontecer) poderia jurar que nós não tínhamos transado há uns dias. Vendo aqui, o que está acontecendo com a gente agora, eu tenho que concordar que aquilo não foi nada. Aquele mecanismo todo pra se deitar numa cama e fazer o que tinha de ser feito... Que decadência! Olhei pra cama e pra ela, fazendo a sugestão. A chuva pareceu aumentar naquela hora. Ou era o meu coração, não sei ao certo. Ela foi até o criado-mudo e acedeu o abajur.

"Apaga a luz.."- ela disse, deitando na cama.

"Tímida?"- eu sorri, indo apagar a luz – "por favor, né?"

"Não, Carter...romântica" - ela sorriu de novo quando eu me aproximei mais um poucou dela.

"Romântica?"- eu não consegui me conter e gargalhei- "só em outra vida..."

Ela me repreendeu com o olhar e deu um beliscão "daqueles" no meu braço. – "Isso é pela sua falta de romantismo. E isso.. – ela falou dando outro beliscão – é por me repreender."

"Ai.." – eu falei olhando pro local atingido. – "olhaa o que você fez, sua mal criada!" – eu mostrei o meu braço.

"To vendo nada ai bebê chorão..."

"Mas ta doendo.. muito!" – eu reclamei e ela pegou o meu braço e deu um beijo nele.

"Melhorou!"

"Um pouco... mas a dor subiu pra cá..." – eu falei apontando pro meu ombro.

Ela beijou o meu ombro, depois o pescoço, meu queixo e parou na minha frente olhando pra mim.

"Cade o resto do remédio!" – eu reclamei.

"Eu não sei se o senhor merece..."

Eu finalmente me usei da pior cara de criança abandonada que eu poderia fazer. Ate que ela finalmente cedeu me dando um beijo. Agora sim eu estava me curando. Eu ainda estava preocupado com minhas mãos. Apoiava elas no ombro, na cintura, nunca descendo mais que isso. Deitei ela delicadamente na cama e fiquei ao seu lado. Cruzei minha mão com a dela, dando beijos em seus dedos. Ela olhava pra mim e parecia mais que estava hipnotizada. Eu fiz o mesmo jogo, beijei o seu braço, seu ombro, seu pescoço e parei quando ia chegar a sua boca. Ela levantou o pescoço e eu me abaixei, largando sua mão e me apoiando nas suas coxas.

Eu a vi mordendo o lábio naquela penumbra. A franja já estava incomodando-a. Ela não parava de rir quando o cabelo entrava nos olhos...

"Quer prender o cabelo?"- eu parei o meu passo de formiga.

"Ah, quero!"- ela levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro- "eu não vou deixar meu cabelo estragar o meu humor, não!"

Eu não sabia se tinha feito bem estragando o clima, mas eu vi que aquele cabelo ainda ia dar muito o que falar. E o que eu menos queria agora era falar. Ela voltou e eu estremeci quando a luz do banheiro se apagou. Era chegada a hora H. Ela veio rindo, colocando a mão no cabelo.

"Maldita hora que eu cortei essa franja desse tamanho!"- ela tirava a porção de cabelo dos olhos- "vai me atrapalhar pra sempre!"

"Se quiser a gente pega uma tesoura e num instante resolve esse problema."

"Você quer ter uma namorada com um cabelo estranho?" – ela falou sentando na ponta da cama.

"E quem disse que nos somos namorados? Você é minha amante.. minha escrava pra assuntos sexuais." – eu rastejei ate onde ela estava, sentando ao seu lado.

"Você não tem medo do que eu poderia fazer com esse comentario!" – ela falou colocando grampos pra prender a franja.

"Esta bem.. retiro o que eu disse.. eu que sou o seu escravo. Faça de mim o que quiser.. me explore, me abuse... o que você quiser eu faço." – eu falei rindo, beijando a sua nuca.

"Mesmo!" – ela se virou fazendo uma cara de safada.

"Aham..."- eu disse, indo além. Aquele escuro tava me incomodando. Eu odiava fazer isso no escuro. Era tão...estranho. Bom, mas se ela queria assim...Não era eu quem iria discutir. Eu cansei de pensar em tudo e deixei a "coisa" falar mais alto. Desfiz nosso contato e tirei minha camiseta. Eu senti ela me secar, sem dizer uma palavra.

"Sua vez..."- eu a encarei sorrindo. A sombra dela, o pouco que eu conseguia ver dela na luz só do abajur, me sorriu.

"Não, não. Eu tenho vergonha" - ela juntou as pernas junto ao queixo, se fazendo de tímida.

"Ah, é? Vem cá que eu te ajudo, então " - eu chamei e ela prontamente veio, ficando a poucos cm´s de mim.

Eu levei minhas mãos diretamente na sua barriga, subindo devagar a sua camiseta. Continuei com o esquema de sempre ficar olhando nos seus olhos, apesar de que, naquele momento, outra parte me interessava muito mais. Ainda só no toque, ela levantou os braços facilitando que a camisa saisse de uma vez. Eu desci minhas mãos até os seus seios, acariciando-os levemente, sentindo eles ficarem enrijecidos. Ela sorriu envergonhada e eu me aproximei recostando o meu peito ao seu. Eu deitei na cama e olhei pro teto. O nervosismo assolava em todas as partes do meu corpo. Uma em especial. Eu a vi deitar no meu braço só de short e soutien. Que nós estávamos fazendo? Deitados naquele posição parecia que nós tinhamos acabado de transar e não que iriamos começar agora. Bom, pelo menos essa era a intenção.

"Ei"- eu olhei pra ela- "vamos começar pelo fim?"- esperei ela terminar de rir- "não precisa ter medo de mim não, tá?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça, e eu levantei meu corpo deitando por cima do seu. Incrivelmente ela começou a se "mover" um pouco e já utilizava de suas mãos, que nesse exato momento, estavam nas minhas costas, descendo cada vez mais.

"Sua febre passou.." – ela afirmou beijando o meu pescoço.

"O remedio que estou tomando, esta surtindo efeito." – eu a beijei mais uma vez e desci uma alça do seu soutien.

Eu a virei um pouco de lado pra abrir por competo o soutien. Será que eu ainda sabia fazer isso com uma mão só? Uhu! Não estou tão enferrujado assim...Meu coração acelerou quando eu tirei por completo. Oh, Deus! Será que eu chego ao fim da noite? Pensamentos positivos que sim! Segui para a proxima etapa, ela ja estava quase arrancando o meu short, quando eu alcancei sua mão, trazendo-a pro meu torax. Aproveitei que estava com as mãos ali e comecei a deslizar a penultima peça de roupa da noite. Terminei de ajudá-la a tirar o meu short. O momento se aproximava mais e mais. Eu me aproximei mais dela e deu um selinho na testa dela. Eu sempre fazia isso e eu sei que ela gostava. Ela piscava pesadamente quando eu finalmente fui tirando a minha cueca. Eu não iria esperar que ela o fizesse, tadinha. Eu a vi sorrindo quando apenas o que faltava era a última peça dela. Ela fechou os olhos e colocou os os braços paralelos a cabeça. Aquela cena era tão linda. Eu me derretia vendo que ela se entregava a mim, totalmente.

Coloquei a minha mão na cintura dela da forma mais doce que eu encontrei. Eu queria que essa fosse diferente da outra. Leve, doce, lenta, com amor. Aproximei ainda mais o meu corpo ao seu, percebendo que ela sentiu a minha excitação nas suas pernas. Eu dei breves beijos no seu busto, deslizando minhas mãos pelas suas curvas e descendo vagarosamente a sua calcinha. Ela me puxou para um beijo mais profundo, quando finalmente chegamos ao ponto que eu pretendia estar a tanto tempo. Nús, lado a lado, sem medo das consequências de nossos atos. Eu não pretendia apressar as coisas, mas eu senti a necessidade dela de ser "tocada".

Eu coloquei a minha mão no umbigo. Pra cima? Pra baixo? Que indecisão! Vamos com calma. Cima. É uma boa. Eu fui enchendo a minha mão com os seios dela que, ainda de olhos fechados, gemia ao meu toque. Eu não resisti em colocar a minha boca perto dali. Eu vi que ela abriu os olhos subtamente ao toque da minha língua.

"Que foi?"- eu perguntei. Será que fiz algo errado?

"Nada" - ela riu, saindo um pouco do meu contato e indo pra perto do abajur- desculpa- ela disse, antes de desligar essa luz também. Agora nao se via nada. Era o nosso apagão.

Eu ia falar pra ela que não enxergava nem por força da mente, mas preferi evitar atos que talvez a fizessem mudassem de ideia. Procurei com o meu ultimo sentido que restava, desvendar cada parte do seu corpo. Ate que não seria má ideia essa historia de escuro total. Tateei seu corpo me dando "de cara" com o seu peito, qual eu não sei. Toquei-os brevemente, mas tratei de explorar o restante. O melhor ainda estava por vir. Beijei os seus seios descendo, fazendo o caminho da perdição. Quando cheguei um pouco abaixo do seu umbigo, levantei meu rosto, mas senti sua mão empurrar minha cabeça contra o seu corpo. Sim eu estava no caminho certo. Continuei dando beijos ao longo de sua virilha onde eu parei de novo. Eu continuaria daqui com beijos.. ou algo mais intenso? Eu resolvi parar de pensar. Ficar medindo os meus atos só me deixaria nervoso e daria insegurança a ela. Eu me fiz relaxar, respirando pesadamente. Eu não podia negar a minha total tensão. Eu parecia bobo, não sabendo o que fazer direito. Eu estava perdido!

"John..."- eu a escutei dizer e aí então pude perceber onde estava a boca dela. Não a deixei falar, beijando-a com força e rapidamente – "anda logo com isso..."- eu teria escutado direto? Ela estava me apressando? Que vergonha! Tratei de subir por cima dela e senti ela se colocando numa posição mais apropriada.

Eu fui intensificando a pressão sobre ela, quando escutei um gemido, quando eu começava a ficar literalmente dentro dela. Eu queria ver sua reação, para saber se eu estava ou não satisfazendo-a. Deixei mais uma vez de lado os pensamentos e continuei a fazer o que eu sabia. De alguma forma eu tinha a certeza de que ela sairia dali com vontade de quero mais. Aceleramos o nosso ritmo, sem quebra-lo uma só vez. Eu tentava me concentrar antes que eu chegasse finalmente "lá"... mas, uma coisa me veio à mente. Eu estava sem camisinha. Teria ela se lembrado desse "detalhe"? logo ela que era tão precisa quanto a nós não deixarmos de usa-la. Estranho..

Voltei ao meu ritmo e a beija-la com mais frequencia, percebendo o corpo dela ficar mais tenso e relaxado logo em seguida, demonstrando que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ela me arranhava por completo nas costas.

Meu medo maior era deixa-la na mão. Eu desejava isso, desse jeito a muito tempo. Eu já podia ver meu corpo querendo se descontrolar. Mas eu sabia que era questão de tempo. Ela estava quase chegando, era questão de segundos. Me segurei ao máximo. Eu não podia falhar dessa vez. Quando eu não estava mais aguentando, prendi a respiração e fui fundo dela. Tiro e queda. Ela agarrou meu braço com força, gemendo alto algo que eu não entendi.

Bingo! Eu tinha conseguido. Aquele poder só fez com que minha excitação aumentasse e mais do que depressa eu cheguei junto. Podia me sentir sorrindo, saindo de cima dela. Aquela sensação era o céu. Eu pensei que ela fosse falar alguma coisa de imediato, mas ao contrário de tudo o que eu podia esperar dela, a vi pegar o controle sobre o criado-mudo e ligar o som.

P.s: a musica é Everything do Lifehouse 

A música? Muito diferente do que eu esperava também. O ritmo rock pesado e gritado tinha dado lugar a uma música lenta e linda. Que raios tava aconetcendo com ela? Ela pôs o controle no lugar e me deu um abraço apertado.

"As calcinhas pretas definitivamente definem as mulheres que querem transar..."- eu a ouvi rir me dando um beijo no rosto. Que Abby mais...doce. Tudo isso era...saudade?

Eu ri também, não tirando da minha cabeça o "detalhe". Teríamos que conversar sobre isso. Eu, particularmente, não fazia nenhuma objeção de que fosse no escuro.

"Eu já posso ligar a luz ou..." – quando eu ia terminar de falar, ela estendeu o braço e acendeu a luz do abajur.

"Desculpe... eu ja estava esquecendo.." – enquanto ela falava eu ia me colocando ao seu lado, podendo finalmente encara-la. Ela não parava de sorrir. Ela voltou o seu rosto ficando de frente ao meu, me abraçando antes de me encarar com aquele sorriso que só ela poderia me proporcionar. Eu lhe dei mais um beijo, antes de finalmente falar.

"Abby.." – eu comecei, afastando a sua franja da testa. – "você não acha que esquecemos de só um detalhe o qual nunca deixamos de lado!"

"Que detalhe?" – eu acho que ela realmente havia se esquecido.

"Eu não estou achando ruim.. muito pelo contrario.. mas você é sempre tão preocupada em quando não esta tomando remedio em utilizar camisinha."

Quando eu pensei que ela iria ficar seria ela deu mais um sorriso enorme.

"E quem te falou que eu não estou tomando anticoncepcionais! E alem disso.. você sabe que pra tudo.. se tem um jeito."

Anticoncepcionais? Quer dizer que ela estava previnida? Hum..bom saber. Não vou deixar essa oportunidade de amola-la mais uma vez.

"Ah" - eu ajeitei o travesseiro na cama, me sentando, coberto com o lençol- "quer dizer que você está usando?"- eu cruzei os braços – "posso saber por que?"

"É simples..."- ela se sentou, subindo o lençol até debaixo do braço- "a gente nunca sabe o dia de amanhã" - eu já ia me preparando para lhe lançar mais uma brincadeira quando ela completou- "a gente nunca sabe quando um Carter vai querer a gente de volta..."- ela baixou a cabeça. Será que ela estava falando sério? Eu fiquei mudo, cego e surdo. Sem reação. O que eu devia fazer agora?

Eu tentava raciocinar rapidamente quando a vi levantar o rosto.

"Ei" - ela chamou a minha atenção- "não precisa ficar assim, eu to brincando" - ela riu e eu tentei disarçar- "eu sou desregulada mesmo" - ela disse, colocando as pernas pra fora da cama, vestindo a camiseta que estava usando antes. Vi ela indo até o banheiro, com aquela pequena camiseta. Pequena até que ponto? Escondia a parte melhor.

Eu fiquei pensando no que ela tinha dito. Ela não teria falado aquilo de graça. Em toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade, apesar de eu não duvidar do fato dela ser desregulada. Mas deixemos esse assunto pra depois, hoje a noite seria só de comemoração.. afinal, não é todo dia que a gente consegue realizar tantos planos depois de tantas batalhas perdidas. Quando o meu corpo ainda estava relaxando eu comecei a sentir novamente o frio que estava fazendo. Procurei pelo meu short, vestindo-o em seguinda, antes de me embrulhar no lençol. Quando eu menos espero eu sinto um corpo deitado em cima do meu. Eu ainda tinha que me acostumar com aquela maavilhosa situação.

"Porque o sr. Esta ai todo encolhido?" – ela falou beijando a minha nuca.

"Acho que porque eu estou sentindo frio.. o meu remedio me abandonou aqui sozinho na cama."

Ela entrou por baixo do lençol, ainda por cima de mim, me abraçando.

"Pronto, eu não vou sair mais daqui.. daqui a pouco você esta curado." – ela falou colocando a mão no meu pescoço e conferindo a minha temperatura. – "E aliás.. você já esta bem melhor..."

A música ainda tocava quando o slêncio chegou junto ao nosso cansaço. Os bocejos incontroláveis que intercalavam a nossa boca acusavam o nosso sono. Não havia mais nada o que fazer a não ser juntar os nossos corpos e dormir.

Continua...


	16. Vivendo de Amor

O dia amanheceu e eu pulei da cama assim que percebei que ela já não estava lá. Eu pude perceber as roupas ainda jogadas pelo quarto. e a porta do banheiro fechada.

"Abby?"- eu chamei, mas ninguém respondeu. Fui indo em direção a cozinhas, vendo que nada estava mexido. Ela deveria não ter passado por lá ainda.

Sentei no sofá da sala, que tinha se tornado meu grande companheiro naquela estadia. A televisão, minha ídola, começava a ligar quando eu escutei Abby atrás de mim.

"O senhor pensa que é quem pra ja ir se apossando assim do meu sofá!" – ela veio sorrindo na minha direção. Ainda bem que ela não tinha mudado de humor de repente, mais uma vez.

"O seu futuro marido!" – eu tentei brincar com ela, mas ela franziu a testa sentando ao meu lado.

"Certo.." – certo! acho que ela não acreditou muito em mim.– "vamos comer!"

"Comer?" – eu olhei pra ela com "aquele olhar".

"Café, torradas, ovos... eu tenho plantão daqui a pouco."

"Tudo bem!" – eu falei estendeu meus braços pro céu e rindo– "eu não falei nada demais, não precisa ser grossa..."

"Quem esta sendo grossa aqui?" – ela ia começar com a sessão cócegas que ela sabia que eu detestava.

"Comer, comer.. comer comer.. é o melhor para poder crescer" – eu me levantei cantando antes que ela encostasse a mão em mim, indo em direção a sua geladeira.

"Ah, cansei...já disse que não tem nada aqui"- ela bateu a porta com força.

"Quer comer lá em casa?"- eu coloquei a mão no queixo vendo-a ficar nervosinha- "acho que deve ter algo mais saudável..."

"O que você está insinuando?"- ela colocu a mão na cintura e me encarou- ops! Arrume essa situação.

"Que eu preciso ir pra casa, trocar de roupa e arrumar umas coisas antes de trabalhar e poderia oferecer uma café da manha decente pa você."

"Ah, sim...Então tá bom" - ela aceitou?

"Isso é um sim?" - eu perguntei na dúvida.

"Não, é um "to morrendo de fome, anda logo"."

"Eu já estou pronto.. você não vai tomar banho antes não!"

"Esta dizendo que eu estou fedendo? Eu acabei de tomar banho.. só não lavei o cabelo."

"Euuuu.. eu não sabia.." – eu me aproximei pra beija-la mas ela se esquivou.

"Eu não vou beija-lo enquanto você não tomar banho." – ela falou sorrindo.

"Mas..." – eu ia reclamar, mas ela saiu correndo pro seu quarto. Eu fui até la e ela havia se trancado no banheiro. Vesti alguma roupa minha, peguei as chaves do meu carro e quando eu ia batendo na porta do banheiro ela saiu.

"Ja vamos?"

"Humrum.." – eu acenei com a cabeça, a abracei por tras e fui conduzindo-a ate a porta da sala.

Nós decemos que eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida me preocupando em abrir logo o carro e esqueci de abrir a porta para ela.

"Ah, sabia..."- ela disse quando eu entrei no carro- era só você passar a noite comigo que nem a porta do carro se vai mais abrir pra mim- então eu me toquei do erro fatal.

"Descuuuulpa, bebê" - eu fui me aproximando pra beija-la mas ela me parou.

"Não, não. Erro imperdoável" - ela sorriu, enquanto eu dava partida no carro.

Fui indo em direção a minha casa, o sol fazia com que a temperatura subisse. O tempinho mais maluco! Cheguei na porta do prédio e antes de desligar o carro, eu já estava indo abrir a porta pra ela.

"Perdoado" - ela me sorriu, olhando o outro lado da rua.

"Vamos?" - eu abri a porta de vidro que dava para as escadas, mas ela continuou encarando o outro lado da rua.

"Vai subindo, eu já vou" - ela tirou a carteira de dentro e meu deu a bolsa- "leva pra mim" - ela disse, antes de olhar por dois lados da rua e atravessar em seguida.

Eu já podia imaginar o que ela tinha ido fazer na farmacia. A neura sobre engravidar não tinha passado totalmente. Ela ia se certificar, eu tinha certeza do que ela ia comprar. Primeiramente eu pensei que ela devia ter pedido a minha companhia, afina, eu estava junto nessa. Mas..bom, vou deixar ela fazer do jeito que acha melhor. Eu fiquei um pouco parado na escada, queria espera-la.

Entrei em casa e coloquei a mesa. Queria que quando ela chegasse, eu tivesse alguma coisa decente pra servir. Minha geladeira não estava muito diferente da dela, mas eu sabia como disfarçar. Coloquei as coisas mais diferentes que eu tinha. A intenção era impressiona-la.

Olhei ao redor e a casa estava limpa, ainda bem que eu havia contrarado uma faxineira. Fui ligar o som quando eu vi aquela caixinha ainda onde tinha ficado, resolvi guarda-la pra outro momento. Coloquei uma musica ambiente, indo ao meu quarto escolher uma roupa pra poder ir ao trabalho. Quando eu vou entrando no banheiro, ela bate na porta.

"Porque você não entrou logo?" – eu falei enquanto abria a porta.

"A casa não é minha.. e depois você estava escondendo a amante." – ela entrou deixando a bolsa no sofa e levando a sacola da farmacia até a cozinha.

"Poxa.. como você descobriu?" – eu fiz uma cara de assustado.

"Intuição feminina." – ela falou me dando um selinho.

"Senta aí na mesa que já tem suco, leite, café... pra você tomar com o remédio..."

"Uau... desde quando você está tão prendado assim?"

"Desde que eu decidi reconquistar a minha amante preferida" – eu me aproximo dela, beijando-a.

Ela se senta à mesa, tira o comprimido da caixinha bebendo-o com um gole de suco. Eu me sento ao seu lado e observo ela pegando algumas torradas e passando requeijão nelas.

"Vai comer não?" – ela questiona mordendo a torrada.

"Eu ainda tenho que tomar banho... "

"Se você comer agora, ainda dá tempo de eu te ajudar em um banho..." – ela piscou pra mim e eu me apressei pegando qualquer coisa pra comer. Eu não podia desperdiçar essas oportunidades de quando ela acorda bem humorada.

Eu fui engolindo as torradas e ela me olhava assutada.

"Espero que tudo isso não seja fome..."- ela riu, colocando mais suco no meu copo e no dela.

"Pode apostar que é"- eu fiz mais um trocadilho. Ela iria entender...

Eu comi mais alguma coisinha eu falei a ela que iria tomar banho. Ela parecia ter se esquecido do comentário de pouco tempo atrás de me dar um banho, pro meu desespero. Bom, fazer o que? Eu fui pro quarto e comecei o banho. Quando eu estava mais ou menos na metade, olhei pra porta levando um susto. Ela estava lá, paradinha, me encarando.

"Não quer tomar uma ducha?"- eu disse, o mais sério que pude. Ela sorriu pra mim, me entendo perfeitamente.

"Se eu entrar nesse banheiro, não saio tão cedo...".- ela disse, dando meia volta e entrando no quarto de novo.

"Pois você não sabe o que esta perdendo" – eu gritei passando o shampoo. Eu estava pensando em apressar o banho, mas decidi deixa-la esperando, quem mandou não cumprir as promessas? Fiquei ensaboando a cabeça por um longo tempo, passei o sabonete, tudo isso sem entrar debaixo d´agua. Não adiantou, tirei tudo e passando a mão no rosto senti a barba por fazer. Seria uma boa hora de demorar mais ainda. Passei creme de barbear e peguei a gilete, fazendo a barba no box do chuveiro mesmo. Finalmente eu vejo a porta se abrindo.

"Morreu!" – ela entra abrindo o box.

"Isso é modos de entrar no banheiro enquanto as pessoas estão tomando banho!"

"Quando um banho dura meia hora, é modo sim."

"Eu estava fazendo o meu banho de beleza para você."

"De beleza?"- ela arqueou as sobrancelhas- "entrou na escola de magia, foi?"- ela riu, indo até a frente do espelho, ajeitando a alça do soutien que estava aparecendo.

"Soutien preto, é?"- eu limpei o box e a encarei- "é alguma indireta?"- eu voltei a atenção para o meu banho novamente.

"Não, Carter"- ela debruçou de costas na pia, me encarando- "você está sugestionado. Só pra você saber, metade das minhas lingeris são pretas..."

Eu fiz um cara de espanto.

"Meu Deus! Eu vou casar com umas mulher viciada em sexo...estou perdido!"- eu fui dramático ao ponto dela começar a rir.

"Está?"- ela tirou alguma coisa da bolsa e passou nos lábios. Era um daqueles batons sem cor... que elas chamam de...Como é mesmo? Gloss! Isso, gloss. Eu terminei de fazer a barba e dei mais uma enrolada, enfim percebendo que ela não ia entrar mesmo. Desliguei o chuveiro e peguei a toalha que estava pendurada no cabide, envolvendo-a na cintura. Me aproximei do espelho, passando desodorante e dei um chega pra lá nela pra ficar de frente ao espelho.

"Hei.. isso é coisa que se faça!"

"Sim..." – eu sorri abrindo o armário e pegando minha escova de dentes.

"Você tem uma escova ai pra mim?" – ela se reaproximou de mim.

"E eu te dei liberdade pra ja ter uma escova de dentes no meu banheiro?"

"Eu faço o que eu quiser aqui.." – ela falou abrindo o meu armario pegando uma escova nova que estava guardada.

"Não esta mais aqui quem reclamou.. por mim..." – eu ia falar mais parei o meu pensamento pra deixa-la curiosa.

"Por você?" – ela pediu que eu continuasse.

"Deixa pra lá..." – eu falei escovando os dentes.

"Agora fale!" – ela se impôs colocando as mãos na cintura, mais uma vez.

"Calma, nervosinha"- eu disse, quando cuspi a pasta na pia- "eu só quis dizer que não me importo que você queira fazer tudo, o que quiser, tudinho"- eu comecei a rir mas ela parecia não me entender.

"Tudinho?"- ela franziu a testa. Às vezes ela tinha uma inocência...

"É, tudinho" - eu ri da nossa repetição – "por exemplo" - eu a puxei pra mais perto de mim- "se você quiser"- eu dei um beijo na nuca dele, senti-a arrepiar-se toda.

Fui intensificando os meus beijos nela, sentindo sua resistência.

"Eu acho que captei a mensagem"- ela foi se devencilhando de mim, mas eu a puxava de volta- "Carter, Carter..."

"Acho que você não entendeu, não. Vem cá" - eu puxei o braço dela.

"Mas.." - ela ia começar, mas eu a calei com mais um beijo. Ela queria aquilo, mas não sei porque estava se controlando tanto. Eu pecorri minhas mãos pelas suas costas, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. Ela colocou a mão na minha toalha. Eu parei de beija-la e ela sorriu pra mim quando soltou a toalha da minha cintura, me deixando completamente nú.

"Para quem não estava querendo isso..." – eu falei baixinho enquanto trabalhava pra tirar sua camisa.

"Você fica me tentando..." – eu tirei sua camisa, e ela de repente parou de me beijar. – "mas eu tenho plantão em 1 hora, é melhor pararmos aqui."

"De jeito nenhum... agora vamos ter que terminar o que começamos..."

"Mas... nós vamos ser repreendidos pela Weaver..." – ela falou e eu comecei a tirar seu soutien.

"Eu adoro o perigo e qualquer coisa a gente se demite e passa a viver disso aqui..."

"De sexo?" – ela falou no meio de um beijo.

"De amor Abby.. somente de amor.." – eu continuei beijando-a e quando eu finalmente consegui soltar o fecho maldito do soutien que não queria abrir, ela pegou a minha mão, soltou dali e o fechou novamente.

"Não, não"- ela vestiu a blusa de novo- "agora não" -. Ela foi indo pro quarto e eu não poupei a minha cara de decepção – "chorão!" - ela disse, enfrentando a minha cara forçada de "magoado".

Eu finalmente me conformei e me troquei rapidamente. Não queria dar motivo pra Kerry bricar comigo, muito menos com ela.

Nós fomos indo a direção ao County no meu carro. No caminnho, só conversamos sobre trabalho. Eu estava tão feliz... Chegamos rapidamente e já fomos inconscientemente de mãos dadas até a SDM, cumprimentando normalmente todo mundo que eu sinto que nos olhava de maneira estranha. Deixamos nossas coisas nos respectivos armarios e cada um segiu o seu caminho. Trabalhei grande pate do plantão sem revê-la mas me sentindo observado por todos. No meu intevalo eu fui procura-la pra um café mas não a encontrei e decidi ir ao Ikes sozinho. Quando eu estou pedindo o meu velho e bom café, sou surpreendido com um abraço por trás. Seria ela?

"Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você!" – definitivamente não era ela.

"Orgulhosa?" – eu olhei franzindo a testa.

"Conseguiu domar a fera e ainda deixa-la com o maior sorriso do mundo."

"Eu te disse que eu iria reconquista-la mais cedo ou mais tarde.. ninguém resiste ao charme de um Carter."

"Hum..."- ela virou os olhos- "já vi que a noitada foi boa, hein?"- ela se juntou a mim, pedindo um café.

"Se foi boa pra ela eu não sei"- eu sorri, sendo modesto- "mas pra mim...Uh lá lá"- nós sorrimos a minha expressão.

"Bom, quanto a ela, eu não posso dizer muito...segredinhos de mulher...mas pelo sorriso que ela ta trabalhando hoje, você pode ter uma idéia, não? Ela nem se importou quando o Sr. Began vomitou nela..".- ela riu maliciosa.

"Tadinha" - eu me derreti.

"Tadinha?"- Susan deu o ultimo gole no café- "quem dera eu ter uma história de amor dessas...ai Carter, eu devia ter fisgado você quando você era um bebezinho!"- nós rimos e ela ia pagar o café quando eu me ofereci pra pagar.

"Opa! To vendo que o bom humor ta no casal...que coisa boa, já ganhei o café. Agora eu vou entrar e vejo se consigo extorquir alguma coisa dela também. Até logo"- ela foi indo até a porta- "e não demora, hein?"

Eu terminei o meu café também e paguei a conta logo em seguida. Atravessei a rua e e encontrei um hospital bem mais calmo do que eu tinha deixado. Paz! Me sentei na recepção olhando pro relógio esperando que o meu plantão terminasse. Parecia que o tempo tinha parado o ponteiro do meu relógio não andava nunca e alem disso Abby havia desaparecido. Eu aviso ao Frank que caso "alguém" me procurasse, eu estava vendo uns relatórios dentro da SDM. Fui ate lá com a pilha de papeis atrasadas e me sentei proto pra encara-los. Alguns minutos depois aquelas letras e números me fizeram capotar de sono ali mesmo.

Continua..


	17. Agora é pra sempre

Certo tempo depois, não sei quanto, ouço vozes de mulheres perto de mim, mas eu continuo fingindo que estava dormindo.

"Coitadinho Abby.. você esta vendo o que fez com ele!"

"Imagine você então como eu estou..."

"Mas foi bom, não foi?"

"Maravilhoso.. indescritivel.. a muito tempo que eu não tive uma noite como a de ontem."

"Você não vai acorda-lo não!"

"Eu não.. quero deixa-lo disposto para hoje a noite..."

Opa! Outra já tão de repente? Melhor continuar ouvindo a conversa. Porque eu nunca fiz isso antes?

Eu percebi que elas haviam se sentado no sofá e continuei com os olhos fechados. Não perderia essa oportunidade por nada.O tom de voz delas começou a baixar e eu me controlei para não chegar com o ouvido mais próximo delas.

"Mas me diz uma coisa"- isso, Susan! Pergunta!- "você tá levando a sério, acha que dessa vez vai?"- eu senti um silêncio momentâneo. Por que ela pensava tanto?

"Agora eu tenho certeza, Sue"- o tom dela parecia calmo e com a voz embargada ela começou falar as coisas que eu mais queria ouvir no mundo- "agora é pra sempre, Susan. Você sabe que eu nunca deixei de ama-lo e agora que nós tivemos a oportunidade de consertar os erros, eu não vou pensar duas vezes. Passei dois anos tendo medo de uma relação com ele, e a única coisa que eu sei é que perdi dois anos de alegria com ele. Não vou me permitir fazer isso de novo... Não mesmo."

A medida que eu ia escutando aquilo, um sorriso queria pular no meu rosto. Eu percebi a reação de Susan, pasma com aquilo tudo. Ela que sempre deu a maior força pra gente, via agora o resultado disso tudo. Eu queria ouvir mais, queria saber mais do que ela pensava. Eu tinha que amar justamente a mulher mais tímida e fechada de Chicago. Só assim mesmo pra saber o que ela pensava e queria. Susan começou a falar algumas coisas... Droga, por que ela não fala mais alto? Eu só escutava um cochicho. Com a vontade de escutar, crescia também em mim uma enorme vontade de...espirrrar. Droga, logo agora? Eu tentei segurar o meu nariz, pra ver se passava a vontad,e mas se eu fizesse um movimento brusco elas se calariam na hora. Eu tinha que "acordar" seri ao unico jeito, mas eu ja estava satisfeito com o que tinha ouvido. Eu balancei meus braços, levantei minha cabeça rapidamente e espirrei olhando pro lado.

"Hu?"– eu fingi que havia acabado de acordar.

"Que é isso Carter? Acordando com um espirro? Eu nunca vi dessas."– Susan falou gargalhando e Abby acompnhava seu riso.

"Eu espirrei?"– eu me diz de sonso.

"E que espirro!"

"Eu pensava que foi um sonho..."

"Hum.."– Susan olhou pra Abby – "om o que você estava sonhando?"– eu vi Abby bater na perna de Susan com força repreendendo-a.

"Hum.." - eu sorri malicioso- "depois eu conto pra Abby sozinha...você não tá podendo com essas coisas, Susan..."- eu a provoquei, levantando o corpo e arrumando as fichas que não tinham andado quase nada.

"Ai, Carter"- ela levantou do sofá olhando pra Abby- "eu só não te dou uma resposta a altura porque..."- ela me encarou e voltou o olhar a Abby- "eu sou uma boa menina, mas vai com calma, viu? Você não tá podendo tanto assim..."-eu assisti a piscada que ela deu a Abby.

"Ok, ok"- eu me fiz de vencido- "vou fingir que aceito"- eu sorri vendo que Abby se preparava pra ir embora também- "você quer uma carona?"- eu perguntei, esperando que ela tomasse a iniciativa. Ela sorriu e foi Susan mais uma vez que deu o empurrão.

"Como você tá lerdo, John...carona?"- ela fez uam cara engraçada- "esperava um pouquinho mais de você."

"Eu não revelar minhas intimidades pra você não Susan."

"Eita.." – Abby falou rindo.

"E a senhora só sabe ficar rindo ai no canto ne!" – Susan falou cruzando os braços.

"Eu mesma não.."

"Aceita logo a carona dele antes que ele dê pra trás..."

"Eu não sei.". – só me faltava essa,ela adorava ser adulada.

"Eu vou fazer aquela comidinha que você adora..." – eu soltei sorrindo, eu sabia que ela amava comer das minhas gororobas.

"Vai fazer comidinha ou vai.." – Susan deixou no ar e começou a assobiar.

"Shiu, Susan" - Abby a calou ntes que as coisas ficassem mais embaraçosas – "pronto, já aceitei, viu?"- ela pegou a bolsa no sofá e me deu a mão, me puxando pra porta.- "tchau" - ela deu um beijo em Susan e nós fomos indo pro carro.

Eu abri a porta pra ela. Nunca mais esqueceria. O sorriso tímido no nosso rosto apontava o que nós íamos aprontar. Aquela sensação de novo, o friozinho na barriga. O silêncio só era interrompido por alguma buzina de algum maluco que passava em alta velocidade.

"Por que você não me fala as coisas?"- eu soltei no vácuo. Eu não iria revelar a ela que tinha escutado, mas eu tinha necessidade de que ela me falasse as coisas. Não adiantava eu saber, eu preciva saber da boca dela, pra mim.

"Como assim? Que coisas?"- ela me encarou.

"O que você tá sentindo, sobre isso, sobre nós..."- eu alternava meus olharem entre o trãnsito e ela.

"O que espcificamente você quer que eu fale? Tudo já não foi dito..?"

"Eu não sei o que esta se passando na sua cabeça agora.. se eu estou agindo certo com você.. se eu estou errado em alguma atitude, se deveria mudar alguma coisa. Como foi ontem a noite.. nós não falamo sobre isso."

"Eu pensava que estava subentendido"

"O que!"

"Que..." – ela começou a falar e parou de repente.

"Abby... para que nós conseguirmos subir um nivel na nossa relação, eu vou precisar que você confie mais em mim, me fale mais o que você esta sentindo.."

"Sentindo?"- ela parecia confusa com a pergunta de surpresa- "eu to feliz, Carter. Não sei, acho que to no caminho certo...Mas se não tiver também, logo vou saber. A gente já errou bastante, eu já cometi muitos erros. Cansei de errar"- ela disparou a falar com um certo nervosismo- "e agora"- ela parou e olhou pra fora, fugindo um pouco de mim – "você me parece a coisa mais certa...Eu esperei por você todo esse tempo, não te ter agora, só se eu fosse burra"- ela sorriu e eu a acompanhei pra quebrar o gelo.

Já tinha escutado mais do que o suficiente. Assim como ela tinha tido antes, eu também achava que agora era pra sempre. A gente não ia mais errar.

Naquela conversa toda, a gente já tinha chegado ao meu apartamento. Eu olhei uma última vez pra ela antes de sair do carro. Eu não contia meu sorriso. Deus, ela era linda. Ela era minha.

"Vai querer comer o que?"- eu disse, descendo do carro e indo até o outro lado.

"Não sei" - eu abri a porta e dei a mão pra ela sair- "talvez só..café e torta..."- ela riu pra mim, me dando a mão enquanto eu fechava o carro e andava com ela pra dentro do apartamento.

_**CONTINUA.. Um Homem de Família – parte 3.**_


End file.
